Extra Ordinary
by neon-green-violin-27
Summary: <html><head></head>Naru Ikina has just entered her first year of high school at the elite Ouran Academy. How will she fair? This average teenage girl's life is about to change forever after meeting the famed Host club and having to deal with a series of tragedies within her own family. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club</html>
1. New Beginnings

Today started off rather... **ordinary**. Nothing in particular stuck out as I did my morning routine. I got up, brushed my teeth and hair, and washed my face. After that, I stared at what I was supposed be wearing on my first day of school for at least solid ten minutes. After glancing at the clock, which read **7:33**, I sighed, and proceeded to change out of my pajamas. The dress was hideous, in my opinion, but then again, I had never been one to favor wearing dresses. Dresses made me feel almost too free, and the security of pants was always comforting. I stared at my reflection a few moments. The high neckline made me feel uncomfortable, like I was being strangled by an extremely weak person, perhaps even a child. The long sleeves and stockings clung to me, and I could already feel myself start to sweat. The color was just awful; an almost pastel yellow that made me feel like a giant Easter egg. Not to mention the shoes; brown, bulky monstrosities with a slight heel. Sighing once more, I exited my room and went to grab some breakfast. My mother, already on her way to work, had prepared me a warm, heartfelt breakfast of cereal and milk. Wow, thanks mom. First you don't even see me off, and now you leave me this for breakfast? I thought somewhat bitterly as I began to shovel spoonfuls into my mouth. My older sister would start screaming at me any moment to hurry up. She had a tendency to arrive to school super early, in hopes of meeting some boy, or something.

"Come on Naru, hurry up!" I heard her say from outside, accompanied by the horn of her car. I quickly finished my "breakfast" and grabbed my bag before heading outside. The ride to school was... **ordinary**. My sister gushed nonstop about the handsome boys at Ouran, while I did my usual thing which was pretending to be listening. When she got like this, nothing could derail her train of thought, except maybe a handsome boy. I just stared out the window and added "Yeah" and "Mhm" when necessary. Upon arriving to the school, my sister ran off without even so much as a "Goodbye!" or "Good luck!". I just walked aimlessly around the campus. My phone read **8:09**, and school didn't start for roughly another half an hour. I decided that while I walk, I should try to be productive and at least find my classes. I was in class 1-B, and knew absolutely nothing else about this school, except that it was big. After I had gone through my daily schedule for the year, I checked my phone once again. This time it read **8:41**. Class wouldn't start for another four minutes, but that didn't mean I couldn't go to my first class anyway right? Besides, maybe I'd get to talk to the teacher a little before the rest of the class came in. So, that's what I did. My first class was World Science with Mrs. Yakamoto. She seemed nice enough, but a little too perky for my taste. I had barely noticed that the bell had wrung, and soon found myself standing idly in front of about thirty or so other kids.

"Class, my name is Mrs. Yakamoto and I will be your World Science teacher for this year" said the teacher. "And I would like to welcome our newest transfer student, Naru Ikina." I gave a small wave, but was only met with about thirty sets of eyes. I quickly returned to my seat near the window. For the rest of the class, I looked out the window, letting my thoughts wander. As dresses were too free, windows were not. Unless you were on the outside looking in, you could only fantasize being outside the building you were confined to for several hours. I loved sitting near the window, and tried to whenever possible. If I were to design my own house one day, I would work at least one window seat into the design. They were comfortable, and great for reading, drawing, or just laying around. My mind had apparently wandered too far this time, because I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked and saw that it was indeed Mrs. Yakamoto, with a disapproving look on her face.

"Sorry" I said.

"Just don't make a habit of it, Ms. Ikina" she replied as I walked out the door. The daydreaming had somewhat disoriented me, and I soon found myself completely lost. I sighed, and sat down by a nearby fountain. To either my relief or dismay (I wasn't sure which) no one came to help me. After a couple more minutes, I pulled out my phone and schedule. It was **9:49**, which meant my second class had started rather recently. I scrambled to find the room, and a wave of relief washed over me when I found it. As soon as I walked in the room, that wave evaporated. I found about another thirty pairs of eyes on me, and if that wasn't bad enough, the teacher that tried to speak to me spoke a completely different language. I could only stare wide-eyed at the man, who made no attempt to speak Japanese.

"Mr. Barrare, I think she's lost" said a smaller brown haired boy. I couldn't put my finger on why, but he just seemed a little too.. _feminine_?

"My apologies, Miss. Are you supposed to be in this class? This is Conversational French.". I looked at my schedule and indeed I had picked the wrong room.

"No, I'm supposed to be in Algebra two..." I said, realizing my stupid mistake. Well, if there were any a time to make one, it would be **ordinary** that it would be on my first day.

"Ah, yes. That's right downstairs. Haruhi, Could you please escort Miss...?"

"Naru"

"Miss Naru to her algebra two class?" asked the teacher.

"Of course, Mr. Barrare" said the girly-looking boy. I followed him out of the classroom and we started walking silently towards my class.

"So, you must be new here Naru" he said.

"Yeah, today's my first day" I replied sheepishly.

"I remember my first day..." said Haruhi.

"What happened on your first day?" I asked. After seeing a weird look on Haruhi's face, I quickly added "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry!".

"It's no problem, really" he said with a smile. "On my first day, I was looking for a quiet place to study. I accidentally fell upon the Host club, and ended up working for them. At first it wasn't too glamorous, but they eventually promoted me to being a full time Host.".

"Wow, that sounds interesting. What exactly is a Host club, Haruhi?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, as Tamaki would put it, _it's where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands_." said Haruhi.

"Wow. Sounds exclusive" I said.

"Not really. As long as you have money you can visit the club". My eyes widened.

"You mean you entertain girls, _for profit_?" I asked a little incredulous.

"Well..." started Haruhi. I couldn't believe that girls would waste money on boys paying them false compliments for an hour or two. "Here we are" said Haruhi cheerfully. "It was nice to meet you, Naru" he added in.

"Thanks a lot Haruhi. It was nice meeting you, too" I said, adding a smile.

"You should give the Host club a chance. I know, here." he said as he fumbled around in his pocket. A moment later, he handed you a get-in-free card for the Host club. It was good until Christmas break, but it could only be used once.

"Maybe... Thanks again." I said before entering the _correct_ classroom. And for the third time that day, I was the center of everyone's attention for about ten seconds.


	2. Sisterly Bonding

Nothing exciting happened the rest of the day. I found the rest of my classes okay, and thought about what Haruhi had told me. Sure, I was a bit curious, and it was great that she gave me a get-in-free card. Then again, I'm not one who likes that sort of attention. I couldn't figure out what to do with that damn card. It seemed to weigh more the more I thought about it. It wasn't until I got in the car with my sister that I knew what I was going to do.

"How was your first day? Was it fabulous?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, nothing much happened. Although, I did get lost on my way to second period." I replied, looking back on today's events.

"Ha! I should have known that you would. So how'd you get there?".

"Well, the teacher of the class instructed one of the boys to escort me to my class.". Her eyes widened and she braked in the middle of the road. Thankfully, no one else was traveling on it, or she could have killed us both. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked, as we came to a full stop. Instead of answering me, she just badgered me with a million questions.

"What!? My baby sister got escorted to her class by a boy? Who was he, was he handsome? I will not start this car again until you tell me _everything_". Knowing that she would indeed not start the car, I reluctantly told her _everything_.

"His name was Haruhi, and I guess he was cute, but not in a 'I want him right here, right now' kinda way. He was like, girly-cute. For a boy anyway".

"Shut up. SHUT. UP. It's only her first day, and she's already gotten ahead of me, in terms of meeting the Host club" my sister whined.

"Sis, just start the car. We can talk about this when we get home". And with that, you were off. The rest of the way home, you could hear her complaining about how it wasn't fair. I mostly ignored it, but then the idea struck me. Tomorrow, she would be turning eighteen, her golden birthday nonetheless, and I hadn't gotten her anything yet. If she's so enamored with the Host club, why not give her the get-in-free card as a gift? When I got home, I went straight to the room I shared with our younger sister. I quickly glanced at the clock, which read **4:21**_._ My sister, Hatsu, sat on my bed and looked up at me expectantly.

"What?" I said a little irritated.

"You said we would talk when we got home. And now we're home" she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"What else is there to know?" I asked.

"Oh my, how clueless you are. The Host club consists of the seven most attractive boys at Ouran. Now each Host has a type: You have Tamaki, he's the founder and president of the club, the king, if you will. He's the princely type. Then there's the vice-president Kyoya. He's the cool type. Then you have the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru & Kaoru. They're identical, and also the little devil type. Be warned, they are popular for their _brotherly love_-"

"Brotherly love? You mean like incest? No wait, even worse, like TWINCEST?" I cut in, a little disturbed.

"Naru, it's rude to interrupt others, especially when I, your wonderful, wonderful sister, am giving you a lesson. And on cute boys no less. Continuing on, you have Honey. He's the oldest member of the club, but looks can be deceiving. He looks like he belongs in elementary school still. He's the boy lolita type obviously. Then there's his cousin, Mori. Hot damn, that boy is tall, hot and silent. Truly the perfect man. His type fits him so well too, being that he is the tall, stoic type. And finally, the boy whose acquaintance you had the pleasure of making, Haruhi. Haruhi is the natural type, meaning that he doesn't exactly _perform_ like the others do. Him just being himself is what girls find so attractive about him. It's refreshing" she finished. The clock now read **5:56**. How we had spent over an hour and a half talking about a few boys was beyond me, but it was at least educational. After her lecture, she left to go make dinner. Mother would be staying late again at the office, and father was on another business trip. I sighed and started to do my homework while waiting for dinner to be ready. I was done before she was, being that my classes were all way to easy for me. Maybe I could get into class 1-A with my grades... But wait, moving up meant mom and dad having to spend more money on me. Maybe I could apply for a scholarship... they still gave those out, right? Eventually I was called down for dinner. It was just me, Hatsu, and our younger sister Akemi. We ate broiled fish with vegetables. Hatsu and Akemi started arguing, a common occurrence, about how Akemi hated fish and veggies. Hatsu, being how she is, told Akemi "You either eat this, or you don't eat" a philosophy handed down from our mother. I thanked Hatsu, and excused myself. I took a quick shower before heading off to bed, exhausted from today's events.


	3. Birthday Surprise!

**"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"** screamed Hatsu. She had startled me so bad that I fell off of my bed and, of course, landed on my face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I mumbled grumpily.

"Good! Because you know what today is!".

"What's today again? Akemi's birthday, right?" I joked.

"Naru! That's not funny!" she scolded, then left the room. I laughed a little to myself at her reaction and started my **ordinary **routine. By the time I was dressed and ready it was only **7:09**. Ugh. Why did she have to wake me up so early?

"Naru, can you make me breakfast please?" Hatsu asked. That was unusual, being that she often teased me about my horrendous cooking skills. But, being that it was her birthday, I complied. I made pancakes, the only breakfast food I am decent at making, and left some extra for Akemi. I didn't eat any myself, because I wasn't hungry yet. After breakfast it was only **7:47**, but I found myself being dragged towards the car. Hatsu wanted to arrive _super_ early today, in hopes of meeting a club member. Again, I complied with her birthday wishes. It wasn't until I had seen the semi-familiar pink building did I remember that I still had the get-in-free card.

"Hatsu, close your eyes and put out your hands. No questions" I commanded. Surprisingly she did exactly as I had asked, a big smile on her face.

"OOOO, what'd you get me?!" she asked excitedly. I placed the card in her hands and she frowned. "It doesn't _feel_ expensive" she said. "Oh, just open your eyes already" I said while rolling my own. I had never liked my sister's fondness for expensive and name-brand things. It annoyed me to bits. As soon as she realized what it was, she threw her arms around me "Oh, thank you! THANK YOU!" she cried. "But Naru, how did you end up with one of these?" she asked confused.

"Well, Haruhi gave it to me. He told me I should give the club a chance" I replied.

"You mean you had this, and you didn't tell me! You made no mention of Haruhi giving this to you yesterday!" she complained.

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise" I said with a smile. That shut her right up, and placed a smile on her face.

"C'mon! Let's go see if _they're_ here yet!" she said while dragging me by the arm with her. It was only **8:03**, and I doubted they would be there this early. I was surprised to see Haruhi in the abandoned music room my sister had just burst into. Haruhi looked rather surprised to see us too.

"What the-? Oh. Hey Naru" he greeted upon seeing me.

"Hi, Haruhi!" my sister squealed.

"Sorry, this is Hatsu, my older sister" I informed Haruhi.

"Nice to meet you!" said Haruhi with a smile. I swear, if I hadn't been there, my sister would have fainted. "So, what brings you two ladies here?" asked Haruhi.

"My sister wanted to see if the Host club was here. I guess it's too early for them" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm the only one here at this hour" said Haruhi.

"How come?".

"Well, the morning is the only time I can find a quiet place to study" said Haruhi.

"Study?"

"Yeah, I'm a scholarship student. I have to keep my grades up, otherwise I'll lose my scholarship". I had to admit, I never would have guessed it. He just seemed to fit in so well here. On the contrary, he _is_ a scholarship student... Maybe he could help me get a scholarship...

"Haruhi, how do you apply for a scholarship?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, first you'd have to talk to the chairman" he replied as my heart sunk. How in the hell was I supposed to do that? I didn't even know who the chairman _was_. I sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Why would you want a scholarship?" asked Hatsu, She was the eldest child, and she felt like it was her job to provide for us when our parents were too busy.

"Well... I wanted to be moved up to class 1-A...". The look on her faced made me feel a twinge of guilt. She took matters like this to heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?".

"I didn't want you to worry.." I replied growing quiet.

"W-well, I-I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Haruhi" she said as she exited. I put my head in my hands. Now I'd really done it..

"Hey, don't get so down on yourself, Naru" Haruhi said. "If you want, I'll help you apply for a scholarship. Just stop by here after school." he offered. I looked up at him. He really was a kind person. And what came out of my mouth next was not supposed to.

"Are you a girl?" I asked.

His face dropped a moment before saying "Well, now that you figured it out, I guess you'll have to stop by. Kyoya is going to want to talk to you". Great. My big mouth had gotten me in trouble. I nodded my head and then asked "Haruhi, what does the host club do for birthdays?"

~Time Skip~

The final bell had just wrung, and I dashed off to find Hatsu. I dragged her to the club with me. She still was upset with me, but would never miss an opportunity to meet a cute boy.

"Ah, Hatsu and Naru Ikina, correct? We've been expecting you" Said a tall boy with glasses. If I had to guess, I would bet that he was Kyoya. My sister tried to hand him the card, but he only shook his head.

"Please Miss, you are our honored guest today. That won't be necessary". She turned her attention towards me with an accusing, but inquisitive look. I just smiled and led her into the room.

"Welcome, Princess" said seven voices in unison. Hatsu was positively beaming. She was seated in a throne in the center of the room. The twins were the first to approach her.

"Happy birthday, Princess!" they said in unison.

"If you could please come with us-" one started

"-we'd be happy to help you find a dress more suited to this celebration" the other one finished. She gave me another dazzling smile before heading off with the two boys.

"Miss Naru, correct? I've been meaning to speak with you" said the same boy from before, the one with the glasses.

"You're Kyoya, right?".

"Correct. Now about our... _situation_. You do realize that this has to remain a secret. If word were to slip out about Haruhi... Well, let's put it this way; do you own a passport?" he said with a pleasant smile. I frowned at this.

"Kyoya, if you wanted me to keep it a secret, you could have just said so. No threats needed.". He looked surprised for a moment before replying.

"My apologies Miss."

"Please, just call me Naru"

"Alright. So, Naru, Haruhi tells me that you are interested in applying for a scholarship?"

"Correct. Can you help me?". He thought a moment before replying.

"Unfortunately, I can only tell you that you will have to take an entrance exam to be eligible for a scholarship. However, Tamaki's father happens to be the chairman of Ouran. I'm sure he could arrange a meeting with his father for you." I thought about this. An exam? I was awful at standardized testing... Maybe Haruhi could tutor me?

"Thank you very much for the information, Kyoya" I said before wandering off to find my sister. She looked stunning. The twins had chosen the perfect gown for her to wear. It complimented her in every way. She was currently back in her throne, waiting for something.

"There you are Naru! C'mon! We're about to sing happy birthday!" exclained Hatsu. I came to stand beside her as Mori and Honey rolled in a ginormous cake. Then we all started singing 'Happy Birthday'. The cake was exquisite, and I was happy to see that Hatsu was enjoying herself. It seemed like the events from earlier were long forgotten. By the end of the celebration, everyone was exhausted. I guessed I would be driving home, since Hatsu was ready to pass out. I wasn't totally comfortable with the idea though. The twins were nice enough to help Hatsu back to the car while I walked a few paces ahead. Once she was buckled up, I turned to the twins.

"Thanks for everything, you guys. I promise we'll return the dress as soon as possible" I said.

"Keep it" they said in unison.

"We couldn't possibly..." I started.

"But it was made especially for her" said the one on my left.

"It'd be an insult to refuse such a generous gift" said the one on my right. I stared at them a moment before smiling brightly.

"Wow! Thank you both so much!" I said on my, and Hatsu's behalf.

"It's no problem really" said the one to my left.

"Yeah, just an **ordinary** day's work" added the one on my right. I was now in the car, and was about to back out when I heard "Oh, and by the way, you should come visit the club sometime". I couldn't help but smile... Maybe I had misjudged them and their club. I took one glance at Hatsu before waking her gently so she could sleep in her own bed. Without even bothering to change my own clothing, I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.


	4. The Aftermath

I awoke naturally the next morning, at **8:39**.

"OH ****!" I said as I sprung out of bed. I was already dressed in my uniform, so I just straightened it out, put some perfume on, and fixed my hair. "Hatsu! Get up! We're gonna be late for school!" I screamed. I got no response from her, so I decided that she would take the day off. She was most likely still wiped out from the party, and I didn't want to deal with a cranky Hatsu. I figured I could call in sick or something if it became an issue. Without grabbing so much as an apple for breakfast, I sped out to the car and began to drive. I was speeding like a madwoman down back-roads, and was surprised that I didn't get in an accident. Upon arriving at the school at **8:52**, I found that the great gates leading into the school were locked. I stepped out of my car and pulled. Nothing. It took me ten minutes to realize that there had been a sign right above my line of sight. It read:

_Sorry, but school is not in session today. Please enjoy your weekend._

The weekend? No way it could be Saturday. When I checked my phone it's battery was almost on low, but it showed that it was, indeed, Saturday. I put my back to the cool metal of the gates and slid to the ground. It was hard not to break down and cry at this very moment. I settled for cradling my head in my arms for a long time. I didn't bother checking what time it was when I left the way I had come. I was about a mile from the school when the car started making weird noises. I shook it off at first, just thinking it to be my imagination. That was, until the car had come sputtering to a halt. I was now stranded on a two lane road with barely anything significant around to identify my location with. I made a grab for my phone and dialed my house phone number. Someone had to be awake by now, right? No luck. I tried Hatsu's cell, but she didn't answer this point, my battery, as well as my hope, were both drained. All I could do was pray that someone would help me. I was terrible with cars, I barely knew the make and model of my own. I thought about walking back to the school, but where would that get me? Maybe I could find some rich person's house and they would offer some assistance? Wishful thinking. That kind of stuff never happens in real life. I settled for snooping through the car's compartments. I found an owner's manual that was God knows how old. Nonetheless, I started to read through and decided it was in my best interest to attempt to fix it. I exited the vehicle, and lifted the hood. I was met with a puff of hot air? steam? I had no idea. I tried fanning it with the manual, but it didn't help much. I diagnosed the car as being overheated. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! I must have let the car run while I sat in front of the gates. I removed my keys and sat on the trunk. I then looked down at my now soiled dress. I must have gotten it dirty when I checked under the hood, as there was a giant black stain across my midsection. Figuring I might as well see what the rest of me looked like, I checked the tiny side mirror. Makeup was smeared in various places, it was either that or more stuff from the car. In short, I looked like a hot mess. I thought I saw a light reflect off of something farther down the road, but I didn't trust my eyes given my current state. Now that my adrenaline was gone, I realized just how tired and hungry I was. I ached down to my bones, and my brain felt like it was mush. Pitying myself a bit, I let a few tears fall. I was a wreck. My pity party was interrupted by a young male voice saying:

"Do you need assistance, princess?". I looked up, shocked that I had been caught in such a state. I must have seemed pathetic.

"N-no! I'm just waiting for a friend!" I lied. Why? Why did I have to refuse other people's help so easily.

"Why don't I wait with you until they arrive?" "R-really, that's not necessary"

"But I insist" said the young man. He took off his sunglasses, and I was stunned to find the most vivid violet eyes I had ever seen. In truth, they were the only violet eyes I had ever seen. I would love to draw or paint them someday.

"Tamaki, is that you?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes. And who might you be?" he replied looking confused.

"I'm Naru. Naru Ikina. Yesterday you celebrated my sister's birthday at the host club" I explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't get the pleasure of meeting you yesterday. It was a rather eventful day" he said.

"It's no problem, really. Oh, and thank you so much for making my sister's birthday one that will never be forgotten" I said with a smile.

"It pleases me to know that." he said, beaming. "Are you sure someone is coming for you?" he asked, once again serious.

"Er... I kinda sorta made that part up..." I said sheepishly.

"Why lie about needing assistance? It's okay to need help from someone else" he said while pulling out his phone. "Kyoya, call your mechanic. Hikaru, Kaoru, prepare the studio for Naru. Honey, Mori, get in contact with Haruhi. Everyone, 'Operation: Help Naru Ikina' is a go!" Tamaki said quickly. He then got out of the car. Well, actually a limo, to be more exact, and pushed me in. Thank God I had my phone in my hand because he gave me no time to protest before we drove off. I barely had time to text Hatsu that I would be out today before my phone died.


	5. Operation: Help Naru Ikina

We arrived outside a gigantic building with superb architecture. The many arcs were well spaced and proportionate of the building. It had a very open feel to it. Tamaki led me inside and I was nearly blinded by the fluorescent lights and white interior. Literally, almost everything in the lobby was white.

"Welcome back Mr. Suoh" a woman sitting at a desk greeted.

"Hello Cheryl. It's always a pleasure to see you" Tamaki replied with a smile before steering me into another room. This one was just as blinding as the lobby, but had a hair station, a makeup station, and a hallway that I assumed led to some type of wardrobe chamber.

"Hey Naru!" said the twins from behind, making me jump about a foot in the air. They snickered as I scolded them.

"That's not funny guys! You scared the crap out of me!".

"I see why you wanted us to meet _here_, Tamaki" said one of the little devils.

"Yeah, what happened, Naru?" said the other.

"Well... So I woke up and thought I would be late for school. I drove like hell only to figure out that it was Saturday. I left the car running too long, and it died on me. I admit, not my finest moment. I then tried to attempt to fix the car, but I'm not much of a mechanic. If Tamaki hadn't found me, I'd probably still be waiting on the side of the road right now...".

"Wow.." said twin 1.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to leave your car running" said twin 2. I glared at the second one as both of them came on either side of me.

"Well now, let's get you all fixed up!" they said.

"You should shower first, though" said twin 2. I glared at him once more, but allowed them to lead me to the bathroom.

"Guys! You are **NOT** coming in with me!" I shrieked and locked the door before they could enter. The room was big, with a full body shower, a separate bathtub (probably one of the ones with jets) and a full vanity, next to the sink and toilet. There was also something next to the toilet, but what it was was beyond me.

"Don't wash your hair!" said one of the twins. A little puzzled, I started to strip on my way to the shower. It had a panel next to it, so I could choose where and how I wanted the water to spray me, what soap I wanted, etc. After screwing around with it for a few minutes, I hopped in. The warm water felt wonderful on my aching body, and it was nice to get all of the grime from the past day or two off. When I finished, I stepped out and walked towards the vanity. My pale skin shone bright in the fluorescent lighting, as well as every little flaw that I have. I looked around the room, and for, what was it? The third time today I found myself dumbstruck by my own stupidity. I had forgotten a towel. I knocked on the door. No response. I peeked my head out and yelled for the boys. No way in hell was I going to walk around in a strange building in my birthday suit. The other club members could be here by now. I closed the door again and gave the room another look. There was a weird panel looking thing on a wall. I slid it open, to reveal a pair of undies, a bra, and a robe. I noted that the bra and panties _were_ my size, and if that weren't bad enough my soiled dress and undergarments were _nowhere_ in sight. I put on the clothing provided, but that didn't help ease my nerves. Had they come in while I had been showering? The more I thought about it, the worse the scenarios in my head went. I shuddered before re-entering the other room. Indeed the rest of the club was there, but I shot an accusatory glance at the two little devils.

"How did you guys know my clothes size? And why were my clothes not on the ground where I had left them?" I asked angrily.

"We had some employees take care of it." twin 2 said with a bored expression.

"Female, of course." added in twin 1. I was relieved, but was still a little on edge.

"Come and sit here. I'll wash your hair" said twin 1. I let him take my hand and lead me to the chair.

"So, Which one are you?"

"Kaoru."

"Which one of you is older?"

"Hikaru is" he said. So. Twin 1 was actually twin 2. Not that any of that mattered, now that I knew their names. "All done" he said while wrapping my hair in a towel. Then Hikaru took my hand and led me to another seat. It was in front of a mirror, like the one used in salons.

"Hikaru, Are you planning on cutting my hair!?" I questioned.

"Yes" is all he said, and before I knew it I had a smock thingy covering my body, and he already had the scissors to my hair. I watched as chunks cascaded to the floor. He then proceeded to blow dry and style it. He curled it very loosely, and then took my hand and led me to the makeup counter.

"Hi Naru-chan!" said Honey. "What color would you like?"

"I really don't wear makeup..."

"I think this color would look pretty. Sit still now, m'kay?" he said as he got to work. It was an odd process. I flinched almost every time I felt the brush hit my eyelid. The mascara and blush weren't so bad, neither was all of the, what was it, concealer? The eyeliner was the absolute worst. I felt like it would poke my eye out no matter how lightly Honey pressed the pencil to it. Eventually, due to my thrashing, we had to switch to liquid liner. It was better than the pencil, but I still didn't like it. I also freaked out when Honey started fixing up my eyebrows with some tweezers. He finished off by applying a light pink lip stick, before sending me to get my nails done. Tamaki was sitting across from me holding out his hands. He took them gently, before placing one of them in a bowl of warm water.

"Wow, Tamaki, you seem prepared" I said.

"Years of practice" he said while switching hands. He took the one that had just been taken out of the bowl and began to push back the cuticles. I stayed quiet the rest of the time, silently watching him work. He seemed so focused, almost like a professional.

"Tamaki, you're really good at this" I said admiring my freshly painted nails.

"Like I said, years of practice" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my nails were put under a drying fan.

"When I was young, I lived with my mother in France. She was always sick, so I spent a lot of my time by her side. I used to paint her nails, so she could still feel beautiful, even if she didn't feel too well" he said. I was speechless, but wasn't given much time to respond before being dragged down the long hallway I saw earlier. It opened up into a large room, with a type of stage at the center. I stepped on it, and was instantly surrounded by people. They were all asking questions about what fabric I liked, or arguing about what colors suited me best. I couldn't pry their attention away, so I yelped for help. I was swiftly carried away from the stage, and set down on a couch.

"Thanks Mori" I said slowly. He gave a small nod and a grunt in response, and that's when I found Haruhi. Thank goodness, someone normal.

"Hey" she said as she approached me.

"Hi. So you got whisked away too, eh?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Let's help you find an outfit" she said, offering me a hand.

"Something with pants, please" I requested. Everything we chose had to be pre-approved by the twins. I settled for a pair of leggings, some boots, and an olive colored shirt before stepping in front of the twins.

"It seems to be missing something" said Kyoya, as he strode across the room and picked out a darker green jacket. "Here" he said while handing it to me. I shrugged it on.

"Wow Naru-chan, you look great!" exclaimed Honey. I walked over to a full body mirror and examined myself. The person in the mirror could not be me. She had flawless skin, and great looking hair, and a good sense of fashion. I had none of these things. When I moved my hand, she moved hers.

"Kyoya, you were right, it is missing something" I said as I began walking away from the mirror, and towards the racks of clothing. I picked up a red checkered scarf and put it on once I was in front of the mirror again. "There. Now it's perfect" I said turning my attention to everyone. No one said anything, and I began to get a little freaked out. "Um...?"

"SO CUTE!" said Tamaki while spinning me around. I stumbled over to the couch once he put me down, incredibly dizzy. I smiled while trying to clear my vision.

"Your car is all fixed up and is waiting outside for you, Naru" I heard Kyoya say.

"Thank you all so much" I said trying to grab them all for a hug. It kinda worked at one point, but I opted for individual hugs instead. After getting directions to my house from Kyoya (I didn't even know he knew where I lived), I was just about to go outside before remembering my dress.

"Wait! What about my uniform!?" I cried.

"We disposed of it" said Hikaru. Disposed of it? Did they realize that I didn't have the money to pay for a new one.?

"But-"

"Don't worry. Our mother designed those dresses. We have tons of extras, just take one" said Kaoru while handing me one.

"But-"

"No buts." said both twins. I thanked them again before turning to Tamaki.

"Do you think you could schedule a meeting between me and your father? I want to apply for a scholarship, like Haruhi".

"Father is rather busy, but I'll see what I can do" he replied. I was about to thank him when Kyoya cut in.

"On one condition, you visit the Host club more often".

"Deal" I said without even batting an eye. If visiting them is what it took to get me a scholarship, I would gladly do it. I had come to enjoy their company after today's events. I wouldn't mind seeing all of them a little more.

"Bye bye! Thanks for everything!" I said on my way out. I then began the long ride home, which took even longer since my car had no GPS. I really did have to start paying more attention to my surroundings...


	6. The Call

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered my house.

"Where the hell have you been!? And why do you look so well dressed for once" asked Hatsu angrily.

"Yes, I'd like to know that too" said my mother.

"Mom!" I exclaimed while running to give her a hug.

"Don't think just because you greet me kindly that you're off the hook" she said as I squeezed her tight. Sighing, I released her and we all gathered on the living room couch.

"As you know, yesterday was Hatsu's birthday, so I threw a party for her with the help of some guys at school-"

"Define 'some'" mom interrupted.

"Well, there's six boys and one girl. Although, the girl has to dress like a boy because of some circumstances but that's besides the point. Anyway, so we came home dead tired from the party and went to sleep."

"You mean to tell me that you left Akemi all by herself last night!?" my mother said with an expression of both horror and anger written on her face.

"Err.. That would be a yes. But mom, Akemi is thirteen. She knows not to open the door for strangers, she knows 9-1-1, and she knows how to make herself food without burning the house down" I defended.

"Just continue with the story, Naru" said Hatsu.

"Right. So this morning I woke up late and though it was a school day, so I rushed off to school. When I got there I figured out that it was Saturday, and started to come home. The car broke down, and I was on a back-road, so I tried to fix it myself. By the way, I did call Hatsu, the house, and Akemi. _Thanks for answering_", I threw in sarcastically to Hatsu.

"So how did you get home?" my mother asked.

"Well, a boy from school found me, one of the ones who helped with the party, and practically forced me to come with him. I did text Hatsu that I was out though" I defended again.

"So why didn't you answer our calls or texts?" Mom said frowning.

"Well... my phone died right after I texted Hatsu. Can I please finish explaining now, or are you two going to keep interrupting me?" I said irritated. I took their silence as a sign to continue. "So, the boy from earlier, his name is Tamaki, called his friends and told them to meet at a fashion studio. When we got there, they made me clean up before starting all of this" I motioned to myself.

"So let me get this straight. You being a dumbass not only led you to hang out with the Host club, but got them to make you into a girl too?" asked Hatsu incredulous.

"Hatsu!" both mom and I cried.

"What?" she asked.

"Now what is this 'Host club'?" my mom asked. I took this as my chance to escape. As Hatsu started to tell mother their life stories, I went to my room and lay on the bed. "_On one condition, you visit the Host club more often_". "_Oh, and by the way, you should come visit the club sometime_". They really wanted me to go, huh? Maybe I should visit once or twice before my meeting with Tamaki's dad. But then it'd be hardcore studying from there on out. Then again, the Host club makes money off of the girls who visit them. Kyoya would probably want me to come as much as possible. Oh great, so I really _would_ be paying for it. I groaned as Akemi entered the room.

"Well that's not very nice" she said.

"Sorry. Not meant for you." I said turning to face her.

"Naru! You look like a girl!" she said surprised. "How come you never let me do your hair or makeup, huh?" she asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I wasn't expecting my day to go like this, it just sorta happened. You know I'm not into this kinda stuff" I defended. She shrugged and left the room, giving me peace and quiet for once. I grabbed my phone and plugged it into its charger. It turned on a few minutes later, and sure enough there were at least ten calls from my family members. I tossed it aside and grabbed my notebook. It had been a while since I had drawn anything in it. I looked back at my old drawings, cringing at the tiniest imperfections. I turned on some music, grabbed a pencil and aimlessly started drawing. It started off as a pretty standard face. Then I gave it glasses, and after adding a few more details, Kyoya was drawn. I admired it a few more moments before starting the next. When I finished I checked the time. It was **9:29**. I had been drawing for nearly 3 hours. I left my room to find myself some dinner. There was nothing in the fridge, so I grabbed the car keys.

"I'm going to get some food!" I yelled.

"No you're not. Is that any way to treat your father after he just got back?" said my dad.

"Dad!" I exclaimed running to give him a hug. "When did you get back?"

"An hour or two ago" he responded. I was surprised nobody bothered to tell me. It wasn't like my family to not fetch me when a guest had arrived. Mom was big on courtesy.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They went to get something for us to eat." Dad said. If they went to get food and Dad was back, something big must be happening.

"What is it?"

"A surprise" he said giving me nothing.

"How long have they been gone?"

"40-ish minutes". Odd. No food we ever got took this long to get. I grabbed the house phone and dialed Hatsu's number. It didn't even ring. I tried Mom's next. Same thing. On the off chance Akemi had hers, I called it. It rang, and I was relieved to hear someone pick up. I listened for a moment. I didn't even feel the phone slip from my hand. I heard it hit the floor, but it was drowned out, like it fell far away from me. I felt myself moving, but I don't remember it. The last thing I heard before leaving the house was my Dad calling out to me.


	7. Useless Helpless Hopeless

I don't remember driving to the scene, nor do I remember my reaction to what I saw. What I do remember is waking up in a hospital chair in the lobby. I looked around and spotted a clock on the wall. It read **11:33**. I was more than a little disoriented, but I managed to escort myself to the front desk.

"How are they?" I asked the woman at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, but there's been no change. They're still in critical condition." She said with a sad look. I returned to my spot, and tried to stop memories from last night from re-entering my mind. The Call. There had been an accident. Two women and one girl injured severely. Without thinking I grabbed the keys and ran off to meet them. When I arrived, I saw what looked like the remains of my mother's car strewn across the road. Flashing lights and sirens everywhere. I broke through the police and paramedics to see... They made me ride with an officer, not trusting me to drive myself to the hospital in my state. We were in... I didn't even know the name of the hospital. My father had been contacted. I had stayed overnight. I was in complete disarray. I paced the lobby, back and forth, back and forth. _What if they never come back? What could I have done? What can I even do?_ I'm useless. Helpless. Hopeless. I felt a strong hand gently grab my arm and guide me back to my seat. My father had stayed the night with me.

"How about I go get us something from the cafeteria?" he asked, trying to distract me from reality. I always loved food, but right now it was the last thing I wanted. I nodded so I wouldn't worry him, and he left. I was truly alone in this moment, and that terrified me. I wasn't afraid of being alone, but afraid of losing everyone. To me, every relationship we make from the first moment we make it makes us eternally bound to one another. Even in hatred, we share one thing in common: hatred. The only thing strong enough to break those bonds? Death. Death didn't care if they were taken too young. Death didn't bother to think how it would affect those around you. Death simply did it's job, leaving the painful raw emotions for us to clean up. I hated Death. There was no way in hell that _it_ would be taking my family away from me any time soon. They were my best friends, as sad as that sounds. My father returned with a coffee and a muffin. I took the coffee, but let the muffin sit idly in my lap. Just looking at it made me sick. I knew it wasn't rational, but I hated food. All food. If they had not been getting a celebratory dinner, they wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. The details of the accident were of no import to me. What was important was that more than half of my family members were lying in hospital beds, fighting for survival. _Why them? Why now? I just got one parent back, why did I have to possibly lose the other? __**Why couldn't it have been me?**_ I took a swig of the bitter liquid. It burned my throat, but who cares? Normally, I like sweet things, but this was no time to be self-indulgent. What mattered was being here for them, no matter what the outcome.

"Sweetie, I think you should head on home. I'll call you a cab" started Dad.

"No". He didn't bother arguing with me, not at a time like this. They say during hard times, families stick together. Well right now, I felt as though I was hanging on by a thread, and it only kept breaking.

~Time Skip **4:57**~

I didn't know how long I'd been here. I didn't know how I looked. Where I was. I wasn't even sure this was real life. It felt like a dream, and a rotten one at that. I pinched myself. Nothing. I did it again. Nothing. Again. Again. Again. I looked down at my arm and saw the skin begin to darken. This wasn't a dream, that was for sure. I glanced at my father who had fallen asleep. He had a frown planted on his face, even in sleep. I turned my attention to a man in a coat with a clipboard. We made eye contact, and after saying something to a nearby nurse, he walked over to me. He was young looking, maybe 20s, and reminded me very much of someone I knew. I couldn't place who though.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Ikina. I'm Dr. Ootori". That name... Why did it sound so familiar? "I am one of the doctors looking after your mother and sisters". I didn't respond, so he continued. "I think it would be a good idea for you to go home. I promise I will call you if anything changes" he offered. I gave a small shake of my head. "It's your decision. But what about school?" I shrugged. "Well, where do you attend?".

"Ouran Academy" I said weakly.

"Ah, I remember my days there. You know, I have a younger brother that goes there. Maybe you know him. His name is Kyoya". This sparked a little interest, slightly pulling me from my mood. "By the look on your face, I take it you do. How about this: You go home, and if anything changes, I'll have Kyoya personally escort you back here". I thought this through. I reluctantly accepted his proposal, and he called a ride for both me and my father. I didn't even have the energy to thank him. I fell asleep on the way home. I was awakened by my father, and headed straight to my room. Pictures everywhere, Akemi's things thrown across the room. It was all too much. I curled up under the blankets, letting it cover my head. I didn't fall back asleep until after I cried for what felt like several hours.


	8. Distractions

I woke up around noon the next day. Dad had let me skip school, considering what had just happened. I went to go visit them after eating a bit of breakfast. Nothing had changed majorly, but we could visit them now. Mom was adorned with several cuts and bruises, and had a few broken bones. Hatsu had something stuck through her, resulting in her needing surgery, but looked pretty similar to my mom. Akemi, poor little Akemi, had barely a patch of white left on her visible skin. Bruises and scrapes were everywhere. I was told that they were hit by a drunk driver. He didn't survive, but he hit Akemi dead on. If he had survived, and she had died... Let's just say I may have been charged with murder. Thankfully, that was not the case... yet. Stop. Rewind. Don't repeat. I thought these four words constantly, trying to remind myself to be strong for them. Too bad I couldn't exactly lend them my strength. I was pulled from my thoughts by someone entering the room. It was Kyoya's brother.

"Hello, Ms. Ikina".

"It's Naru".

"Well then, Naru, it's nice to see you again. Although not that I'd want it to be under these circumstances." he stated. I nodded in agreement before turning to my thoughts. They were focused this time on Kyoya and his brother. They both seemed ambitious. And they could both be kind, although, Kyoya's is almost never genuine. I wonder if his brother has a dark streak like he does. This continued until my father entered the room. I strained to hear the conversation my father and Dr. Ootori were having. "...too much... not responding... prepare for...". By what I could hear, it didn't sound good. It sounded like at least one of my family members would not be waking up.

"E-excuse m-me" I mumbled as I sped out of the room. I couldn't take it. I needed to go. I called for a cab, and told it to take me to school. By the time I would arrive, school would be over. But that didn't mean that I couldn't find _something_ to distract me. And I knew the perfect distraction. The Host Club. I could talk to Tamaki about me meeting his father, or Haruhi about when to schedule our study dates. Or I could just generally try to enjoy myself, and let myself swoon over them. When I got to the club, Kyoya greeted me, asking who I would visit.

"Tamaki, then Haruhi, if that's okay with you". He lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of not one, but two hosts. More money for him.

"Greetings, princess" said Tamaki upon seeing me approach him and his guests.

"Tamaki, I know it isn't fair, but do you think I could have a word with you. Alone?" I asked. He nodded and walked with me to a room I had never noticed before.

"Have you talked to your father?".

"I have, and he said in order to apply for a scholarship, you have to prove that you need it. As well as take the entrance exam.".

"Prove it?".

"Yes. Take Haruhi for example. She only has one parent to provide for her.".

"That won't be hard. I currently am in that same situation" I said, almost in an oddly happy tone. He looked at me with a sad expression.

"What happened, Naru?".

"Well..." I started, telling him all I knew about the accident. His expression got more upset once I told him about Mom and Hatsu, but he looked absolutely heartbroken when I told him about Akemi. He stepped forward and gave me a tight hug.

"I know this will sound insensitive of me... but I must ask... Is there any way to confirm this story?" he barely was able to choke out.

"I believe I can do that." said Kyoya, entering the room.

"Naru's family is currently being treated in one of my family's hospitals. My brother is their doctor" he stated.

"Well, I'll report this back to my father then... It shouldn't take long" said Tamaki. He stood still for a long while.

"Shouldn't you go back to entertaining guests?" Kyoya asked Tamaki, who then became his normal self again and dashed out of the room.

"Kyoya, how do I pay for your, er, services here?" I asked.

"No need for you to worry yourself over that now".

"Kyoya, would you hire me? With everything happening... and this visit... I could really use the money". He looked me in the eyes with an almost sympathetic expression. Weird. I had never seen Kyoya with any sort of emotion, except the one for keeping guests happy.

"I think we might be able to find something you could do... What skills do you possess?". I froze while thinking... What _was_ I good at?

"W-well, I can draw pretty decently, and I play the violin..." I should have said played. I haven't touched it in months, maybe even a year or two. I wasn't even sure I could still read sheet music.

"Hmm... let's start you off easy. How about a maid?". I accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Kyoya!" I said while throwing my arms around his waist. He seemed surprised, but eventually gave me a small squeeze in response. I let go and went to go see Haruhi.

"Are you okay, Naru? You look like you're about to cry." she stated. I quickly wiped my eyes on the backs of my hands.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional" I replied sitting across from her. I started asking her about dates for studying. She was open almost any time she wasn't with the Host club.

"So guess what" I somewhat commanded after we had our dates ready.

"What?".

"You're looking at the Host club's new personal maid!". She gave me an uneasy smile.

"So, you sold your soul to the shadow king?". I frowned.

"No, its more like _he's_ doing _me_ a favor"

"Personal maid, huh?" said Kaoru.

"Just _how_ personal?" said Hikaru. I hit Hikaru, who was closest to me.

"OW!" he protested.

"Are you always this obnoxious?" I asked. He wore a fake, hurt expression on his face.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about". I rolled my eyes. "You do know" he continued, "that all Host club employees are required to wear uniforms".

"And, it just so happens, _we_ get to design them" added Kaoru. Great, I kind of started to expect this from Hikaru, but Kaoru too now? I groaned as they grabbed either arm and dragged me to their car. We arrived at the studio shortly after.

"Strip" they said in unison.

"What!?" I said, cheeks flaming.

"We have to measure you" said Kaoru innocently.

"Can't you have a _female_ worker do it?".

"We could, but where's the fun in that?" said Hikaru.

"You could either undress yourself, or we can assist you.". I didn't care which one said it. I hit them both.

"Female. Employee. NOW.". Moments later, I had a woman with a tape measure standing in front of me. She measured me within five minutes. I stepped out of the measuring room, once clothed, and found Hikaru and Kaoru looking at different fabrics.

"Which do you like best, Naru? Silk or more of a velvet?" they asked.

"I guess silk".

"Nice choice!" they said with devilish grins, earning them another smack from me. I waited about half an hour for them to return with a pretty standard maid's uniform. It somewhat resembled the school uniform by the neckline, but that was quickly changed after expressing my opinion on it. They made it so it was more of a scoop-neck, which got dangerously close to showing off cleavage. Not to mention it was a tad too short in my opinion. And I thought regular dresses gave too much freedom. I felt as though you could see my underwear if I were to bend over. I would definitely be wearing some type of shorts under this. They also handed me a black bow, and a pair of black heels that were dangerously high. I had little to no experience walking in heels. They refused to change the height or type of heel, which meant that I would have to learn to walk in them.

"Put your arms out on either side of you" they instructed. I did as told, and they both took a hand. Even in heels, I was much shorter than them. "Now walk. One foot at a time". I did as told. I got pretty good at it, until I got too cocky. I stepped wrong, making my ankle give out causing me to fall on one Hitachiin brother. To make matters worse, the other one was still holding my hand, so he fell on top of me as well. It was a Hitachiin-Naru sandwich.

"I think that's enough practice for today" I said. We got off of each other, but I couldn't walk on my injured ankle.

"I'll go get ice" said Hikaru. Kaoru put me on his back, and carried me around.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. You're the one we're all worried about"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Instead of responding, he simply handed me off to Hikaru, who held me bridal style, before starting to wrap the makeshift ice-pack around my ankle. I freaked out a bit once I felt the cold hit my skin, causing my face to get very close to Hikaru's.

"S-sorry" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it" he said. His cheeks looked a bit pink. I touched my hand to his forehead, which only made him get redder.

"Are you okay? You feel kinda warm".

"I'm fine" he said shakily while almost dropping me onto a nearby couch.

"For now, you can wear flats, but we must approve of them first" said the twins. Sighing, I got more comfortable on the couch.

"Whatever you say..." I slowly drifted off. For the first time since that night, I had been able to fall asleep without crying beforehand.


	9. The Interview

The next time I visited my family was two days later. The doctors believed that Hatsu and Mom would be waking up soon, within the week even. Unfortunately, that was not the case for Akemi. They couldn't tell when or if she would wake up. I also had my leg checked out. I had indeed sprained my ankle trying to walk in those death traps. I was told that once it heals I should do some strengthening exercises to strengthen my ankles. The idea was, if my ankles were stronger, even if it gave out like last time, I wouldn't injure it. I got a brace from Kyoya's brother, and could apply light pressure to it when walking. It did get rather annoying when trying to work though. I almost always spilled a little of whatever I would be carrying, and cleaning became a little tougher too. Kyoya worked me to the bone, but I was grateful. My visit had already been repaid, and I wasn't doing too bad. Mom's boss let her keep her job, but wouldn't pay her while she was on medical leave. I'm pretty sure Dad had been fired or had quit his job, because he spent way too much time at the hospital to be working full time. That meant it was up to me to support the family now. I took about twenty percent of my paycheck out every time so we had enough money for food. The rest went to bills. Water bills, electric bills, medical bills. You name it. Between work, family, and school I barely had time to think of much else. So far, I have managed to keep the house clean, even with all of the chaos that has happened the past few days. I wish things could return to normal... My plain lifestyle was better than one dealing with constant stress. Speaking of stress, I had my interview with Mr. Suoh tomorrow. Kyoya kindly gave me the day off today too, so I could prepare. I wasn't quite sure what to expect at this meeting. Most likely I'd have to wing it. I should also mentally prepare myself in case he speaks of the accident. Sigh. So much to do, such little time...

~Time Skip~

I arrived at Mr. Suoh's office ten minutes before my scheduled appointment. I waited anxiously for the longest ten minutes of my life before his assistant told me to enter. I did, and there sat Mr. Suoh behind a grand wooden desk.

"Ms. Ikina, correct? Please have a seat". He didn't quite look like Tamaki. I saw some similarities in their personalities though. "So, my son tells me you would like to apply for a scholarship?. I nodded. "And it seems that young Mr. Ootori can confirm that your family is indeed incapable of supporting you and your education fully?"

"Yes, sir"

"You do know about the entrance exam you will have to take to move up to class 1-A, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now then, I will arrange a date for you to take the test-" he was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. The only number I had allowed to have the volume up is the hospital. Forgetting about Mr. Suoh, I answered it. I started to get up before remembering why I was here.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Suoh. That was Dr. Ootori from the hospital-"

"Go" he said. "Your family needs you. We can reschedule this meeting. I have much more to talk to you about." I thanked him and sped off to the hospital. I had to see it with my own eyes...


	10. Mixed Emotions

I walked into the room to see three pairs of eyes on me. Mom's, Dad's, and Hatsu's. They were finally awake. I didn't know what to do. I stood in the doorway, gaping at them. I could feel the tears falling down my face. It was my dad who finally led me to a chair and sat me down. All I could do was stare as relief washed over me. _They're okay!_ the little voice inside of my head exclaimed. They would be fine, they would heal. I was only snapped out of my trance when I focused my attention on Akemi. She still looked just as bad as she had the first time I'd seen her. That sight snapped me out of my previously ecstatic mood.

"Naru" I heard my father say. I turned my head to him.

"Can we talk?". I nodded my head and followed him out of the room.

"As you know, your mother and Hatsu have awakened. They're expected to make a full recovery after going through some physical therapy.". That was great to hear. It didn't help raise my mood though. "Naru..." he started. "We have to face the reality that Akemi... may not be coming back". His words were muffled, like I was wearing earplugs. I most certainly was not. I looked at my hands. They had started shaking uncontrollably. I sunk to the ground in the middle of the hallway. Instead of my father comforting me, I heard:

"Help! Somebody! Call a doctor!". I couldn't move from my spot in the hallway. I was back to feeling useless. Helpless. Hopeless. I watched between sobs as doctors rushed into the room. Moments later, they started to wheel Akemi out of the room.

"Akemi!" I shouted trying run after her on my bad ankle. I almost fell, and that's when I felt a pair of strong hands restraining me. It was Kyoya. He didn't say anything, but just held me back. I wanted to get away from him, but I didn't have the energy. Instead, I let him lead me to his car. Instead of taking me home, he took me to an unfamiliar house.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay." said Kyoya. "I have work to attend to. This is Honey's house. Him and Mori will be looking after you this evening." I didn't respond. "Please try to relax a bit Naru. I thought it would be better to be with people who care for you rather than to leave you alone at a time like this". The car door opened and Honey climbed in to pull me out.

"C'mon Naru-chan. Let's get you inside. Takashi" he said as Mori came to pick me up. I just lay limply in his arms until he set me down on Honey's bed. Honey crawled up next to me and Mori sat on the corner of the bed. "Do you wanna talk about it Naru-chan?" asked Honey. I shook my head 'no' quickly, "You can cry if you want, Naru-chan", I knew I didn't need his permission to cry, but the tears didn't start to fall until after he said so. I felt him give me a big hug as he tried to comfort me. I eventually ran out of tears, so I tried to focus on my breathing. I ended up falling asleep. I woke up in Mori's arms as he carried me downstairs. My arms were thrown lazily around his neck. I buried my face in his chest and he stalled. Before putting me in my Dad's car, he whispered:

"Stay strong, Naru".

~Time skip~

Friday. It had been a week since the party. Which also meant it had been almost a week since the accident. I tried to keep my mind off of it, but it consumed me. My train of thought always found some way to connect to the accident. I glanced out the window next to me during my first class.

"Ms. Ikina, pay attention. That's the third time this week" Mrs. Yakamoto said. I mumbled an apology, and the bell rang. "Ms. Ikina, please stay after class". I waited patiently for the rest of the class to leave. "Ms. Ikina, I as well as all of your teachers have been notified of your _situation_." I flinched at the word 'situation'. I'm not exactly sure why, but it bothered me that she said it so casually."We've also been notified that you are going to apply for a scholarship. I would like to wish you luck". I thanked her and stumbled off to my next class. Something similar happened with all of my classes today. Teachers wished me luck and gave me their condolences. I guessed that would be **ordinary** for anyone in my position, although receiving both at once was overwhelming. After my last class, I headed off to the music room. I changed and was about to get to work. I was met with an empty room, except for six boys and one girl with their eyes focused on me. By now I had gotten pretty used to people staring at me.

"Naru-chan..." started Honey.

"We're worried about you" ended the twins. Tears threatened to flood my eyes.

"We want you to come with us this weekend to one of Kyoya's family's resorts" said Tamaki.

"We've already asked your father, and he agreed that it would be good for you" chimed in Kyoya.

"I'll be there too, Naru. I wouldn't let you spend an entire weekend with these damn rich people by yourself" added in Haruhi. Mori didn't say anything, as usual. I walked over to them, and they pulled me in for a group hug. I could feel my face growing wetter by the minute, but I allowed myself to be comforted by my friends. It's a seemingly small luxury that is only realized for what it is worth once you need it most.


	11. The Weekend Part 1

I asked Haruhi to stay the night and help me pack. Her dad Ranka brought over her suitcase for the weekend. Even though he's odd and likes to dress like a woman, he's an awesome person. It makes me kinda sad though... I think he makes a better looking girl than I do.

"No! Not again!" Haruhi groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked at her sudden change of mood.

"My dad. He's always trying to get me to dress more like a girl. He replaced all the clothes I had packed with dresses and stuff.". I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry!" I barely got out, tears stinging my eyes.

"Well if I have to suffer, then so do you" Haruhi said as she started putting some dresses in my suitcase before closing it tightly. I was still dying of laughter when she suggested we get ready for bed. Still giggling to myself, I got up to do my nighttime routine. Brush teeth, wash face, etc. I would be sleeping in my own bed and Haruhi would be using Akemi's. It stung a little to see that someone other than Akemi was there, but I was glad that for the first time in a while I wouldn't have to be alone.

~Morning~

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" I heard an ecstatic Tamaki yell, scaring my half to death.

"Senpai, it's rude to wake people up so early. How did you get in here anyway?" asked Haruhi groggily.

"Naru's father gave me a key" answered Kyoya.

"Um Naru-"

"-what's up with your hair?" asked the twins. I sprinted towards the bathroom and locked the door. My hair was in its **usual** bundle of tangles. After brushing out the knots, I brushed my teeth and such before re-entering my room. I walked in to see Mori carrying both mine and Haruhi's things out the door. I was never a light packer, and I doubt Ranka was, so the bags must have been at least 50+ lbs. Then again, he is always carrying Honey around.

"Change into this Naru-chan" Honey said handing me a dress.

"Honey, I-"

"It was made by Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm sure it'd make them happy to see you wear it". Sighing I grabbed the dress and went back into the bathroom, not wanting another gift lecture from those two little devils. When I re-emerged, all eyes were on me.

"Wow, Naru-" said Kaoru

"-you look-" said Hikaru

"-SO CUTE!" exclaimed Honey while running to give me a hug. I laughed at Honey's reaction, but couldn't help but think about the fact that everyone except Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki seemed a little more red than usual. I kept this thought to myself as we exited the house and got in a limo.

"Put this on" said Tamaki as he tossed me a blindfold.

"More foreplay boss?" asked the twins, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I TOLD YOU I WAS TRYING TO HELP HER..." Tamaki defended. I tuned it out pretty quickly after that, but wore the blindfold. I generally liked surprises. When they were the good kind that is. I ended up falling asleep on whoever was next to me.

"Naru-chan, we're here!" said Honey. I whipped off my blindfold and looked around. In front of me stood a large beach house right near the water. Slightly to the left was a map of the area. Not only did this place have five star restaurants and entertainment centers, but a spa as well. I had always wanted to visit a spa. It's one of my more secret wishes, being that it's more on the girly side of things to do. Nonetheless, I ran up the front steps eagerly. I reached for the handle and was a bit taken aback when it didn't immediately turn and open.

"It's locked. Try this" said Kyoya, a key in his outstretched palm. I grabbed it excitedly and put it in the door. In my haste, I kept unlocking and re-locking the door, unable to figure out which way would open the door. I felt a strong hand over mine twist the door the correct way. I stood there a moment looking after Mori, who had just opened the door. He placed our bags by the front door.

"Room assignments will be decided later. Everyone, Let's head to the beach!" Tamaki ordered. "He does know that he isn't a real king, right?" I whispered to Haruhi. She giggled and we went to get changed. To my astonishment, I found not a single bathing suit. I went to find Haruhi, asking her if she had packed them before bombarding my suitcase with dresses.

"Whoops. Guess I forgot. You can borrow one of mine if you want". I rolled my eyes and picked up a greenish blue bikini.

"Is this all you have?" "My dad didn't pack any one pieces..." groaned Haruhi. I went back into the bathroom I was in and changed. It fit okay, but I'd always been a little self conscious. Growing up, I was a very chubby child, and I hadn't completely grown out of that. I snatched a towel from the bathroom before making my way alone towards the beach. It was early, probably 11-ish. I hadn't even gotten to eat breakfast. Before settling at the beach I checked the map for a nearby food stand. I found a bar a few yards down and sat down on a stool. I ordered some fruit thing and a mango smoothie. I looked around for any of my friends. No one was in sight. I loved being with them, but I also liked some time to myself. Thinking time. I was about to start thinking about my family again when the twins slid on either side of me.

"For your troubles" Hikaru paid the bartender as him and Kaoru began to drag me away. We got to the water's edge before they stopped. They began to enter as I just stood there, admiring the water.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"Nothing.. I just.. have never been to the beach before" I replied. They reappeared on either side of me, each taking a hand.

"Let's go together then, okay?" they said in unison. Slowly, the three of us walked together towards the approaching tide. I froze when the water hit me.

"COLD!" I yelped while scooting backwards. The twins just shrugged and kept going in further. Next I saw Tamaki following Haruhi around looking like a lost puppy. They really are cute together. I wonder...

"Naru-chan!" screamed a waving Honey, shaking me of my thoughts. He and Mori were already in the water, playing what looked like water volleyball. Honey was playing on some kind of raft so he could actually hit the ball. I looked over to see Kyoya, black book in hand, sitting in a beach chair. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Work" he replied in a monotone voice. I frowned. Work? On vacation? I contemplated stealing his book. Even though he was thin, he looked pretty athletic. I'm sure he could catch up to me, especially since my strides were like, a fourth of his. I let him and his black book be... for now anyway. I sat in a neighboring chair, enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin.

"Kyoya, are we doing anything specific for dinner?"

"Well, since we're at the beach, I was going to say to go for seafood. It's Haruhi's favorite, and Honey loves to catch them". I stayed silent for a moment.

"You mean you guys cook it yourselves?" I asked astonished.

"To be more specific, Mori and Honey do, but all the same, yes". This struck me as a little odd, but I was happy that they weren't too dependent on their staff.

"Naru! Lookout!" screamed the twins. Had I not looked up, the ball would have bounced off of the top of my head. However, I did look up and that gave me a ball to the face. Stunned by the ball, I attempted to get up but ended up falling face-first into the sand. I felt Mori lift me up, and place me on my feet. His arm was still securely fastened across my waist.

"Maybe the cold water will snap her out of her daze" Hikaru suggested. Mori picked me up again and began to carry me into the water. Hikaru's plan did work, but it also made me shoot out of my skin. I clung to Mori until I was all the way in.

"You'll be okay Naru" he said. I opened my tightly clenched eyes and looked around. Everything but my head was submerged. I looked down at my now soaked cover up that clung to me. I groaned and started to make my way out before being jerked back a bit. Mori was still holding on to me.

"Mori, it's okay. You can let go" I said with a small smile, trying to mask my irritation. His face turned red but he silently released me. Once I got back to me seat, I stripped myself of the sopping dress and wrapped myself in my towel. I hadn't planned on going in that far, much less while wearing the only pool cover up type thing I brought. I sighed as I dried off, closing my eyes. I awoke to find myself in the chair, my towel discarded from view. I sat up swiftly, but doubled over in pain the next moment. I had forgotten to put on sunscreen. I silently cursed myself and went to look for my towel. It was resting underneath my chair. How it got there was beyond me. I picked it up, and grabbed my dress as well. I needed some Aloe Vera and fast. I looked and saw everyone else in the water, playing a 3v3 match. Smiling, I started stiffly walking back to the House. The stairs were the hardest part. I found the nearest bathroom and hopped in the shower, making sure that there were towels there first. I got out, wrapped myself in a towel and exited the bathroom. a few moments later, I bumped into Kyoya, black book in hand. Taking my attire as an advantage, I boldly grabbed for the book and sped off in the opposite direction. Kyoya wouldn't do anything if I was in a towel, right? I ran down a few corridors before having a mini heart attack when I found him at the end of the last one. A dead end. I held the towel up with one hand, while the other held the black book behind my back.

"Naru, what do you think you're doing?" he asked calmly. Even though he seemed calm, there was something dark in it.

"Nothing" I lied in a sing-song voice.

"Then you wouldn't mind handing me back my book" he said, clearly not amused. I just kept slowly backing up in the hallway as he steadily walked towards me, his expression unchanging. I felt my back hit the wall and my eyes widened. He smirked and reached out his hand. At first I thought he was going to do something inappropriate, but he cupped my face in his hand. He slowly began to lean for ward and I swear my heart almost stopped. That's when he snatched the book from my one hand and moved his lips by my ear.

"Touch my book again, and you'll have it much worse than this" he said coolly before exiting the hallway. I stood there in shock for a moment before chasing him down the hallway.

"Wait! Kyoya! Which room am I?". I got no response, whether he hadn't heard me or was just ignoring me I couldn't say. I settled for entering different rooms until I finally found mine. I changed into a shorter dress that was a light purple color. I fixed my hair and waited to be called down for dinner. There was a knock at the door, and I felt my face heat up when Kyoya popped his head into the room.

"Naru, it's time for..." he stopped abruptly when his eyes rested on me.

"...Dinner?" I finished, still flaming. I prayed he couldn't tell because of my sunburn.

"Yes. You look lovely by the way" he said back in his usual tone of voice. Whatever side of Kyoya I had just seen was rare, even if it lasted just for a moment. As we walked down the hall, he said

"You should really put something on your skin Naru, it's very red". I was slightly annoyed by his comment, but even more annoyed when I felt my face heat up. I shook it off and sat beside Haruhi. Mori and Honey had prepared all sorts of seafood.

"Enjoy everyone, m'kay?" said Honey. I picked up some crab and began to eat it. Hikaru and Kaoru looked rather bored, Mori was expressionless as usual, Honey and Tamaki ate enthusiastically, and Haruhi looked like she was in heaven. Kyoya hadn't even touched his yet. He was just writing in that damn book of his. I didn't even notice that he had it with him this entire time.

"Kyoya, would you _please_ put that damn book down?" I snapped. All eyes turned to me with shocked expressions.

"I think I'll finish this in my room. In peace." he replied while getting up and walking away.

"What did I do?" I asked everyone else. They all just kind of shrugged. I sighed and finished my food. I tried not to think of Kyoya's reaction while getting ready for bed. Too bad I have the worst track record in history for thinking of things when I shouldn't be. It kept me up all night. I contemplating apologizing, but for what? _Stealing his book?_ That was practically a joke. _The comment at dinner?_ Well it was rude of him to have that thing there anyway. Especially at dinner. I had similar battles to this in my head, sometimes making my cry out in frustration. I only started to dose off a bit when I saw that the sun had started to rise.


	12. The Weekend Part 2

Instead of attempting to fall asleep I got up and decided to take a look around. I entered what looked like a library, and lit up a bit when I saw a ginormous window seat. I hurried over to it and looked outside. The sun gave the waves a nice, soft orange glow. _Now would probably be a good time to collect some seashells_, I thought. I settled for remaining near the window, lying down, looking at the water. If only I had a sketch pad with me... My thinking was interrupted by a "Good morning" from Tamaki. It's not surprising that he's an early riser.

"What are you doing up so early, Naru?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Was it because of last night?". I didn't answer him. "So it is! If you want to talk about it, I'd be happy to lend an ear". I looked over to him, debating whether or not to tell him. I settled for asking:

"What's Kyoya's deal?". He thought for a moment before replying.

"I'm not sure what you mean".

"He was totally bipolar yesterday. Not to mention he wouldn't put that stupid book down".

"Well, Kyoya doesn't like others to know his business, or touch his things for that matter. As for his mood, I can't exactly place it. He was more moody than usual it seems" he answered. I nodded my head. So Kyoya doesn't like to let people in. That still didn't explain why he carried that book around or his all too frequent mood changes. "Naru, are you okay? You're pouting". I looked back to him and shook my head.

"Sorry. I'm a little out of it I guess". He smiled and offered me his hand.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" He suggested. I took his outstretched hand and let him lead me to one of the five star restaurants. He ordered for both of us as the 'interrogation' continued. I decided to turn the tables on him.

"So Tamaki, do you like Haruhi?" I asked bluntly. He froze.

"O-of c-course I like my daughter-"

"That's not what I mean Tamaki. Do you want to date Haruhi?". He didn't answer this time, but just turned a nice shade of red. He softly murmured something.

"What?"

"PERVERT!" he screamed, causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Tamaki! Calm down! You're causing a scene!" When that failed to stop his wailing, I grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him near the bathrooms.

"OW!" he screeched, although, I preferred him screaming 'ow' rather than him screaming 'pervert'.

"What do you mean you're a pervert?" I asked after he had mostly finished wailing.

"I-I'm her father! I-I s-shouldn't be feeling this way about my d-daughter!".

"Tamaki, it's okay to like her. You're not her real father" I stated bluntly. He looked completely shattered and crouched on the ground.

"B-but the Host club is a family... And I'm the king. The father...". I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you're the king, hell even if you're the 'father' that doesn't mean Haruhi _has_ to be your daughter. You clearly like her in a romantic way. Pursue it". He stayed crouched on the floor. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I got down on his level. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. There was so much hurt in his eyes. It wasn't surprising though, because I did just destroy his 'family' image. He surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you" he said

"Go get her" I replied squeezing back. After composing himself, he went to take my advice and go find Haruhi. I bid him good luck before leaving a tip and exiting the restaurant. I decided to walk along the beach and see if I could find any shells.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone scream. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday, I stood still as a colorful ball whizzed past my head.

"Sorry!" said Kaoru coming over to me.

"No problem" I replied, smiling that I hadn't gotten hit.

"Kaoru, what's taking so long? Oh. Hey Naru" Hikaru said coming to stand beside his brother.

"Hey".

"Come play with us. I promise Hikaru and I will go easy on you" said Kaoru. Neither of them gave me a chance to reply before hauling me off with them.

"We're playing soccer" Hikaru said. I groaned. The only sport I had ever been good at was volleyball, but those days were long gone. I kept stumbling over myself and nearly fell on my face quite a few times. It was me and Kaoru versus Honey and Hikaru. Mori was reffing, and Kyoya was nowhere to be seen. Thinking of Kyoya made me blush and turn angry at the same time. While I was trying to compose myself, I was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry " said Hikaru. He got off of me, and I tried to get up, but I felt a sharp pain in my ankle when I tried to stand.

"No! Not again!" I grumbled.

"Hikaru, why don't you go inside and get some ice?".

"It's okay guys, I can get it".

"No way!" protested Hikaru scooping me up. He didn't leave me any time to protest before heading back to the house. He set me down on a deck chair. "Be right back" he said. Moments later he came back with a bag of ice. I recoiled when he placed it on my ankle due to the pain and the cold. "Sorry" he said for what seemed like the tenth time that day. After the bag was securely on my ankle he pulled up a chair next to me. "So, busy weekend huh?" he asked.

"You have no idea" I replied.

"I'm hungry. Would you like anything?"

"Something small would be great. Thanks" I replied as he went off to grab it. I just kinda sat there after he left, that was, until Kyoya stepped outside. "Hey Kyoya" I said weakly. I saw his eyes wander over to me, they paused on my ankle, but he didn't say anything to me. He just continued to walk down to the beach. I felt myself frown at his behavior, but I didn't call him out like I did yesterday. I was in somewhat of a vulnerable state right now, and getting even deeper on Kyoya's shit list wasn't going to help anyone. I guess I would let him be, maybe even apologize. Hikaru returned with some kind of salad.

"Are you okay? You're frowning".

"It's nothing. Kyoya is just mad at me, and I can't exactly place why. Thanks".

"Sorry to hear that. Kyoya's pretty scary when he's mad". I nodded my head while shoving some salad in my mouth. "Hey, I'm going to head back to the game. Feel better, okay?" Hikaru said with a smile before dashing off. I was truly alone now. For the first time this entire trip it wasn't welcomed. It felt, well, lonely. I shifted in my chair, placing my feet on Hikaru's so that I could try to sleep. It couldn't be later than **12:30 **PM.

"Honestly, didn't you learn from your mistake last time, or are you trying to become a tomato?" asked Kyoya sharply. I stayed quiet, and he just sighed. "Come on. Let's get you inside" he said helping me up. He didn't carry me, but he let me hold onto him while I hopped on my good foot. I stopped to catch my breath, and Kyoya walked a few steps further.

"Wait! Please don't go!" I pleaded. He turned to face me, one eyebrow slightly cocked. I couldn't stand the silence. It was even worse than actually being alone. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I... I just... Please talk to me again" I continued. His expression turned neutral, but his voice was definitely softer than before.

"I'll except your apology, but-"

"Thank you Kyoya"I whispered while giving him a tight hug.

"Why don't you visit the spa with Haruhi, Naru? I think she's headed there now". I nodded my head and called for someone to help me over there. Living the good life was nice. I got there soon enough. Haruhi was waiting for me. Someone must have told her that I was coming.

"Hey, Naru. Glad you could make it. I have some stuff I want I tell you".

"Me too" I replied. We were first taken to changing rooms and given robes to wear. Once we got changed we headed towards the mud baths. I felt a little weird having to discard the robe out in the open, but there were screens for privacy. Once situated, they removed the screens so I could talk to Haruhi.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to keep the shit-eating grin off of my face.

"Well... About an hour ago, Tamaki-senpai told me that he liked me". I tried to put on my best surprised face.

"What happened next?" I inquired, now truly curious.

"We'll, before I had time to respond he kissed me". My jaw dropped. I didn't think he'd have the nerve to do that yet.

"How was it?" I asked, not knowing what it felt like.

"It was weird, but I liked it. It felt _right_... Am I crazy?"

"Not at all. So I guess you two are like a thing now, huh?".

"I guess so". By the time that conversation had ended, it was time for us to get washed off and get massages. We weren't in the same room, which was good and bad. Good because I wouldn't have to tell her about the mini battles inside if my head recently, but bad because I would be alone _and_ I wouldn't get any guidance if I didn't seek help.

"You're very tense miss" noted my masseus.

"I've got a lot going on..." I replied weakly. That was all we spoke, and after almost falling asleep I was done. Next was the hot springs. That was particularly wonderful. I met up with Haruhi again, and to my dismay, she hasn't forgotten that I had something on my mind.

"So what do you need to talk about, Naru?" . Reluctantly, I spilled the beans.

"Well, you saw what happened with Kyoya, but here's the whole story..." I told her of the book incident as well as just before dinner. I also included our make up today.

"Sounds to me like you've affected Kyoya-senpai in some way. Maybe..."

"Maybe? What maybe?!"

"It sounds to me like he admires you". I thought this over. I guess someone in my position should be home sulking over there situation at home.

"Admires how?"

"That's tough to say... I'm no expert on Kyoya. You should ask Tamaki-senpai.". I nodded even though I already had. Maybe I could ask further into it? We sat in silence a few moments longer before exiting. After changing back into regular clothes, we had someone help us back to the house. Mostly because of me, but it was faster. It was dinner time, and we were all going out to eat. Everyone left the planning to Kyoya, so I just sat on one of the couches. Everyone else was getting ready, so it was pretty boring.

"You should pack. We're leaving after dinner" said Mori, scaring the day lights out of me.

"Thanks" I said while trying to get my heart to beat at it's normal rate. He offered to carry me to my room, and I took it. I gathered my things before hopping all the way back to the front door, bag in hand. Mori took it from me and placed it in the limo. We all hopped in and drove off. It took less than five minutes to get there. "Sakura's" I read aloud. Odd name for a restaurant. As soon as we walked in I felt underdressed. Ornate decorations dominated the already lavish interior. We were seated almost immediately at a large table. Hikaru was on my left and Kyoya was on my right. Mori sat across from me as well. The food was exquisite, no, better than that. It was like an edible piece of Heaven. After dessert, we took a picture of all of us together. I couldn't help but smile at how this weekend turned out. After the little energy rush I had, I realized how tired I was. I fell asleep against Mori almost instantly. I stirred slightly when I felt someone pick me up and carry me. It was probably Mori. They set me down on my bed an tucked me in. I really wish I had snuck a peek at who it was, because before they left, they left a light kiss on my forehead.


	13. Monday Meetings

It was a pain to get up the next morning after the busy weekend I had just had. The beach house beds were much nicer, making my own feel like a rock. I sat up, my back aching slightly, and looked at the time. I felt mucky all over, and it was only **7:16**, so I took a quick shower before getting ready for the day. I put on my usual school attire, ugly yellow dress, clunky shoes. When I got to the table, I found a note in my spot.

_Naru, _

_ It's going to be colder out today. Please bring a jacket or something with you. _

_ -Dad_

I made my way back to my room. I chose to bring the scarf and jacket that the Hitachiin twins had given me. That felt like ages ago, although it couldn't have been more than two weeks ago. Everyday, it felt more and more like I had known the Host club all of my life. I smiled at the thought. I loved becoming friends with new people, getting to know them. My hair looked a little ratty, and it was only **8:03** by now so I decided to attempt to straighten it. I burned myself several times, earning my self a few minor burns on my hands, ears, even my neck was a little singed. I prayed that the high collar of the dress would keep the ones on my neck covered, so no one got the wrong idea. After my slightly successful attempt at being a girl I headed off to school. Dad had the car, so that meant I would have to walk. I would get there right before classes started at this rate. I wished I had one of the boys' numbers. It would be helpful in this situation. Come to think of it... Why didn't I have their numbers? I'm sure Kyoya knew mine; anybody else's privacy didn't seem to matter to him but his own. There was also the fact that I was technically working for him. Either way, by the end of today I would get all of their numbers for sure. I just wouldn't do it on the job. Shit. My uniform! It was already past eight-thirty, so there would be no way that I could go back and get it without being late. I guess I'd have to tell them later that I had forgotten it. I sped up a bit once I saw the giant clock tower and tall iron gates. I had ten minutes to get to class. I burst through the door to my first period as the bell chimed. Out of breath, I found my seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Ikina, Chairman Suoh would like to see you in his office right now" said Mrs. Yakamoto. Reluctantly, I got up and left the room, thanking Mrs. Yakamoto for relaying the news to me. It took me fifteen minutes to find his office, even though I had been there before, and another fifteen minutes to actually see him. As I entered the office, a tall man with glasses was exiting.

"Ah, Ms. Ikina. Good. This is Mr. Ootori. I believe you're familiar with two of his sons".

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ootori" I said respectfully.

"Likewise... Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going" he said exiting the office. I didn't have much time to analyze his reaction because Mr. Suoh was ushering me into a chair.

"I thought today might be a good time to continue our meeting" he said while sitting down across from me, the desk in between us. "I've arranged for the test to be this Friday. However, we must discuss your situation further"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been told that your mother will make a full recovery. As wonderful as that news is, if you do get accepted into class 1-A, the scholarship you are currently applying for will be void"

"So I will lose the scholarship once my mother can work again?"

"Correct. However, there are other scholarships you can apply for. Kyoya has told me that you are skilled in some of the arts". I felt my face get a little hot. I waved my hands animatedly in front of me.

"I don't know if skilled is accurate enough of a word. It is true though, I am a decent artist, and I did used to play the violin in middle school..."

"Fantastic! So, when your mother comes back to work, you will apply for those two scholarships. You will be tested in each area as well, but we can talk about that later. I'll have my secretary send more information to your house. Good day to you, Ms. Ikina"

"Goodbye Chairman Suoh. Thank you for everything" I said while exiting the room. Finally! I would get to be with my friends! However... there was still the matter of studying. Instead of going to class right away I tried to find Haruhi. I found her, Hikaru and Kaoru in Conversational French, just like the first time that I saw them.

"Excuse me, may I borrow Haruhi for a second?" I asked the teacher, earning me several glares from the female students. I waited patiently for Haruhi out in the hallway.

"Hey Naru, what's up?"

"I have testing this Friday. Do you think we could cram a few study sessions in this week?"

"Sure. I'll tell Kyoya that we won't be attending the club this week" she replied.

"Oh! Before I forget, can you give me everyone's numbers?". She nodded and handed me her phone. I added all of their numbers, and entered my own into Haruhi's phone. "Thanks!" I called before going off to find my own class. It was almost over, so I decided to head up to the club room instead. It was empty, which was no surprise seeing as it was the middle of the school day. I just lay on one of the couches, waiting for the bell to ring. I didn't hear anything, but I did spot something I had never noticed before in the music room: instruments. They had all different kinds, brass, winds, percussion, etc. My eyes rested on a particularly shiny violin. It looked brand new, like it had never been used. I picked it up and plucked a string. It was terribly out of tune. I began to tune the strings, starting with **G** and ending with **E**, before looking for a bow. As I suspected, it would need to be rosined. I didn't see any lying around, so I checked the back room. It took me at least ten minutes to find some and start covering the bow strings with it. After gently brushing the hairs with my thumb, creating a cloud of white dust, I tested it on the strings. A loud chord filled the room. The acoustics were great, even in the back room. I absentmindedly started to doodle random tunes I had learned over the years. I did different scales, tested using my fourth finger, shifted positions, trilled, etc. My vibrato, which I had never fully mastered, was a little weak, but I guess that's to be expected. I was only interrupted by my stomach growling, and the clapping of someone's hands. Haruhi and the twins stood before me, Haruhi looking generally happy, and Kaoru had a big grin as well. Hikaru on the other hand seemed kinda distant.

"I thought you'd be up here" she said.

"It's time for lunch" said Kaoru. I nearly dropped the violin. I had just unintentionally ditched God knows how many classes.

"You guys go down, I'll meet you there in a second" I said hurriedly. I had barely noticed that Hikaru was still in the room, until I almost knocked into him. "Sorry, Hikaru. I thought you left with the others". He shook his head and sat down.

"I couldn't. Not right now anyway..."

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" I asked, coming to sit beside him once I had properly put the instrument away.

"Her... I..." he responded, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Who? Haruhi?" I asked. At the mention of her name, Hikaru's face reddened deeply. He didn't say anything, so I continued to press "What about Haruhi?"

"It's not fair! We were the ones who went on a date!" he said, covering his mouth with his hand afterwards, eyes wide. Haruhi+Date=Unhappy Hikaru? I then remembered the variable I was missing, the fact that her and Tamaki were together now.

"Do you like Haruhi, Hikaru?" I asked cautiously. He sighed in frustration but didn't say anything. He looked like he wanted to cry, and I couldn't resist bringing him into a hug. He jerked a bit at my touch, but I just held him tighter. We didn't say anything, we just stayed like that for a while. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. He shook a bit, I guessed from tears. I pulled away, but stayed within arms length of him.

"If only I'd done something sooner..."

"You can't stick to the 'what ifs' of life. I've been in a similar situation, it doesn't help anyone.". He didn't reply so I continued "This pain you feel right now? That's only temporary. You will find someone, someday who can return your feelings wholeheartedly.". He looked at me, still not saying anything. "For now, let yourself heal. If that means distancing yourself from Haruhi, then do that. Do what you need to" I gave a small reassuring smile at the end. I waited for him to calm down before starting to get up.

"Wait" he said, grabbing my hand, "Please don't say anything to Haruhi about this" he pleaded. I smiled warmly and helped him up.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" I replied. We exited the room and walked down to the lunch room together. It wasn't until Kaoru pointed it out that I noticed that Hikaru and I were still holding hands. I released his hand at once, feeling myself turn a little pink. I just sat down and stayed quiet the rest of the period.

"Hey, we're gonna start heading off to class. See you there, Haruhi" said Kaoru.

"So what was that about?" Haruhi inquired after they had left.

"What was what about?" I countered.

"You and Hikaru. You guys were gone an awfully long time. Not to mention you two were holding hands". I felt my face flush.

"That was nothing, really! We just started talking and lost track of time. As for the hand holding, that was just friendly". She gave me a skeptical look before shrugging returning to her food. I inwardly sighed in relief while trying to focus on how to survive the rest of my day. I barely made it through my last class awake, only to remember that I had a study session today with Haruhi. I groaned a little. We would be in the back room of the music room. I headed there right away after the final bell rang, making sure to get there before all of the fangirls did. I barely made it, squeezing through the door just before all of them began to form a line outside. I found Haruhi already there, several books waiting for me. I sat down and steadied my breathing before saying "Let's get to work"


	14. The Results

Today was the day. Two weeks ago I had taken the entrance exam for class 1-A. I was notified that the grading process was unusually long, that it would take two weeks to get my results, and now the time had come. I had spent the rest of my time before the test studying with Haruhi. We had stayed up past ten every night reviewing. Thank God for the inventor of coffee. The next week I had just gone to school, work, and the hospital. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mom and Hatsu would be coming home soon, and I was thrilled, but right now that's not what my attention was focused on. I stared at the plain white envelope addressed to me. My hands shook lightly as I moved them towards the envelope. I gulped before tearing it open. I let the paper open in my hands, but closed my eyes instantly, as if the paper would blind me. I set it down and began pacing the floor back and forth. _C'mon Naru, the worst that could happen is that you didn't get in_, I thought to myself. Reluctantly, I willed myself to stare at the parchment.

_Dear Ms. Ikina,_

_ On behalf of Ouran Academy's staff, we would like to thank you for applying for a scholarship. Your results are attached to this letter as proof of your success in taking the entrance exam. We would like to congratulate you on a job well done, and cannot wait to see you in class 1-A this upcoming Monday. There is also a copy of your new schedule included in the envelope._

_ Wishing you the best,_

_ Ouran Academy School Board_

"YES!" I shouted while jumping around the room in a Tamaki-like fashion. I whipped out my phone and called Haruhi.

"I GOT IN!" I screamed into the phone.

"That's great Naru!" said Haruhi.

"We should celebrate!" said Tamaki from Haruhi's phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Were you two...?" I asked, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's fine" reassured Haruhi.

"How about Monday? I have to go tell my family".

"Sounds great! Bye!" said Haruhi before hanging up.

I grabbed my keys and made my way to the hospital. The drive seemed longer than usual, even though I'm pretty sure I was at least ten miles over the speed limit the entire time. I rushed down the familiar path to my family's room. "Guess who passed their entrance exam!" I cheered while entering the room, which I found to be empty. I stepped back outside. I was in the right room, so where were my family members? I went up to the lady at the front desk and asked about them.

"The Ikina's? They were released today" she replied.

"SURPRISE!" I heard from behind me, making me jump three feet in the air. There stood my father, mother and Hatsu. I ran and gave them all hugs.

"I thought you guys weren't getting released for at least a couple more days" I said incredulous.

"Dr. Ootori released us early. He is pretty cute..." said Hatsu. I rolled my eyes at her comment. They were back! They could come home! Everyone would be together again! Except for...

"Where's Akemi?" I asked, mood turning serious. My parents gave worried glances to each other.

"Why don't we go see her?" said Hatsu, noticing the tension. We walked together, just the two of us. I thought I heard Mom and Dad start arguing once they thought we were out of earshot, but I wasn't completely sure. We entered her room, which was in the critical care unit in the pediatrics department. The room itself was very colorful, as if a child had painted it themselves. My eyes darted across the room before I finally had enough courage to look at Akemi. Her exterior seemed to have healed, but she still hadn't woken up.

"Naru?" said Hatsu. I hadn't seen Akemi since that day in the hallway, when they took her away. A loud beep sounded, scaring me out of my mind, and Dr. Ootori entered the room.

"Hello Naru" he greeted.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I demanded.

"Naru... Akemi will not be waking up". My heart stopped. My blood ran cold. He kept talking after that about how her body couldn't take the impact from the accident. I heard, but I didn't listen. Akemi was like an egg. Seemingly fine from the outside, but a mess on the inside. Not to mention fragile. The only thing keeping her alive was the machines she was put on. She was gone. This was her body all right, but the real Akemi had died the moment she had needed the machines to support her. I stared at her body again. She would have been very pretty. Long, light brown hair, almost a honey color, with ever-changing hazel eyes, and a tall thin figure. I just stood there, staring, not saying anything. I couldn't find the words; I was numb.

"Naru, I think you should say goodbye" said Hatsu. She helped me walk over to the bed before leaving the room with Dr. Ootori. I forgot he was even there. I grabbed for one of Akemi's small hands. They were almost bigger than my own.

_"Naru! You look like a girl!"_

_"How come you never let me do your hair or makeup, huh?"_

Memories flooded my mind as I tried to find what I wanted to say. She was too young. She hadn't even hit that awful teenage stage, where you get all bitchy and moody. I cried out in emotional and physical pain. I clutched at the fabric at my chest. My heart **hurt**. No longer would I share a room with Akemi. Her things would not be thrown across the room. There would be no more bickering, or goofy moments with her. _**I won't be a big sister anymore**_. After thinking about that, I sunk to my knees shamelessly. I heard my family enter.

"Naru, it's time" I heard. I knew what would come next. They were going to pull the plug on the machines keeping Akemi's body working.

"Wait!" I shrieked getting back on my feet. Shakily, I took her had and got close to her head. "I love you" I choked in between sobs. I was then led out of the room. I don't remember much after that. I was waiting with Hatsu in the lobby while our parents attended to the necessary paperwork. I remember being led into a car, and I remember going home, but I don't remember how I got there. I woke up in my own bed, my head pounding, trying to recount last nights events. Out of habit, I glanced over to Akemi's bed. _She's at a sleepover_. No. Wait. She wasn't. she was gone. I clutched at my head, which now threatened to explode. I quickly scrambled towards the kitchen for some aspirin. I took two and dry swallowed them. The lump that formed in my throat wasn't just from the pills. I stepped out of the house in some attempt at relief. I needed to get away from this house. I hadn't grabbed the keys or my phone, and I was still in my pajamas, but I began to walk. I didn't have any idea of where I was going, but I kept on walking. My house wasn't near much, so there were a lot of empty places that I could go. I didn't want to be alone though. I let my feet carry me to a busy street. I crossed it, almost getting hit in the process, resulting in some guy giving me the finger. I found myself near a bunch of apartment buildings. I walked past the list of residents' names and did a double take. Haruhi lived here. I made my way to her front door and knocked.

"Do you _know_ how **early** it is? It's- Oh, Naru dear, you look... What happened?" said Ranka, ushering me inside. "Haruhi! We have a guest!" he called out to the small apartment.

"Who is it... Oh. Hey Naru" she said, coming from behind a corner. "What's wrong?" she said after rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's... A- Ake-" was all I was able to choke out. Ranka sat me down in a chair as Haruhi pulled out her phone.

"Naru, what about Akemi?". At the mention of her name I cried out loudly. My eyes burned from the tears, and the aspirin I took hadn't done much to help my head.

"Naru, do your parents know where you are?" I heard Ranka ask. I think I shook my head 'no'.

"Kyoya... parents... call" I heard Haruhi say in between my sobbing. When she was done she took me to her room and had me lay on her bed. "Naru... I'm so sorry" she said. I assumed since she had called Kyoya that he had told her what happened. "I lost someone too...". This made me stop crying for maybe a second, but even then I was quieter. She got me a tissue and I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I stayed quiet after that for a long while, not trusting my voice. There was a knock on the wall near her door, and Kyoya made his way into the room. I stared silently as he sat on the corner of her bed. I sat up to give Haruhi room to sit down too.

"Naru, your family is very worried about you" he scolded lightly. I hadn't thought about what they would think after seeing me gone in the morning. I didn't say anything so he continued talking. "Also... I'm sorry for your loss". I knew I should have thanked him. Hell, I should have thanked all of them. I just sat there and stared at them as they stared at me. My expression was blank while their's were full of concern. Haruhi was called away by Ranka, leaving just me and Kyoya. "Take as much time off of work as you need, Naru. I'll still include you in the profits". I wanted to say that I couldn't accept that much generosity. But what came out was a sound resembling that of a strangled animal. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. It seemed like Kyoya was going to laugh, but settled for a smile instead. I think he would have, had the situation not been so serious. I cleared my throat before attempting to speak again. It came out scratchy, and it hurt to talk.

"Kyoya... Thank you... but I really can't accept that.."

"Then it's an order. From your boss" he said casually. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms snake around me, pulling me closer. I lay my head against his chest and tried to focus on getting my breathing to match his. I let go as he began to get up. Still sitting, I had to look up at him. He brought a hand to my face and cupped my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe a stray tear away. He took one of my hands in his other one and pulled me up. The gap between our heights lessened, but still existed by at least a foot. He let go of my hand and my cheek. He took a step closer to me as I stared at him with wide eyes while he began inching his face closer to mine. My heart was racing at this point, and my breathing was shaky. I felt his lips kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to focus solely on him. I opened them again once he had backed away. He seemed to be looking at me expectantly. I was confused, and in no way emotionally stable enough to offer him anything. I just stared as he sighed and rushed out of the room. I should have gone after him, but all I was able to do was stand there. I placed a hand on my forehead where he had kissed it. My head felt warm, and I felt a little dizzy. I realized two things that moment; First, he admired me in _that_ way. Second, Kyoya had kissed me (on the forehead) not just now, but that night a few weeks ago too. I sat back down, still holding my hand to my head.

"Sorry I was gone so long. What happened after I left?" Said Haruhi, re-entering the room. I stared at her before saying what I myself had just realized. Her face was a mixture of shock and confusion, which was exactly what I felt. "So what happened after that?" she asked.

"He looked at me almost.. expectantly. Then he got upset and stormed off..."

"Don't worry Naru, you've been through a lot. It's not your fault" reassured Haruhi. For some reason, I couldn't help but think that it was.


	15. Broken Thread

I went home after Haruhi's. The first thing I noticed when I walked in the house was the empty liquor bottles scattered around the room. That was odd, seeing as no one in my immediate family was a heavy drinker. I found my parents arguing in the living room. They paid no attention to me as I walked right past them on the way to my room. I passed Hatsu's room along the way. She had music blasting. I had reached my room just before hearing a CRASH! I ran back into the living room to see our glass coffee table shattered across the floor.

"Are you crazy!?" my mom bellowed, standing on top of the couch to avoid the glass.

"Sorry I'm trying to move on. It's not my fault she's dead." my father shot back.

"The celebratory dinner was for you! And for what? You to quit your job after waiting three years to get promoted?"

"Sorry I wanted to spend time with my family! I didn't know how much time we'd have if the worst was going to happen!"

"You mean you hoped the worst would happen so you could inherit all of the money and abandon all of your responsibilities?"

"How can you say that!? I've sacrificed more for this family than you have!"

"Well somebody has to be here with the kids!"

"STOP!" I yelled, stepping into the room.

"Naru, go to your room right now" Mom commanded in a deadly tone.

"No. She should know the truth about the accident."

"What are you talking about?" Mom snapped

"How about the fact that you were too busy looking at your damn cellphone! The 'medics told me all about it!"

"If that's what you think, then you can go think it in a hotel!"

"Fine! At least in a hotel, I won't be accused of murder; _by the murderer_" he said before storming out of the house. He hadn't taken the car, so that meant he would be walking. Nighttime + at least slightly intoxicated father + walking = a recipe for disaster. I wanted to go after him, to make sure he was safe. I even considered calling one of my friends and asking them to pick him up and escort him to a hotel. Before I had the chance, I found myself being lectured by my obviously drunk mother.

"Don't you know not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"But I-"

CRACK!

"Don't talk back to me! Now start to clean up all of this" she motioned to the glass on the floor as I held my stinging cheek. I had never been struck by her before. No one had ever hit me. I'm surprised my neck didn't snap from the impact of it. I had never seen my mom drunk before. I felt a few hot tears fall down my face, but I wiped them aside and got to work. I silently grabbed a dustpan and began to sweep up the glass. It took over an hour to do because I had to keep checking to make sure I had gotten all of the glass. After that was cleaned up, I picked up the bottles. I threw them in the garbage can in the backyard. I hoped my mother wouldn't remember this night. When I came back inside, I washed my hands. I was surprised to find the water come away red. After closely examining my hands, I realized they were covered in several cuts. I grabbed a few dish rags and wrapped my hands in them to try to stop the bleeding. I walked past Hatsu's room. Her music was still blasting. No doubt this would upset our mother soon enough. I knocked on her door, which was locked. I sighed, and went outside to shut the power off in her room only, When I didn't hear any immediate protests, I concluded that she was most likely sleeping. I headed back inside and grabbed some gauze and some ointment, and began to wrap my hands. I threw the rags into a bucket with bleach and planned to let it sit overnight. When that was finished, I got an ice pack from the freezer and placed it on my cheek. I sat down on the couch and looked at the time. It was **11:39** PM. I felt a few more tears fall, but I let them come. They say during hard times, families stick together. Well right now, I felt as though the thread I was holding onto had just broken.


	16. Damage Control Part 1

I woke up on the couch, a now liquid ice pack next to me. The strong smell of bleach hung in the air, and I knew I would have to get rid of that before anyone woke up. My face and hands ached from the events from last night. I got off of the couch, grabbed the ice pack and threw it into the freezer. Next I opened as many windows as I could, trying to lessen the smell of bleach that permeated throughout the room. I grabbed the bucket full of bleach and headed into the backyard. I dumped it near an already dead patch of grass. I would have to wash the rags before they woke up. I settled for grabbing some dish soap and the hose before hosing them down. That would have to do for now. I went back inside and went to examine myself. As I suspected, I had a giant bruise on my face from where my mother had hit me. It was a very dark purple. I would have to come up with an excuse for that. Not to mention all of the cuts on my hands. I headed towards my bathroom and started to run the shower. I stripped and entered before it was warm, wincing at the cold water. I tried to think of some logical explanation for the bruise and cuts. I found none except the one that actually happened. I carefully began to wash off my body before starting with my hair. The water was warm by now, seeing I had been in there for at least twenty minutes. I never wanted to leave, never wanted to face the world or anyone in it. Mostly, I just didn't want to face my family. I had lost one person I loved, and with them went three more. The sharp coldness of the water shocked me enough to coax me to come out. I had used up the last of the hot water. No one was going to be happy with me. I re-wrapped my hands, and tried to put some cover-up on my cheek. I gave up on that however, because it hurt too much. I stepped into my room, picking out some clean articles of clothes. _Thank God there's no school today_, I thought. What would people say when they saw me? I looked like I had been in a bar fight, and was clearly not the victor. I dressed myself and stepped out of the room. The smell of bleach had not entirely disappeared yet. I double-checked the floor again to make sure there was no glass. Then I remembered: how would I explain the table? Finding no other option I grabbed my phone and called Kyoya. I was still not sure of what our relationship was anymore, but I figured he would help me.

"Who dare call me at such an ungodly hour?" he growled into the phone.

"Kyoya. It's Naru. I need help"

Silence. Then, "Give me on good reason why I _should_ help you?"

"B-because we're f-friends!" I stuttered.

"Not good enough" he said, hanging up shortly afterwards. I was dumbstruck. I decided to call Tamaki next, someone who I _knew_ wouldn't let me down.

"Tamaki, I'm in trouble."

"What's wrong Naru?"

"Can you buy me a new glass table? I'll send you a picture of it. I need it right away"

"I suppose, but Naru, why?"

"My family is in danger of splitting"

"Alright. I'll be over within the hour". I thanked him and hung up. I figured mentioning my family would coax him into helping sooner. It may have been slightly manipulative, but I was desperate. I tried to make the rest of the house look normal while waiting for Tamaki and the table. I found some air freshener, and began spraying the house like crazy. I would close the windows after Tamaki left, praying that my family wouldn't smell the bleach. A loud knock at my door signaled that he had arrived. As soon as I opened the door, two big men carrying said table entered. I told them where to put it and thanked them. Tamaki paid them before coming to talk to me. "Naru, What is all of this about? And what happened to you?"

"If I tell you, you have to swear to me that you will keep it a secret"

"I will"

"I'm serious Tamaki. Tell no one. Not even Haruhi". He replied with more hesitation after that, but he still promised not to say anything. "So, last night..." I started. I told him about Akemi, and going to Haruhi's, and about what happened with Kyoya, and finally what had happened last night.

"... I called Kyoya first, but he refused to help me..."

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed, now fuming.

"Please don't say anything!"

"This is unacceptable, Naru! I can't just let this go!". His hands shook angrily as he dialed Kyoya's number. Tamaki's phone's volume was set high, so I could hear everything that Kyoya would say.

"What is it now?" I heard Kyoya say through the phone.

"What is the matter with you?! Naru came to you this morning for help and you just dismissed her without giving any thought to how bad her situation could be?! You ought to be ashamed to call yourself a Host Kyoya, neigh a man!". Silence. I had never seen Tamaki get so worked up before. He angrily closed his phone before turning to me. "Naru, you should get yourself looked at. My family has a private physician at home, we could-"

"No Tamaki. You've done more than enough already" I cut in while giving him a big hug. He returned it before saying:

"Let me at least call someone to stay with you. I must be going..."

"Mori and Honey please" I requested. He smiled before calling them up. They were there in twenty minutes, after which Tamaki took his leave.

"Naru-chan? What happened?" said an extremely concerned looking Honey.

"Well...". I relayed my story for the second time that day, not quite believing it yet myself. Honey looked like he was going to cry, while Mori looked angry. He stood up abruptly

"Mori?" I asked. His gaze softened when he looked at me. He lightly touched my cheek, making me wince. That only seemed to have angered him again.

"Something has to be done" he said in a deadly tone.

"Please! No! Just let me handle it!". He stared at me a while before saying:

"Fine. For now. But if I ever see another mark on you again, someone is going to pay". This was the most I had ever heard Mori speak. It shocked me that he cared so much. I stood on the couch so I would be closer to his height. I reached out to hug him. He came closer, and I thanked him, followed by a kiss on the cheek. He turned a bit pink, but his expression didn't soften. It was now about noon. Hatsu came stumbling into the kitchen, looking for aspirin. She almost fell, but Mori was near enough to catch her. I guessed that she drank last night too. After getting her aspirin, I asked Mori to help her into the bathroom. I helped her shower, she was still fully dressed, and change into a fresh set of clothes. I then asked Mori to put her in my room, on Akemi's bed. After that, Mori, Honey, and I began to clean Hatsu's room. I discarded bottles of liquor as they stripped the sheets off of the bed, tidied up the room, and cleaned the bathroom. I got Hatsu a fresh pair of sheets, and asked Mori once more to move her. She should wake up in her own room. All that was left to clean was my room and my parents. I peeked through the open door, but recoiled at the first sight of my mother. Memories of last night were branded into my brain. I felt Mori and Honey each grab one of my hands.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Naru-Chan" said Honey. I gave an uneasy smile in response, but entered anyway. The room itself was mostly clean; it was the person in it who was a mess. I stepped back outside and entered my own room, Honey and Mori trailing behind me. I made my bed and without thinking, I began to pick Akemi's things off of the floor. I froze when I realized what I had done. Ever since the accident, I had left the room exactly how she left it. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I just continued to move her things, each one causing a pang in my heart. I faltered a bit when making her bed, and sat upon it once everything was clean. Honey sat across from me, on my bed, and Mori stood, as usual.

"Naru-Chan? What now?" asked Honey.

"I-I don't know..." I said while burying my head in my hands.

"How about we take you to get a makeover?" suggested Honey. As much as I would have loved to see Hikaru and Kaoru, I had to find my father.

"I can't. My dad walked out last night and I really need to find him."

"Okay Naru-chan. Let's call Kyoya and see if he can help fi-"

"NO!" I said a little too aggressively. "I'm sorry... It's just, I tried getting his help earlier and... Let's just say I don't think we're on speaking terms right now". I got two astonished looks before we left. I left a note on the table saying I was with Haruhi for a study date. If mom woke up and found that, she wouldn't be upset. I grabbed my phone and charger and we left.

"So where to, Naru-chan?"

I thought a moment. He would most likely be at the nearest hotel he could find. Although, if he didn't have that much money on him, he may be in the cheapest place he could find.

"Try the nearest hotel"

We pulled up to the front door in ten minutes. This place was a little pricey, but he was intoxicated enough that he couldn't have walked much farther than this. I got out of the car and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello miss. How may I be of service" said a charismatic boy with a smile. He looked pretty young, too young to be working the front desk.

"Yes, I was wondering if a Mr. Ikina checked in here the other day"

"Let me check that for you". He pressed a few buttons on the computer before "Ah. Yes, Mr. Ikina is in room 827"

Relief washed over me. I was about to thank him when an older man came out. "Anthony! Get back to the kitchen!". The man then turned to me "I'm so sorry miss, I hope my son didn't bother you"

"Oh no, it's alright. Quite the opposite really. He was very helpful" I assured.

"So, what were you looking for miss?"

"I believe my father is staying here. Mr. Ikina?". He began to use the same computer as before.

"Room 827. Here you are" he said handing me a key. I thanked him and made my way to the elevator. None of us talked the entire ride up. We got out of the elevator and walked down a long hallway. I hesitantly put my key in the door and turned the knob.

"Hello? Dad?". No response. I stepped into the room and turned on a light. My dad was sleeping in an expensive looking bed. He was wearing the same clothes as he did the other day.

"What now Naru-Chan?"

"We can go. I don't want to wake him". I could come back later and talk to him now that I knew where he was and that he was safe. I left a note saying to call me. I turned off the light before exiting the room. We were silent again on the way down. While waiting for the car to come around, I went back to the front desk to return the key.

"Thank you miss. How will you be paying?". I stared blankly.

"It's on me" Mori said, handing over a plastic card. We left after that.

"Thank you for paying today, Takashi". He perked up at the sound of his real name. Using it felt weird. We got back to my house relatively quickly. I thanked them again before heading inside. It definitely smelled better than before. I took the note I wrote earlier and crumpled it up before throwing it out. Mom and Hatsu were still sleeping. It was only **4:49**. I walked to my room and lay on my bed. Maybe I could fix this. I knew where my dad was, and if my mom didn't remember what happened last night, maybe everyone could forget that it ever happened. I would have to talk to my dad, try to get him to see that grief and alcohol affected them both the other night. I would also have to get rid of the bruise on my face if I were to talk to him anytime soon. Reluctantly, I got up and began to ice my face again. My mother came into the room.

"Hand me some aspirirn Naru. My head is killing me". I flinched a little when I first heard her. I mentally scolded myself and got her the aspirin. She thanked me and sat down next to me.

"Do you remember what happened the last night?" I asked cautiously.

"Everything's a blur" she said, her fingers rubbing her temples. This had been the best news I had heard in a long time. I could work with this. "Naru, What happened to your face?"

"I fell out of bed last night" I lied. She seemed pretty satisfied with that answer. "Hey, would you like something to eat? I'm starving."

"No. I'm not feeling too well. Where's your father?"

"Don't you remember? He said he had to go to an important business meeting today" I piled on one lie after another. It was for the best. I just hoped my father would cooperate.

"Such a shame... I thought we could visit Akemi today. As a family". I froze. I couldn't lie about Akemi being dead.

"Maybe tomorrow. I think Hatsu and I are off of school". With that, I sent her back to her room to sleep the rest of her hangover off. No way Hatsu was going to school tomorrow. And with this bruise still on my face, no way I would either. I'd call in sick and do damage control. Remembering the rags I had left outside earlier, I grabbed them amongst the other dirty clothing around the house and began to do laundry. I could fix this. I would fix this.


	17. Damage Control Part 2

I was in the midst of taking the laundry from the washer and putting it into the dryer when my cell phone rang. I hurriedly shoved the rest in and went to retrieve my phone. I got to it just after it had stopped ringing, but I did see it was my dad who called. I didn't bother writing a note before grabbing the keys and heading towards the hotel. It took a little longer to get there with all of the rush-hour traffic. I walked through the lobby and headed straight to the elevators, ignoring the greeting from the man at the front desk. I paced around the elevator as it ascended, and I practically sprinted to the room before knocking hard on the door. My dad came to the door looking slightly disheveled and let me in.

"We need to talk" I muttered as I entered the room. He sat on the bed and stayed silent, looking at me. "What do you remember about yesterday?"

"Everything". Shit. I hope he would cooperate.

"Dad, please come back home" I pleaded.

He sighed. "Naru... It's not that simple. Things were said yesterday that no one can take back."

"But Mom doesn't remember anything! She got so drunk that she doesn't even remember that Akemi is dead! She needs us and we need her! Please". Instead of answering my question, he said:

"Naru. How did you get that bruise?". My hand instinctively went to my face. In my haste to get over here, I forgot to cover up my bruise first.

"Naru, what happened?"

"I-I... Ahem. It's nothing. It happened after you left. I fell out of bed during the middle of the night"

"Did she hit you?" he pressed.

"No! Mom would never!" I denied. I didn't like the look on his face, and I needed him to come back. I would say whatever it took to convince him to come back. He continued to eye me doubtfully, so I threw in "Please. Come back. Think about Akemi.". His expression instantly changed to one of guilt. If I had to guilt him into coming home, then so be it.

"Give me fifteen minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby". I could feel the relief pouring out of me. I left the room and began my descent in the elevator. Not looking where I was going, the first thing I did when the elevator doors opened was bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I squeaked as they tried to keep whatever they had in their hands from falling. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a tray of dishes.

"It's alright. No harm done." he said with a smile. It was the same boy from earlier.

"You're Anthony right?"

"Yeah. My dad owns this place. I'm trying to learn the ropes so I can take over one day"

"Wow, that's great! Good luck!"

His smiled widened "Thanks, er... I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name"

"Oh. I'm Naru."

"It's nice to officially meet you."

I spotted my father through the opening elevator doors. "Sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you though!" I said while waving and approaching my father. He gave a smile and a small wave of his hand in response. "All ready to go?" I said, turning towards my father. He sighed and nodded and we made our way to the car.

"Damnit. I forgot to pay" he stated as soon as we got in the car.

"Don't worry about it. I was here earlier. It's all taken care of". He silently eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering how I could pay for it. The ride home was silent and tense. The radio was off, and it was so quiet that you could actually hear the conversations of the people outside of our car. Traffic let up, making the ride home slightly faster and less awkward. I pulled in the driveway and opened the door. Dad made his way slowly to the front door. He paused a moment before stepping inside and having a look around.

He frowned. "I thought I broke that table last night"

"You did. I bought a new one. Mom doesn't remember what happened last night remember? So please, can you just go along with it? Like the fight never happened?"

He sighed again. I guess I know where I got that from... "Naru, how are you paying for all of this?"

"I have a job."

"I don't know what kind of job could get a sixteen year old girl that much money in such little time."

"Okay, so my friends might have helped out a bit too. But don't worry, I plan to pay them back in full". He gave me another look. "What?".

"Nothing. Where's your mother and sister?"

"They're both sleeping. We should probably turn in for the night too." I gave him a hug before adding "But you should shower first. You're gross". He gave a small laugh and we went our separate ways for the night. I changed into some pajamas and went straight to bed. I was tired, but I wasn't able to instantly fall asleep. I was too giddy inside about how things had turned out. My family was starting to come back together. Soon we would have Akemi's funeral, and maybe then we could put all of this behind us...

~Morning~

I woke up around **8:30** the next day. I sprung out of bed and rushed to call the school. I did my best impression of my mother when I called both Hatsu and I in sick. After that was done, I relaxed a little. I walked back to my room, and entered the bathroom. I began my morning routine before heading to the kitchen. Since I was the only one up, I figured I might as well make breakfast. I started making the batter for the pancakes I planned on making when my dad entered the room.

"Morning Dad" I said cheerfully. "We have a few more things to discuss"

"Shoot" he replied.

"Okay, so we have to let Mom down easy with the whole Akemi thing. Also, try not to hold what her drunken self said against her. She was out of her mind. Can you do that?"

"I'll try. For Akemi's sake". I felt myself smile as I began heating the stove. I'm happy that he was at least willing to give it a try.

"I. Am. Death" said Hatsu, slowly shuffling her way to the table.

"Good morning Hatsu" I said.

"Those two words don't belong in the same sentence together" she shot back. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. She was at least back to her normal self. Her and Dad exchanged mumbles of "Hello"s before I handed them both plates full of pancakes. I waited a bit before making myself some. I guess Mom was still sleeping. I joined the rest of my family and began eating. Hatsu would be getting dish duty after breakfast, which she was anything but pleased about. She had just finished placing them in the dishwasher when Mom finally came out.

"Morning, Mom" I greeted. She certainly _looked_ better than she had yesterday. She also gave a mumble of greetings. I got up and made her some pancakes with the leftover batter. I gave the empty bowl to Hatsu to wash, who shot me a death stare in return. Mom ate slowly, still half asleep. She would be more awake after her daily dose of caffeine. I made her a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She thanked me and began to drink it.

"Welcome back, dear. I was thinking we could visit Akemi today" she addressed my father. The rest of us froze. I gave Dad a pleading look before he spoke.

"Honey... Don't you remember? Akemi...". That's all she needed to hear before she realized what he was going to say. He grabbed her hand before she uttered a quiet "No". She got up and went to her room, tears beginning to form in her eyes. I gave Dad another look, signaling that he should go after her. He hesitantly got up and went after her.

"Didn't we have school today?" asked Hatsu. I forgot she was here because she had been quiet for once.

"I gave us the day off. Considering..". She shrugged and went back to her room. I went to my own, and on the way I heard Mom sobbing through the closed door. It made me sad, having to make her relive through losing her youngest daughter a second time. I always felt like Akemi was our mother's favorite. I sat on my bed trying to find something to keep myself entertained. All of my friends were in school. it was only 11-ish, and seeing as how I skipped school, I wouldn't be able to go to work today. I grabbed my sketchbook and began to flip through it. A sense of deja vu overcame me. When I got to my most recent pictures I froze. The first one I had drawn was Kyoya. I didn't want to think about him right now, not when the day had been going so well. Thoughts of the other day entered my mind.

_He brought a hand to my face and cupped my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe a stray tear away. He took one of my hands in his other one and pulled me up. The gap between our heights lessened, but still existed by at least a foot. He let go of my hand and my cheek. He took a step closer to me as I stared at him with wide eyes while he began inching his face closer to mine. My heart was racing at this point, and my breathing was shaky. I felt his lips kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to focus solely on him. I opened them again once he had backed away. He seemed to be looking at me expectantly._

I shook my head and brought a hand to my forehead, which was very warm. I looked in the mirror to see a slightly red version of myself. Shaking my head again, I decided that I should go out. There was nothing for me to do here. My mother's sobs quieted down, I noticed on my way to Hatsu's room.

"Hatsu, let's go do something" I called from the other side of her door.

"Will there be boys?" I heard her call back.

"I don't know. C'mon, hurry up and let's go". I started the car and waited for her in the driveway. I knew she would come, even if there weren't boys. I'm sure she's dying to get away from all of this, like I am. "Where to?" I asked while backing out. Hatsu still didn't have the 'Okay' to drive on her own yet.

"Let's go shopping! Then we could take a stroll past the rich neighborhoods!" she replied. She probably thought about meeting a nice, handsome, rich boy when replying to me. I rolled my eyes, but headed towards the nearest mall. We stayed there for hours, mostly Hatsu trying on stuff and me giving her my opinion. I was exhausted after walking all over the mall and having to carry half of her shopping bags. After loading everything in the car, I drove us to the rich side of town. Each estate was beautiful in it's own way. There were no repeats in this type of place; every house was uniquely custom-made. I glanced at the clock, which read **4:57**. The club would be ending soon. I wonder if any of them lived here? I braked hard when I saw a familiar looking house.

"What's the deal?" complained Hatsu, not enjoying the rough stop.

"This is Honey's house" I explained. I studied the house closely. Last time I had been here, it had been at night, just after Akemi was taken away. My mind must have been in outer space because I was brought back to reality by Hatsu shaking my shoulder roughly.

"C'mon Naru, let's go home! I'm tired". Silently, I pushed my foot back on the acceleration and we were off. Once we got home, I helped Hatsu carry her bags inside. I dropped them on her bed and started making my way to my own room. I peeked into my parent's room before entering my own. My mother was laying in bed, while my father tried to comfort her. I then lay on my own bed, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't long before I fell asleep this time however.


	18. Sht Day

"Naru! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Hatsu screamed from the hallway. I groggily looked at my clock. It was **8:20**. We really would be late. I sprung out of bed and quickly put my hair in a ponytail. I hurriedly got dressed and grabbed my bag before dashing out the door. We got there five minutes before class started. I looked in the tiny car mirror and mentally scolded myself for leaving my bruise uncovered. I scrambled through the car's compartments in an attempt to find some cover up. Hatsu was long gone by now, so I couldn't ask her for help. I found some at last on the driver's side and began to dab it on the bruise. The makeup wasn't my exact shade, but I hoped no one could tell. After seeing that I only had a minute to get to class. I practically sprinted towards my first period. I say down in my usual seat just as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Oh. Naru. Don't you belong in Mr. Kinada's class?" Mrs. Yakamoto asked. I felt myself turn a nice crimson shade as I remembered that I was now in class 1-A. I thanked her before getting up and heading out the door. In my haste this morning, I had forgotten to grab my new schedule. Deciding that I should go to class rather than waste time trying to find the guidance counselor's office, I began my trek towards Mr. Kinada's class. It was on the first floor still, but it was very far away from my current location. It took me ten minutes to find.

"Ah, you must be our newest scholarship student. I'm Mr. Kinada." the teacher said, extending his hand for me to shake. "What's your name?"

"Naru Ikina"

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest student, Naru Ikina" he said, addressing the class. He then turned back to me. "Well Naru, since this class is organized alphabetically, you will be seated next to..." He paused to look at the attendance sheet "... Kaoru Hitachiin". I scanned the room and saw Kaoru wave to me. I hurried over there and sat down next to him. At least it was someone I knew.

"Hey, I didn't know you were transferring" whispered Kaoru as Mr. Kinada returned his attention to the lesson.

"Sorry... I guess I forgot... It was a busy weekend..."

"You can tell me about it later if you'd like. Oh, and congratulations". That was the end of our conversation as I tried to focus my attention on figuring out what I'd be learning. Maybe I'd ask Haruhi to help me catch up. I noted that I was in the farthest seat possible from the window in this room. I rested my head on my hand and glanced past Kaoru towards the nearest one. Before my eyes could reach it, they were met with another pair of amber eyes.

"Hikaru?" I asked. The sound of his name seemed to bring him back to reality, and he turned bright red. I sat there puzzled. What had he been starting at? Had he been staring at me? I tried to shrug it off, but it stayed in the back of my mind all day. Looking past both Hitachiins, I noticed that Haruhi was also in this class. Before I knew it, the bell had wrung, and everyone was scrambling to get to their next class. I got up abruptly and was about to exit when the teacher called me back into the room.

"Hello, Naru. I wanted to congratulate you on obtaining a scholarship here". His words should have welcomed me, but the last time I had a conversation like this with a teacher... "Here is the assignment you missed yesterday" he said, handing me a packet. Phew. Maybe he wouldn't talk about it... "Oh, and Naru. My condolences for your family". Guess I spoke too soon. As much as I wanted to bolt out of the room, I stayed.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinada". I hesitated a little before asking "Do you think you could pull up my schedule?". He looked a little confused, but did as I had asked. I took a picture of the screen with my phone and thanked him again as I explained how I had left my new schedule at home. The bell rang as I was on my way out of the classroom. He told me he would email my next teacher, saying it was his fault I'd be late. I thanked him again and went to find my second period. Like last period, I was introduced in front of the class, then asked to stay after by the teacher. They offered me their greetings and condolences. I took both with either a monotone or bored sounding tone. I was a little disappointed that I only had a little more than half of my classes with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru (including lunch). No one else bothered to talk to me. During the last period of the day, all I could think about was returning to the Host club. I couldn't wait to see everyone. Okay, maybe not everyone. I still wasn't sure where I stood with Kyoya. I just hoped he wouldn't let his anger towards me affect my job there. Mom still couldn't work because of physical therapy and Dad was still trying to get a job, whether it be his old one or a new one.

"Ms. Ikina. The bell has wrung. Class is over." said my last period teacher. She was an older woman who didn't take kindly to me or my spacing out in class. I mumbled a quick apology before rushing off to the music room. It was a lot closer than it had been, giving me time to spare before all of the fangirls would rush to the doors. I entered and went straight to the changing rooms. I discovered when I went to change that I had left my uniform at home. I guess it had been so long since I actually needed it that I forgot that I needed it. I stepped out of the changing room and tried to find Hikaru and Kaoru. They were performing for some guests, which was pretty weird to watch, and kinda freaked me out to be honest. I knew they loved each other in a brotherly way, but this was too much. Hikaru faltered with his lines a bit when he noticed me standing there, but the girls still swooned. After their performance, I asked if I could see them both.

"So Naru-" said Kaoru.

"-what's up?" said Hikaru.

"Well, I kinda forgot my uniform at home..." I said sheepishly while nervously playing with my hair.

"Don't worry about it" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, we have tons of maid outfits from different cosplays" said Hikaru. Why they would have maids outfits was beyond me, but I still went to look for one. I tried on the most concealing one, and was about to get to work when the Shadow King finally emerged.

"Naru, that isn't your uniform. I'll have you know that we do have a rental fee" was all he said. I wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"Subtract it from my paycheck" I replied bluntly. I was going to ask what needed to be done until I saw him writing in that damn black book. I stormed off in the other direction, almost knocking some people over.

"Naru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked as I stormed past her.

"Just dandy" I replied sarcastically. There was nothing for me to clean right now, so I went to the back room towards the instruments' rack and grabbed the violin. I began mercilessly plucking strings. I didn't use the bow because I didn't want anyone to hear me, or for Kyoya to think I'm slacking. The sudden ringing of my cellphone gave away my position and scared the shit out of me. It was my mom. I chose not to answer it because I was in a bad mood already and knew that I might snap at her. That decision came back to bite me in the ass however, because a few minutes later, Kyoya entered holding out a cellphone. I took it as my mother lectured about never answering my phone. After she was done she demanded I stay home this week in preparation of the funeral. I reluctantly agreed and hung up. I handed the phone back to Kyoya, who began to lecture me next.

"Naru, you shouldn't worry your family like that. You're highly irresponsible for someone-"

"Give me a break Kyoya. At least I help people when they're in need of it. Without expecting anything in return" I retorted as I shoved past him. I was back in the main room, and to my delight someone had dropped a cup of tea. Tea and glass littered the floor. If I hadn't been so angry, I probably would have frozen at the familiar looking sight. I angrily swept and mopped the floor until it looked brand new again. I went to throw the broken shards in the trash, but Hikaru and Kaoru stopped me.

"Naru-"

"- what's wrong with your face?". My hand went absentmindedly towards my cheek. It came away a little wet and something else came off too. I looked at my hand in horror as I realized that my cover up was coming off. I tried to get past them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Guys, please, can we talk about this over there?" I pleaded, urging them towards the other room. They allowed it and closed the door before standing in front of it, blocking my exit. I sighed and wiped the remaining cover up off of my cheek. "I don't know if you know this, but this weekend my sister Akemi died". They looked like they wanted to say something, but I held a hand up and kept going. "When I got home, I found empty liquor bottles everywhere. My parents began fighting and I tried to break it up. That's how I got this" I motioned to my cheek. Both of them had the same horrified expression on their face. I was startled when they both hugged me, making another Hitachiin-Naru sandwich. They didn't saw anything, which actually kind of comforted me. All I had been getting today were condolences. After the embrace, they offered to help me cover it up again. I rejected their offer because the club would be ending soon anyway. I told them they should entertain their guests instead of fussing over me, that I'd be okay. Kaoru went hesitantly, but Hikaru rushed out of the room. It kinda hurt seeing him run away so easily. I wiped my face a final time before exiting the room and resuming my maid duties. I couldn't wait for the club to be over today. On my way out, my bruise caught several peoples' attention. Haruhi asked me about it, but I told her I'd tell her tomorrow. I ignored the Shadow King's glances the best that I could, and went to go wait to be picked up by my father. I was alone, but I still felt like someone was watching me. Paranoia got the best of me, and I turned around to be face to chest with the last person I wanted to see right now. I spun on my heel and was about to walk away when I felt him grab my arm, preventing me from going any further. I turned back angrily, but he didn't give me the time to complain. He gingerly put a hand to my bruise, making me cry out and flinch.

"Naru, how did you get this?"

"Well gee, Kyoya, maybe if you had actually helped me when I asked I would tell you". I knew Kyoya liked to be well informed, so this was the best way to get under his skin. I had already asked the people who knew to keep it to themselves, so it was me versus Kyoya when it came to them spilling the beans. Since he hadn't removed his hand from my cheek, I slapped it away, causing Kyoya's eyes to widen a little. He painfully gripped my wrists then, and spoke in a dark tone:

"Naru, I will not ask again. How did you get this?". His grip hurt, but I wasn't going to just give him the information.

"It's none of your business. Besides, you're no better than them when you're hurting me this very moment." I snapped. After that, his grip loosened a bit, but he didn't let go. Then I realized that I had basically just said that someone did this to me. I knew that he knew it too. The familiar horn of my car sounded, signaling my escape. Before he could press further I said "If you don't mind, my ride is here". He eyed my father suspiciously and let go of my wrists roughly. Before opening the car door, I said "Touch me like that again and you'll have it much worse than this". I motioned to my bruise. He seemed surprised at my threat, maybe even a bit amused.

"How was school?" my dad asked as we drove away from the school.

"I don't want to talk about it".


	19. Akemi's Farewell

The funeral was planned to be at the end of the week. I would miss tomorrow and Friday of school, and wouldn't be allowed to go to work. I hadn't spoken to Kyoya since yesterday, and I didn't plan on it anytime soon. I was never one to hold a grudge, but then again I was never really given reason to. It was currently Wednesday night and I was trying to fall asleep. Thoughts of Kyoya and the funeral swirled in my brain. I didn't want to think about him, not tonight. I felt no regret in what I did the other day. He's upset because he feels rejected, yet uses a deadly tone when discussing how my face came to be bruised? What gives him the right? On the plus side, my bruise is almost gone, and isn't even visible if I put makeup on it. Eventually, I fell asleep by thinking of moments shared with Akemi. It was comforting somehow, even though I knew nothing new would ever happen with her. I remember having the strangest dream though...

I opened my eyes, but I was not in my normal room. This one was colorful and full of machinery. The first person I saw was Akemi. She was looking at me with concern.

"Oh Naru" she said "You're like an egg". Realizing that these were my words originally, I understood the situation. Our roles were reversed in this nightmare. I could only watch and listen, which in truth is more than she got to do. "Naru, I love you" she said while grabbing my hand. I could feel her, but I couldn't reciprocate in any way. The door opened suddenly and there were my family members and Kyoya, who was dressed in a doctor's coat.

"It's time" everyone said in unison. I could only watch as Kyoya approached my bed. He kissed my forehead and leaned in close to my ear.

"Goodbye Naru. I told you you'd have it worse" he whispered. I saw him reach for a cord, and hold it up so I could see it. He then gave a quick tug and it was lights out. After what felt like forever, I opened my eyes again. Dozens of people stood over me as I sunk farther into the ground. I looked around to see that I was in a two way mirror kind of box. I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I heard their prayers as I descended. I brought my arms up and began hitting the coffin. I tried screaming, but to no avail. I saw the dirt rising on all four sides of me. I pounded harder, faster. Screamed louder. No one would answer me. I continued screaming as dirt was flung onto the coffin, engulfing me, eventually, in darkness.

The next time I opened my eyes, there was light. A bright, almost blinding light surrounded me and the area all around me. The ground was soft, almost cloud-like. I looked down and my heart almost stopped. I was millions of miles above the world. I also noticed that I was wearing a pure white dress.

"What is this place?" I murmured to myself.

"You already know, Naru" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see my late sister. She looked older, as if this would be her appearance if she had aged beyond thirteen.

"Akemi?" I asked incredulous.

"It's good to see you Naru. I've missed you so much"

"But if you're here... Does that mean I'm..."

She gave a small laugh. "No, you are very much alive. As for this place... It does remind me of a child's fantasy version of Heaven."

"Why are you here? How are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you. I needed to say goodbye". I watched as she approached me and gave me a hug. It was surprisingly warm. It felt real. I gasped at the odd sensation. "Naru, it's okay to let go. To let me go."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Change the room, buy new things if you must. I give you permission just this once. You must let me go. It's the only way you'll move on and be happy". I knew that I couldn't really be having a conversation with her, but yet... it felt so real.

"But... I miss you..." I choked out. I could feel the tears in my eyes. Was crying in dreams possible? Then again, this was no ordinary dream.

"And I you. But you must. Tell Mother, Father, and Hatsu that I love them and miss them, dearly"

"Okay"

"It's almost time for me to go... But I have one question to ask you:

_"How come you never let me do your hair or makeup, huh?"_

My eyes shot open. I knew that I was awake for real this time. My heart was racing, and I could feel the cold sweat that had begun to form on my forehead. What had that all been about? I get the whole Akemi thing, but Kyoya? And wasn't he the one to pull the plug on me? These and other questions stuck out in my mind as I tried to make sense of the dream/nightmare. What was really freaky was that the last thing Akemi had said to me was in her normal voice, not the voice of the older looking Akemi. I got up and went to the bathroom. I started my shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I was paler than usual, all the color drained from my face. I stripped and hopped in, hoping to relieve myself of some stress. That didn't work, so I quickly exited and got dressed in my outfit for the wake. A knee-high black dress with a black sweater and black flats. I began fixing the rest of me then; putting on makeup, fixing my hair, etc. I knew the wake wouldn't be for hours, but I couldn't help but do anything else. Any thoughts not related to Akemi were related to Kyoya. I wouldn't go to that part of my mind, not today. When I was ready, I sat down at the kitchen table and did nothing. I thought of how today might go, who I might see at the wake. I thought of Akemi, who would be dressed in a blue dress with a bow to match. I thought of her older self and the words she spoke to me. How did I tell my family what she told me to tell them without sounding crazy? I groaned in anticipation for how this would all turn out. I lay my head on the table and willed myself not to think about anything.

~The Wake~

I sat in the front row staring at the open casket for hours. Besides the family members I rarely see offering me their condolences, there wasn't much activity. Everyone was quiet. I was just kind of... numb. I excused myself to go to the lounge. I got myself a cup of water, and sat down at an empty table. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I was disrupted by a few people who I knew from school.

"Hi guys. Thaks for coming" I greeted the Host club. All except Kyoya were visible. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I was mad at him, but his support would have been welcomed. My mind was in space as each member gave their condolences. "Where's Kyoya?" I asked when they finished.

"He wasn't going to come... Because of, well you know" said Tamaki cautiously.

"Oh" I said. I could feel myself frowning. "Would you please excuse me a moment?" I said as I got up and began to make my way back to the main room. I bumped into someone on the way there. "Sorry" I said weakly.

"You have nothing to apologize for Naru" said a familiar voice. I looked up in shock to see Kyoya Ootori. "It's me who should be apologizing. I've treated you badly these past few days, and I can't think of any way suitable enough to make it up to you.". He brought his hand to my cheek which made me flinch despite it being almost healed. He immediately took his hand away and apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing anything on you. I shouldn't have at Haruhi's either. You trusted me, and I took advantage of you.". I couldn't find anything to say throughout this entire interaction. He also gave me his condolences. I felt lightheaded, like I could fall over at any minute. I reached for Kyoya to steady myself. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. This didn't help my head much, but my heart was happy. Our friendship apparently meant more to him than a petty fight anyway. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. Not with the expectant look, but just one of admiration. I felt my heart miss a beat or two and felt my face getting hot. I pulled away and rushed to the bathroom. I needed to recollect my thoughts.

"Naru?" said Haruhi minutes later. "They sent me in to see if you were okay".

"No. This whole thing has been an emotional roller coaster. I think Kyoya and I just made up, and my heart gets all weird when I'm that close to him."

"Sounds like you like his attention. Well, at least your heart does"

"But what does that _mean_?"

"You may not like the answer. I think it means your feelings for Kyoya are deepening.". I thought on this. I really didn't want today to focus on this.

"I have to go. I need to be there for the speech". I abruptly exited the room and sat with my family once again. I stayed quiet the rest of the night. I said one final goodbye face-to-face with Akemi. It was a relief once we got back home. I fell asleep almost instantly, but prayed that no dreams would find me tonight. My emotional exhaustion was too great.

~The Funeral~

I didn't see any of my friends at the funeral. It was almost all immediate family. I watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. I said a prayer like everyone else, and eventually we left to get lunch. I wasn't very hungry though. I had to let Akemi go. Once I did that, I could focus on fixing the other parts of my life. I had practically promised her I would. Upon remembering the dream, I turned to my parents and Hatsu.

"Mom, Dad, Hatsu. I had a dream the other night. Akemi was there, and she told me to tell you that she loves and misses you all dearly.". I didn't care right now if I sounded crazy. I had done my job. Hatsu looked shocked, and my parents' expressions were quite hard to comprehend. After I said that, I didn't say anything the rest of the day. I just waited for it to come to an end.

~Time Skip~

Before bed that night, I gave one final prayer for Akemi, and added how much I loved and missed her. Tomorrow, I would take her advice and redecorate our room. Maybe my mom would even let me paint it a different color...

RIP

Akemi Ikina

Beloved Daughter

& Sister


	20. Redecorating

I woke up early on Saturday morning. Today was the day I was going to redecorate my room. I still would have to ask Mom if I could paint it, but the least I could do was move the furniture around. I started with a small nightstand by my bed. I moved it towards the center of the room so that I could move the bigger pieces of furniture more easily. After at least ten minutes of me pushing Akemi's bed, it was perfectly in place beneath the window; a makeshift window seat. The next thing I did was move me bed near the wall closest to the door. So far, the set-up seemed to open up the room somehow. I moved the nightstand in the corner between mine and Akemi's beds. I wouldn't be able to move the dressers by myself, that was for sure. Both mine and Akemi's were almost, if not, taller than me. I concluded that this was the most I could do for now, and went to the kitchen to go make myself breakfast. I made my specialty, and stored the extra batter in the fridge. "Morning Mom" I said as my mom entered the kitchen.

"Good morning" she said faintly.

"Do you think I could paint my room?" I asked cautiously. "I need a change of pace." I added for effect.

"I don't care... Just be careful, and don't spill paint on anything!" she warned.

"Thanks mom!" I said cheerfully before giving her a kiss on the cheek and skipping back to my room. I stared at my newly set-up room. I would need to sleep somewhere else while it dried... And the furniture would have to be moved out of the way while painting. I certainly couldn't move it all by myself, so I phoned a friend.

"Hey Mori, do you think you could help me move some furniture around? I'm redecorating."

"Yeah" was all he said. I quickly hung up with him and called the twins next.

"Hey guys, I want to repaint my room. Do you think you could help me pick out a color?"

"Sure" said Kaoru.

"We'll be over in twenty" said Hikaru. I felt myself smile as I hung up. After looking at myself in the mirror, I decided that it probably wouldn't be best to paint in my favorite pair of pajamas. I entered my bathroom with an old t-shirt and an old pair of shorts. Once I changed into them, I went back into the kitchen, where I found the rest of my family.

"Hi. So I asked a few friends to help me paint and stuff today" I said.

"You're painting? And who's coming over?" asked Hatsu, an inquisitive look on her face.

"Oh. Well, I asked Mori and the Hitachiins."

"Naru Ikina! I want all doors open all of the time! You know there's no boys allowed in your bedroom! Let alone three!" raged my mother. Her voice had surprised me; I didn't think she'd freak out so much.

I waved my hands animatedly in front of me with an embarrassed expression. "Mom! It's not like that at all! I know the rules!"

"Wait. Half of the Host club is coming over soon? I need to get ready! Don't look at me!" screamed Hatsu, covering her face while dashing off to her room. I rolled my eyes at the somewhat comedic sight.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Well, I guess they're here!" I said while approaching the door. "Hi guys, come on in!" I greeted cheerfully. The first thing they did was approach my parents.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ikina, we're Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. It's nice to finally meet you" they said in unison, both offering hands to be shaken. My dad took one at a time, giving each a firm shake. My mom was more hesitant.

"It's nice to meet you boys. Would you like some refreshments?" she offered.

"We couldn't possibly trouble you with that" said Kaoru.

"Did we mention that you have a lovely home?" said Hikaru. I tried to keep myself from bursting with laughter. I had never seen them act so polite. They were total suck-ups.

"Oh my.. Why thank you!" my mother replied with a smile, almost completely speechless. Guess they had her under their spell already.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"That must be Mori. Hikaru, Kaoru, if you'll excuse me please" I excused myself before going to get the door. As always, Mom was big on courtesy. "Hi Mori!" I said as I opened the door. He gave a small nod of his head. I grabbed him by the arm and brought him towards my parents, who were currently being entertained by the twins.

"Who wants to play-"

"-the 'Which One is Hikaru' game?"

I watched, amused as my parents tried to guess which one was which. They were wearing matching hats that I hadn't noticed they had even brought in the first place. It hid their hair, making them look more identical than they already were.

"Hikaru's on the right" I said after no one else had verbally guessed.

"Wrong!" they exclaimed in unison. Shoot. I was so sure too...

"Well, either way, you guys should keep the hats on. They look good." I encouraged. I hadn't lied, the hats did look good on them, but I had another reason for wanting them to keep the hats on.

"Naru, aren't you going to introduce us?" asked my mother, motioning to Mori.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Mom, Dad, this is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori for short" I let them shake hands. Surprisingly, Mori answered all of their questions. Verbally. After a while I cut in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I would really like this to get done today. If you would please follow me..." I said while excusing the four of us and leading them down the hallway to my room.

"Doors open!" I heard my mother shout from the kitchen.

"Alright... Mori, do you think you could move the big pieces of furniture to the middle of the room please?" I asked. He complied with celerity, swiftly moving one piece of furniture after the next. I could have sworn that it would have taken twice as long for professional movers to get the job done. "Great, thanks Mori." I turned to the twins. "Could one of you help me carry old towels to cover the floor?"

"Sure" said the one who I believed was Kaoru. I waited for him to enter before closing the door and reaching for his hat. "Hey!" he protested.

"Aha! I knew you were Kaoru!" I waved the hat triumphantly in front of him. He grabbed it and placed it back on his head.

"How'd you know?" Kaoru asked.

"I noticed that you tend to speak first. And that you always stand on Hikaru's right." I replied. "Not to mention, your voices are slightly different, and your hair is parted differently" I continued.

"Wow... You pay that much attention?" he asked as I began piling towels in his waiting arms.

"I guess" I said as we made our way back to the room. After putting the towels all along the walls, I turned back to Hikaru and Kaoru. "So, what about the colors?" I asked. They gave each other a mischievous look before pulling out an entire book of paint swatches.

"Have a look" they both said. I took the book and sat down on one of the beds. I felt my eyes widen once I saw the color I wanted.

"This one" I demanded while pointing to said color.

"One moment" said Kaoru while pulling out a cellphone. Moments later there were a few buckets of green paint at my front door. Mori carried them all in while I grabbed the rollers.

"You know... We should have grabbed a tarp..." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it" said Hikaru. He also pulled out a cellphone, and within seconds a tarp had arrived for the furniture.

"Thanks guys. You can leave now if you want..." I started.

"No way!" the twins protested.

"What about you, Takashi?" I asked. I hadn't planned on calling him by his real name, it just sorta slipped out. He gave a sad smile and shook his head 'no'. He said something about "family plans" before I gave him a hug and showed his the way out. Upon re-entering the room, I saw that Hikaru and Kaoru were nowhere to be found.

"Guys?" I asked while cautiously stepping into the room. I was met with paint being flung at me. I turned around to see the two little devils with wide grins. I gave them both a glare before flicking paint at them. They dodged it easily, creating a splatter of paint on one of my walls.

"Guys!" I groaned, hastily trying to cover the rest of the wall. They must have picked up on me not being in the mood, because they both picked up rollers and got to work. With the three of us all taking a separate wall at first, it got done pretty quickly. And when we did the last wall together, it didn't take longer than five minutes. "Hey guys, follow me" I said once we were done.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"Fine if you don't want fresh air..." I replied while picking up the paint cans. I led them to the backyard a good distance away from the house before opening a paint can and throwing paint at them.

"Hey!" they protested, not being able to dodge the assault this time.

"I liked this hat..." said an extremely disappointed looking Kaoru. Hikaru on the other hand was serious.

"This. Means. WAR!" he cried as he charged towards me. He tackled me as Kaoru went to grab the paint. I squirmed under him, transferring the paint he wore onto me. "Surrender!" he cried while pinning my arms next to my head.

"Never!" I yelled back, despite my position. There was no way I would be able to get Hikaru off of me. He was way bigger than me, and definitely stronger. I mumbled something incomprehensible under my breath and waited for him to lower himself near my face.

"What?" he asked clearly confused. Taking a note from Kyoya's book, I raised my head up so that I was incredibly close to his face, making him falter. I took this time to force him off of me and I stood up. I looked down at him and took note of how red he was. I absentmindedly place my hand to my own face, which was warm as well. _We had been within kissing distance._ What if he had slipped? What if I had raised my head too high? What if-

SPLOOSH!

I was taken from my thoughts by Kaoru dumping a bucket of paint on me. At least it covered up my still flaming face. I glared at Kaoru, who was smiling smugly, and tried to tackle him. I didn't hit him hard enough to make him go down, but just enough to make him stumble backwards.

"Gross! Get off of me!" he cried as I covered him with the paint he had just poured on me. After I let go of him, I lay in the grass next to Hikaru, who was still very red. Whenever I met eyes with him, he quickly averted his. I could have sworn he turned redder as well.

"How about we wash off?" I suggested.

"Me first!" demanded Kaoru. I quickly hosed him off before sending him inside to take a real shower. That left Hikaru and I alone outside. I knelt by him.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" I asked.

He quickly turned away from me. "I'm fine" he said rather coldly.

"Hikaru... If I did anything to upset you, I'm sorry..." I trailed off. He didn't say anything after that. We sat there in awkward silence until Kaoru came back.

"Who's next?" he asked. Hikaru silently got up, hosed himself off, and headed inside. "What's wrong with him?" asked Kaoru.

"I think I offended him in some way... I tried to apologize, but..."

"Hm. That's weird. Try not to worry about it. I'll talk to him later" said Kaoru. I gave him a smile as thanks before hosing myself off. I had gotten most of the paint off by the time Hikaru came back, even if I had hypothermia by the end of it.

"Let's go" said Hikaru motioning to a limo that had just arrived.

"Bye guys! Thanks so much for your help!" I said before reaching to give each of them a hug. I hugged Kaoru first, but when I went to hug Hikaru, he turned his back towards me and headed for the vehicle. The mixture of shock and hurt I felt must have been evident on my face because Kaoru quickly apologized. I stood there watching them leave, wondering why Hikaru turned so cold. Only once the wind blew and reminded me how cold I was did I snap my attention from my thoughts. I shook my head and headed back inside to dry off. After having a proper shower, I changed back into my pajamas and lay on my living room couch. This would be my bed for the next few days. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about today's most recent events. Did me manipulating him really upset him that much? We were friends, and God only knows how many sexual things he's said to me in the past. It was a joke, so why did he take it to heart? I realized I wouldn't be able to sleep of I didn't understand what I did wrong. I grabbed my cellphone from the coffee table and dialed Kaoru's number.

"hello?"

"Hi Kaoru. I just wanted to know if you found out what's bothering Hikaru"

"Not yet. I think it's just that he's tired or something"

"Thanks anyways..." I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice before hanging up.

Kaoru's POV:

_I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for lying to Naru. She sounded really disappointed to hear that I "hadn't" figured out the real reason. But I couldn't. Hikaru is my brother. Finding out for himself and telling her himself... That's on him. Even after the whole ordeal with Haruhi, he still doesn't quite get it. I think he's a little hurt because Naru teased him earlier. It's odd though... That kind of manipulation doesn't seem like she alone would have thought of it. I wonder where she learned it._

I brought my pen down from my journal and took a look at my brother. He was sulking on our bed. I remember when Haruhi and Tamaki first started out, and it was ugly. He'd barely eat, barely sleep. He would barely even talk to me. I don't want to see that happen again. I returned to my journal.

_I would gladly give up anything for my older brother. My relationship with him is far greater than that with any girl. Then again, Haruhi and Naru aren't just any girls. I've already told Haruhi how I feel... but Naru? The timing isn't right. I need to tell her before Hikaru or somebody else does though. It hurts a bit to know that I could potentially hurt her: If she harbored feelings for me, I would have to reject her for Hikaru's sake. But, it must be done. Everyone should know that they've been admired. _

I closed my journal and sat on the bed by Hikaru.

"How ya holding up?" I got no response. "Do you mind if I hang out with Naru tomorrow?" I barely got a glance from him. I took that as a yes, but I have to do something. It's only fair to Naru, and in the long run it can only help Hikaru. I didn't ask any more questions, I just sighed and closed the lights. "Don't worry, big bro. Everything will work out" I whispered quietly before falling asleep.


	21. A Day With Kaoru Hitachiin

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

I flopped off the couch I had been sleeping on at my rude awakening. My arm scrambled to find my phone on the coffee table as I lay on the floor.

"Hello?" I mumbled incomprehensibly.

"Naru! It's Kaoru! Sorry to wake you, but are you free for the day?"

"Um... Uh yea I think."

"Great! How about I pick you up at noon?"

"I need to ask my parents..."

"Don't worry about it! I asked yesterday. Oh and dress warm. It'l be a little cold today". Then he hung up. I looked at the clock. It was** 11:03**. It would take at least fifteen to twenty minutes to prepare myself. With a grunt, I reluctantly got off the floor and headed towards the bathroom. I let the hot water in the shower run while I brushed my teeth. I set an alarm on my phone for fifteen minutes. I should be no later than **11:25** if I wanted to be on time. I hopped in and let the warm water wash over me. I barely had begun to shampoo my hair when the alarm went off. There was no way I had wasted that much time. Regardless, I hurriedly finished my shower and checked the time. It was indeed after **11:25**. I threw together something to wear before blow-drying my hair. Only when I looked at myself more carefully in the mirror did I realize that it was the outfit that the twins picked out for me weeks ago. A small smile crept up on my lips as I finished fixing my hair. I had just gotten my boots on when I heard a knock at the front door.

"Ready to go?" asked Kaoru, holding out an arm for me to hold.

"Yeah" I replied with a smile while I looped my arm in his. We only disconnected when we got to the limo and he opened the door for me. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" replied Kaoru with a smirk.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"He won't be joining us, if that's okay". It was a pretty silent ride after that. Sadly, that gave me time to think. I thought back to Kyoya, who made his feelings known, Hikaru whose moods varied based on interaction, and Kaoru, who called me on a day out with him without his other half. "We're here" I heard Kaoru say. When I looked, I found him standing outside of the car, holding out a hand for me to hold. I took it and got out of the car. I gasped as I looked at my surroundings. We were standing in the middle of a park. The colder weather had caused the leaves to start to change colors. Benches were spaced every 300 ft or so along the path we were standing on. Light poles also lined the path. Further down the path I could see a pond.

"Wow..." I breathed quietly.

"Do you like it?" asked Kaoru. When I looked at him, I noted that he now carried a basket.

"...I love it..." I uttered quietly. I saw him light up as he offered me his arm once again. We walked along the path towards the pond. Once we were clear of the trees, we stopped in a nice grassy area near the pond.

"One sec'" Kaoru said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a checkered blanket. "Please, sit" he motioned to the blanket that now covered the ground. I sat and moments later he joined me. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded as he began to pull a few sandwiches out of the basket. Then he pulled out some kind of dessert I had never seen before, along with some juice boxes.

"Classy" I laughed out at the sight of the juice boxes.

"Thanks. I hope you like it. I made it myself" said Kaoru sheepishly. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him. He turned a bit pink at my reaction before starting his own sandwich.

"This tastes..."

"Horrible?"

I shook my head 'no'. "Wonderful" I said. He smiled and my heart felt a little weird. Kinda like that one time...

"Naru, I need to tell you something" Kaoru said, interrupting my thoughts. I kept silent, signaling him to continue. "The first time you stumbled into that Conversational French class, I wasn't the least bit intrigued. When Tamaki called us for 'Opration: Help Naru Ikina' I went along with it because I wanted to help. When I found out it was you I'd be helping, it slightly piqued my interest. I actually wanted to get to know you; hell we all did. The thing is... That's pretty rare for Hikaru and I. When you repeatedly got hurt, my first thought was of how clumsy you are. When you didn't come to us for help after _that night_... I was hurt. I want you to know that I will always be there for you"

"I do" I replied, taking his hand in mine. He covered it with his other one before continuing.

"I've recently begun to notice some differences among everyone since you've been here. Before anything else happens, I need to get this off of my chest: Naru, I like you"

"I like you too Kaoru" I said, a little confused.

"What I mean is... I have feelings for you". I swear time froze, if only for a moment. I felt myself become stiff and tense. Kaoru had feelings for... me? He bit his lip nervously before he spoke again. "I'm sorry to just drop that on you... but I thought you should know how admired you are. It's no secret I'm not the only one. And for that reason, I have to let you go. I would hate to ruin a few friendships because of a matter of the heart. Please try to understand."

It took me a few moments to collect my thoughts. Even then I didn't trust my voice to speak. "I-I do. T-thank you for telling me. I r-really appreciate it. And all of this" I motioned to our surroundings "is simply amazing. I really hope you find a girl that appreciates and cherishes you as much as you deserve". We exchanged small smiles with each other. He removed his top hand from mine and moved some hair out of my face. My breath caught at our closeness.

"Thanks, Naru" he said before kissing me on the cheek. He backed away slowly, and I couldn't help but look at his lips. I bit my own. My eyes flickered back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Moments later, his lips were on mine. The kiss was sweet and chaste, and yet it made my brain go a little fuzzy. Before I knew it he pulled back.

"Sorry. I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss you" He said, his face matching his hair color.

"It's okay. Thanks for being so honest with me today. And thanks for _that_." I said, feeling kinda awkward talking about our kiss.

"Was that your first one?" he asked. Now it was my turn to be red.

"Was it that obvious?" We both laughed. "Friends?"

"Friends". After our kiss and our talk, I helped him put everything back into the basket before we headed back towards the car. Once again, he held the door open for me. This time, he sat next to me. I lay against his shoulder the entire ride home, trying to fall asleep. Sadly, that didn't happen. Once we were at my house, I thanked him again for today before heading inside. I wanted nothing more than to lay in my bed and fall asleep, but my room was still drying and reeked of paint. I sighed and lay on the couch, covering my eyes with one arm as the other draped over the side of the couch.

_What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have let Kaoru do that while knowing how Kyoya feels about me. It's not fair to him. And what about Hikaru? Does he...? Ugh! Why do guys have to be so confusing? Why am I unable to say no to them? What would Hatsu think? She'd probably love this whole love triangle/square thing. She'd probably hate me too, considering all of the boys involved are in the Host club. I need guidance... If only I knew someone who could help me..._

"Naru, you're grumbling. How did today go?" asked my mother.

"Fairly well actually" I replied.

"Oh. My. God. Something happened. You lost your lip-ginity didn't you!?" accused Hatsu.

"My lip-wah?"

"Lip-ginity. Meaning you had your first kiss." she explained. I sat up and felt myself turn red as I look at my lap. "I knew it! Who was it?"

"Now Hatsu, that's none of your concern. Besides, she went out with that boy Kaoru" my mother said.

"MOM!" I protested. Hatsu began going on a rant about me kissing a club member and blah, blah, blah. I lost my cool for a moment, and screamed "WOULD YOU STOP IT! NOTHING ELSE IS GOING TO HAPPEN! JUST DROP IT!" before storming off outside. I sat in the paint splattered grass and put my head in my hands. I wish someone was here. It was pretty late by now, and a school night, so I doubt anyone could comfort me. I let out a frustrated noise before laying on my back. Thoughts of Kyoya and Hikaru dominated my mind. Surely it's not possible to like two people at the same time, right? I stared up at the stars trying to make sense if what I'd do. I still felt guilty about what I did to Hikaru, yet I also felt guilty for kissing Kaoru. It's not like Kyoya and I were exclusively dating. Neither were Hikaru and I.

"What is happening to me!?" I asked no one in particular. I felt around my pockets for my phone and was displeased when I did not find it on me. Reluctantly, I headed back into my house to look for it. It was on the couch where I was laying, and I snatched it up before going back outside. I aggressively dialed Haruhi's number.

"Naru? What's up?"

"Can you stay with me tonight? I need help"

"I'm not sure. Let me get back to you. Hold on". I could faintly hear Haruhi talking with Ranka about staying over. I didn't bother to ask my own parents. I wasn't in the mood for talking with the rest of my family, not after Hatsu and my mom's conversation. "I'm back. My dad said yes, so long as we go to bed at a reasonable hour"

"Great" I hung up. It would take at least ten minutes to get here from her house. I spent those ten minutes pacing outside of the house. Once I saw the headlights approach I walked swiftly over to the car before greeting Ranka and practically dragging Haruhi out of the car. I led her inside towards the couch and sat us both down.

"So, what's bothering you?" she asked.

"Okay, so you know everything with Kyoya so far. Yesterday, I painted my room with the help of Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Mori left early, and we used the leftover paint in a type of paint war. Hikaru had me pinned a one point so I got really close to him, making him falter, and I did get away. Except, that seemed to upset him. Then today, Kaoru and I went on a date... And he kissed me... And what do I do!?"

"Wow. That's a lot to process. Start again slowly. With the paint war"

"Okay, so Hikaru had me pinned on the ground. I mumbled something so he would get closer to me. Then I raised my head a little so we were within kissing distance so he would be distracted and I could get away. Well, it worked, but now he won't so much as talk to me. I tried to apologize but..."

"Hmm... I guess he didn't like the manipulation. Speaking of manipulation, where did you...?"

"Oh, well, remember when I took Kyoya's book? He did something similar to me so..."

"Ah. That explains it. Now what happened with Kaoru?"

"Well, this morning he called me asking if I wanted to hang out. I agreed and he picked me up. He was a total gentleman, offering me his arm or his hand, opening doors for me. Anyway, he took me to a park where we had a picnic of food he made himself. After that he told me he liked me and then kissed my cheek. He pulled away slowly, and I don't know, but it felt like there should have been a kiss scripted there or something; like a scene from a movie. Then he actually did kiss me, and my brain turned a little mushy and after that we agreed to stay friends"

"Wow, he told you too? He took me on a date too when he told me. But, he made it very clear nothing would happen because Hikaru also liked me. And he certainly didn't kiss me."

"That's kinda what he told me. That the friendships he made were something he wanted to keep; that he wouldn't give them up for a 'matter of the heart'. So does that mean-"

"-That must mean Hikaru likes you!" Haruhi concluded. I felt my face flame up at the fact it had been said aloud. I brought a pillow to my face before yelling out in frustration.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Well, I would just wait and see who makes a move first. You like both of them, right? And don't worry too much about losing one of them. I didn't lose either of them.". I nodded thoughtfully at her advice. I glanced at the clock which read **10:56.**

"It's getting late. We should turn in for the night." I said. Despite it being my idea, I found myself unable to fall asleep that easily.


	22. Dreams Really Do Come True

I stood on some sort of pedestal high above the ground. I was wearing the same gown I had been wearing when I saw Akemi. I looked in all directions, trying to find a way down. I found nothing that could possibly aid me. I came to a crouch and leaned my head over the edge so I could see the ground better. Upon doing so, I realized that I was not on a pedestal, but on the very top of the school's clock tower. I saw two figures come out from the shadows and notice me.

"Naru! Jump off! I'll catch you!" said Kyoya. He sounded as if her were right next to me, yet I knew he was hundreds of feet below me.

"Don't listen to him, Naru! Jump to me!" said Hikaru with the same closeness and urgency.

"I-I c-can't! I'll get hurt!" I screamed back, not knowing if they would even be able to hear me.

"Just close your eyes and step forward!" suggested Hikaru. I did close my eyes, but knowing what awaited me at the bottom made my feet stay put.

"Naru, just jump! I know you're scared, but I will catch you!" said Kyoya. Even though his words were meant to be comforting, they weren't. I shakily lifted one foot and put it over the edge.

"That's it!" I heard both of them encourage. Before I could take another step, I felt a push from behind, sending me flying over the edge.

"Sometimes all you need is a little push" said a familiar voice. I knew it was one of the club members, but I couldn't exactly place who it was; the voice was warped. My lungs burned as I screamed soundlessly on my way down. I spread my arms and legs in an attempt to slow my fall, making me resemble what I guessed a falling angel would look like with the dress I was wearing. It looked like I was about to hit the pavement before-

**THUMP!**

"Naru, are you okay?" asked Haruhi worriedly from the couch. I lay stunned on the floor trying to comprehend what had just happened. Slowly, I sat up and wiped the cold sweat that had accumulated on my forehead.

"I think so... I just had a bad dream... What time is it?"

"**6:39**" I looked up at my bed-headed friend.

"I'm sorry that I woke you" I said sheepishly before re-positioning myself onto the couch.

"It's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's nothing. Just a fear of heights type of thing" I lied. For some reason, I felt like I couldn't tell Haruhi about this. It was between me, Kyoya, and Hikaru. And the disembodied voice I heard earlier.

"Okay. I think I'll start getting ready for school. Is there a bathroom I could use?" she asked.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." I replied. I lay back on the couch and clothes my eyes. What was that supposed to mean? I sighed in frustration before starting to make breakfast: pancakes, as usual. I finished making the first few as Haruhi entered the kitchen, now wearing a boy's uniform. "Here ya go" I said before setting a plate in front of her. "If you'll excuse me..." I trailed off while making my way to my room. I grabbed my uniform and entered my bathroom. I hastily changed and brushed my hair, not bothering to see what the rest of me looked like. I re-entered the kitchen to find Hatsu fangirling over Haruhi.

Slightly annoyed, I informed Hatsu that we would be leaving in twenty minutes for school because Haruhi likes to get there early. After that, she scampered to get herself looking presentable, while I apologized to Haruhi for her badgering.

"It's fine. I'm kinda used to it by now." She reassured. Soon after that, we piled into the car and drive off. Once we got to the school, Haruhi and I headed straight towards the music room. She got to work studying while I looked out one of the windows. I felt myself flinch when my gaze met the tower. Thankfully, Haruhi didn't see it. The bell signaling the beginning of class took forever to chime, and the rest of the day was a blur. For once, I _didn't_ want to go to the Host club. I spent as much time as I could trying to delay getting to music room #3. That resulted in me having to shove my way through the fan girls, but I guess it was worth it. Hikaru was already entertaining guests, and Kyoya was busy scheduling in appointments. Neither of them noticed when I snuck into the back room to change. I tried to cover myself today as much as possible, trying to not draw attention to myself. I didn't approach the Hitachiins unless necessary, and I stayed out of Kyoya's line of sight as best as I could. I was relieved to see girls leaving in waves. I went to the back room to change, but before I could, I heard a voice that made chills go up and down my back.

"Naru, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost" said Kyoya, dangerously close to me. I jumped about a foot away before facing him. I kept quiet, eyes wide. He reached out towards me, but I flinched before he could get within a foot of me. This surprised him, but he quickly masked it with the ever present calm look on his face. "My mistake. Naru, are you free later this week? Thursday, maybe Friday, at six o'clock?" He asked. I didn't trust myself to speak so I weakly nodded my head. "Excellent. I'll worry about the details. You just worry about looking as beautiful as you always do". With that, he exited the room, allowing me to change. I exited the room only to be scared half to death by another club member.

"Hey Naru, can we talk?" Said Hikaru. I let him lead me towards one of the couches before we both sat. "I'm sorry for running out the other day. I just... You made me feel... Lets just say I didn't like that kind of teasing. I'd like to make it up to you... If you'll allow me to that is". As much as I wanted to say 'yes', I knew it wouldn't be fair to Kyoya.

"L-like a d-date?" I stuttered nervously. He turned a bit pink at the word 'date'.

"I-I guess you could call it that" he said with uncertainty. I swallowed hard before replying.

"Hikaru, I would love to bu-"

"Great! I'll text you the plan later this week"

"Wait! I shrieked as he got up to leave. I clutched his arm and sat him back down. The look of confusion on his face was child-like; innocent. I knew in a moment if I uttered these words his face would contort first into an expression of pain, then into one of anger. Panicking, I tried to cover it up with a hug. It turned out awkward to say the least, leaving us both red afterwards. I covered my face with my hands and sped out of the room like a bat out of hell. Had it not been for the fact that Hatsu went home with a friend, I would have left her at the school. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" I yelled to myself once inside the safety of my own car. I sped more than usual on the way home today, eager to get away from that place. I stormed into the house and sat on my tarp covered bed. The walls were dry, yet the room still faintly smelled of wet paint. I stomped over to the window and opened it rather aggressively. I grabbed my phone and called Mori. He didn't pick up, which surprised me. I would need someone to help me move the furniture. I then called Honey, seeing as those two were joined at the hip, er shoulder.

"Naru-Chan what's up?" said Honey in his cute little voice. It was a chore not to sound angry over the phone, lest I snap at him.

"Hi Honey, do you know where Mori is? I could use his help."

"Sure! Takashi is with me! How about we both come over and help, m'kay?"

"Thanks Honey"

"No problem, Naru-Chan! We'll be over soon!". I lay back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming" I said tiredly. I led them to the room and watched in amazement as Honey (and Mori) began moving the furniture where I wanted it. For a little guy, he sure was strong. When that was all settled, we sat on the two beds. "Thank you both so much..." I trailed off, not really sure what else to say.

"What's wrong Naru-Chan?" asked Honey.

"N-nothing!" I said too quickly, earning me a silent look from Mori.

"You're lying" he said after a long time.

"N-no! I-"

"Did someone hurt you again Naru-chan?" asked Honey, making both him and Mori grow more serious.

"No! It's not like that! It's nothing physical! It's, it's-"

"Emotional?" they said together. I tucked in my knees and hid my face in them.

"Naru-Chan, please tell us what's wrong". I looked up a little teary-eyed to see Honey, whose expression had softened. I snuck a quick glance at Mori, whose expression returned to it's ever-blank stare.

"I'M A BAD PERSON!" I half yelled, half cried.

"What do you mean Naru-Chan? You're a very good person"

"NO I'M NOT! I- I-" I couldn't choke out any more than that. I was hysterical at that point. I felt a shift on the bed as Honey gave me a tight hug and even Mori came to sit besides me.

"Naru-Chan... Did somebody hurt your heart?" asked Honey. In the midst of my sobbing I felt myself shake my head 'no'.

"It's all my fault!" I croaked.

"What is?" persisted Honey.

"I... I l-... I like..."

"Kyoya _and_ Hikaru?" finished Mori. I began to wipe my tears away while slowly nodding my head.

"Oh, Naru-Chan... That doesn't make you a bad person" said Honey.

Once I calmed down enough I tried to speak. "B-but I... T-they b-both asked m-me o-out t-this w-week" I blubbered. after a moment or two I added "A-and I s-said y-yes t-to b-both!"

"It's okay Naru-Chan... We'll figure something out..."

"Mitskuni" Mori said in an authoritative tone. I looked up in awe at him. "This is something she has to figure out on her own. We will not interfere".

"So now what?" asked Honey.

"T-thank you b-both for h-helping m-me... I t-think y-you should g-go though... It's g-getting l-late..." I said quietly.

"Okay Naru-Chan... If that's what you want...". I led them to the front door, leaving them both with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Then I returned to my room and lay on my bed with my phone next to me. I was just about to fall asleep when my text tone went off. Crabbily, I grabbed the phone and stared at the bright screen.

_Naru, how about a movie at my place on Saturday? I'll leave the time up to you. Kaoru and Hatsu can come too if you want. Tell me if it works for you, either by text, or in person. G'night & don't let the bed bugs bite!_

I faintly smiled at the message and replied with a quick 'yes' and 'goodnight' before reminding myself that I was practically two-timing. That thought made me rip the battery out of my phone and throw them both on my new 'window seat'. Somehow I managed to fall asleep rather easily after that, despite how nauseous I was from the flips my stomach was doing.

**THUMP!**

I woke up for the second morning in a row lying on the floor. I had the exact same dream I had last night, except it felt like I was even closer to hitting the pavement. I shakily stood, glancing at the clock on my way to the bathroom. It read **6:39**.

"Great" I muttered under my breath. Nonetheless, I got ready for the day. Instead of pancakes for breakfast, I ate leftovers from the other day.

"Naru, why are you frowning?" asked Hatsu upon entering the kitchen.

"Wah?" I asked, my mouth feeling weird from not being in a frown.

"Nevermind. C'mon or else we'll be late" she urged. Reluctantly, I began to drive us to school. I was happy I sat next to Haruhi or Kaoru in most classes. It made it easier to ignore Hikaru. When club time rolled around, I silently did my work and sped out of the room when I was done. This continued for the rest of the week, except when Kyoya told me that it would indeed be happening on Friday at six. I anxiously awaited both dates, not sure of how I'd explain myself for my behavior this week. Everyone else pretty much knew the situation I was in, but I'm sure they'd want to know why I'd been so distant. Especially because it's Kyoya and Hiakru. My nights and days were about the same too. My dream haunted me night after night, and each time I got closer and closer to hitting the pavement. I contemplated not sleeping at some point, but I thought better of it. Only time could reveal how this weekends events would unfold...


	23. Six O'Clock

I paced the floor in front of my front door nervously in anticipation for any sign that Kyoya was here. A knock, a doorbell, the beeping of what I'm sure would be a very expensive car. Turns out it was none of those things. My phone went off, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked at the message I had just received:

_Who's here Naru? Is it a boy?_

Hatsu had been the sender of that message. I shoved my phone in my pocket and swung the door open. On the other side stood Kyoya, hand raised, as if he were just about to knock on the door.

"Oh, Naru. You look lovely. Are you ready to go?" He said in an unusual tone for him. It sounded sincere, and seeing as I mostly heard him speak around guests... It was a nice change.

"Yes. I won't be under-dressed will I?" I asked a little self-consciously.

"Of course not. Your attire is perfectly suitable for tonight's events." With that, I took the hand he offered me and allowed him to bring me to the car. He opened the passenger side door for me and closed it once I was inside. He then got in on the driver's side.

"You know how to drive?" I asked a little incredulous.

"But of course. I just never have felt the need to." He responded coolly while backing out. We took major streets that were pretty easy to follow, but were backed up because of rush hour traffic. He handled it well though: not losing his temper, or becoming extremely impatient. I, on the other hand, was dying of boredom.

"So Kyoya, where are we going?" I asked in a child-like manner.

"It's a surprise" is all he would give me. I felt my bottom lip begin to pucker into a pout as I crossed my arms over my chest. Then I heard something unexpected: Kyoya chuckling. It wasn't full on laughter, and the idea of saying Kyoya giggled was plain ridiculous. I looked over to him, losing the pouting face, but keeping my arms crossed to see a small smile on his clearly amused face. " Naru, if you don't mind my saying, you're extremely cute when you pout.". I felt my face heat up as I turned my attention towards the window, earning another small laugh from Kyoya. I silently watched everything our car passed: other cars, kids playing in parks, other couples enjoying themselves. I barely noticed when Kyoya stopped one final time, signaling that we had reached our destination.

"Naru, we're here" said Kyoya while unbuckling his seat belt. I waited until he opened the door for me and offered me his hand again. Once out of the car, he offered his arm, which I looped loosely in my own. Together, we walked into a large, weird looking building.

"Kyoya, what is this place?" I asked curiously.

"Just wait a few more moments" he replied. I did as asked as we ventured further into the mysterious building. After walking down a flight of stairs that connected to a dim hallway, I saw a faint blue light. Forgetting Kyoya, I hadn't noticed that my arm slipped from his as I quickened my pace. The closer I got to the light, the more speed I began to pick up. I was practically running by the time I hit the light. I stared up in amazement at the room I was in. I was inside what looked like a glass dome. On the other side of the glass were hundreds of different kinds of fish. It was an underwater aquarium.

"Do you like it?" Said Kyoya. My eyes met with his before I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I'll take that as a yes" he said while returning the hug.

"Kyoya, what is this place?" I asked.

"What we are standing in is the first of it's kind; an underwater dome built for the purpose of viewing fish in their natural habitat. Studies have shown that beach related items tend to calm the body. My family is currently trying to see if being surrounded like this underwater can have a calming effect on one's body as well." I slowly paced the underwater dome, until I bumped into something. It was a table set for two.

"Kyoya, are we...?"

"It was originally my intent for us to have dinner here. If you don't want to we can-"

"No! I'd love to!". Those three words cause a smile to form in his face.

"Well then, allow me" he said while pulling the chair out for me. I sat down and he pushed me towards the table before seating himself across from me. He brought out his phone and in a few minutes the table was filled with all different kinds of food.

"Kyoya, this is... Amazing" I said. I did feel a pang of guilt, considering that I was going on a date with somebody else tomorrow. That thought was quickly put to the back of my mind however, as I tried to enjoy my time with him now. After we were done eating, we sat on a couch on the other side of the room. I watched in fascination as the fish all swam together harmoniously. I nicknamed a few of them aloud, sometimes getting little bits of laughter from Kyoya. Once I realized that I hadn't spoken to him since dinner, I immediately turned red. "Kyoya, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you this while time!"

"It's alright. You being fascinated by something is almost as cute as your pouting". My blush deepened and I hid begin my hands, taking quick glances at an amused Kyoya. Gently, he took my hands from my face and kept them in his. He pulled me to him, making the red on my face stay prominent. He took one hand and placed it under my chin, tilting my head towards him. Ever so slowly, he began to lean forward. I closed my eyes and bit my lip in anticipation for what would happen next. I gasped as his lips met mine. It felt like electricity was coursing through me after the tiniest of pecks. "Naru, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked worriedly.

"N-nothing! Just surprised a bit!"

He nodded. "Shall we continue or...?"

"Yes please" I said sheepishly. I waited eagerly for him to kiss me again, only slightly less shocked from the electricity I felt. I didn't know how else to describe it. The only think I could focus on was the fact that his lips were on mine. Kaoru's kiss was sweet, fast. Kyoya's was patient, drawn out, as if he wished to savor every moment. I felt his lip curl into a small smile before we both broke apart for breath. I could practically hear my heart beating in my ears; it was racing. I looked at him while catching my breath. I bit my lip. Kyoya noticed this and said:

"Naru, you're biting your lip." then he gave me a quick peck before adding, "It's your tell". I pulled him towards me, not wanting to not be kissing him right now. He happily complied, eager to satisfy my kissing needs. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, but I didn't allow entry. This seemed to frustrate him a bit, but he didn't force it on me. I giggled a little at his reaction, causing him to get even more frustrated. I broke the kiss and lay my head against him as he planted a kiss on my forehead. We lay on the couch side by side, our legs entwined and my head resting on his chest as he had one arm wrapped around me while his other hand played with mine. My breathing slowed as I began to drift off. I felt another kiss on my forehead before falling asleep completely.

"...aru... ak...up" I heard distantly. I opened my eyes to find myself still laying on Kyoya.

"Hm?" I hummed groggily.

"Naru, it's almost ten. You have to be home by ten thirty. Sorry to wake you, but we have to leave" replied Kyoya. Slowly, I got off of him and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you" I said weakly.

"It's alright. You look the cutest when you're sleeping". My face didn't turn red for once. I was still too tired to feel embarrassed. He offered to carry me to the car, but I respectfully declined. I stumbled into the car and closed my eyes. I felt Kyoya's hand grab mine, and I gave a small squeeze in response. I felt bad, but I couldn't stay awake on the ride home. I slowly felt myself nod off...

Kyoya's POV:

I glanced back and forth between her and the road. In truth, she was very adorable while sleeping. Her petite frame was curled up in the passenger side seat the entire drive to her house. For once, I allowed myself to show genuine happiness: I couldn't keep a smile off of my face. I had learned that she loved aquariums from her family, so it was only fitting that I take her to one. I took the same route I had taken to get here, except it was going by much faster now that there was reduced traffic. I let my thoughts wander into the future a bit. In all actuality, where would this go? She has nothing to offer me; no money, no company to inherit. And yet, I found myself wanting to be by her. Of course, my father would have the final say. I'm sure that I would be forced to end things with Naru if someone proposed an offer that he just simply couldn't refuse. Then she would be collateral damage. And what about that woman infatuated with me, Renge? If her father, the owner of a major French company, proposed an offer to make her happy... I shook my head before pulling into her driveway.

"Naru, you're home" I said softly. She didn't move, so I got out of the car and opened the front door before going to get her. I scooped her up before carrying her to her room and placing her in her bed. I kissed her forehead before showing myself out.


	24. Fright Fest

I stood on some sort of pedestal high above the ground, the same as the past few nights. The beginning of the reoccurring dream had played out the same as always. Except, Kyoya's voice seemed louder, more clear than in the previous dreams. I also woke myself up somehow before the dream got to me falling off of the tower.

"What was that?" I asked aloud to no one. Shrugging, I got up and showered. I was in a pretty good mood so far. I wasn't going to bother asking Hatsu if she wanted to come; she'd get too crazy. After showering, I checked my phone and saw I had two messages:

_Hey, Kaoru can't make it. We're still on for today, right?_

And:

_PS how about 3-ish?_

I quickly replied that it would be fine. I was excited to get to see where some other club members lived. Hikaru said that he'd come pick me up, just in case I got lost or something. My mind wandered to last night. I wondered if Kyoya would contact me today, then scolded myself mentally. Today was my day with Hikaru. I should give him my undivided attention. Still, this entire situation could get ugly very quickly if I didn't come clean soon. But what did I tell them? _Hey, so I've been like, dating both of you guys because I can't choose between you two_. Great plan, right? I tried to clear my mind as I scrounged the fridge for leftovers. I didn't feel like cooking today. I pulled out some pasta and popped it in the microwave before taking it outside with me and eating it there. I watched the sun begin to rise from my front lawn. It looked like it would be such a beautiful day... Kinda funny that I'd be spending such a day inside. I headed back in somewhat reluctantly after finishing my "breakfast". It wasn't even **8:00** by now. What could I do to kill time? I didn't feel like drawing right now, and it's not like I was inspired by anything. Playing my long-abandoned violin was out since everyone was still sleeping... Guess I'd have to settle for homework. I started with my easiest subjects, then worked my way up to the more frustrating ones. I propped my head up on one hand and tapped the pencil repeatedly against the side of my head, willing some kind of coherent thoughts to enter my mind. I sighed in frustration before shoving it aside. It was official, I would never understand math. I looked at the clock displayed on my phone. It read **10:37**. Still roughly four and a half hours to go. I felt my phone suddenly buzz in my hand, making me freak out a bit and drop it onto the table. Another text message.

_I had a wonderful time last night. Would you care to do something today?_

It was from Kyoya. I hastily replied:

_Me too :). Unfortunately, I'm hanging out with the twins today, so I'm booked. See you later?_

I began to feel guilty again about how I was handling the situation. Especially because I said I'd be with _both_ twins. That settles it. I would talk to them both on Monday and work something out. No doubt it would be incredibly awkward, but I needed to do _something_. It's not fair to either of them. I didn't get any further messages from Kyoya, and I began to wonder if he was the jealous type. I figured he probably was, but he probably kept it hidden. Hikaru on the other hand... Let's just say I've heard stories about his jealousy from Haruhi. This ordeal wasn't going to be pretty. I decided to clean the house to distract myself from further thoughts of my situation. I washed the few dishes that were in the sink before moving on to the windows, floors, etc. I finished just cleaning the kitchen area as well as the rooms in the surrounding area around **1:30**-ish. I was practically sweating by the end of it, causing me to have to need to shower again. I hastily stripped and hopped in. I managed to finished within an hour, seeing as I had been reluctant to get out of the warm water. It was nearing **2:20** as I found something to wear. I settled for a pair of leggings, a denim jacket, a plain black t-shirt and my red scarf. I Quickly blow-dried my hair. If I had more time I would have curled it, but I guess this would have to do. I had just finished when I heard someone at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to whoever was awake in my house. I stumbled while trying to put on my shoes while walking, almost causing me to go face-first into the door. I threw open the door and found a casually dressed Hikaru waiting on the other side, eyes closed, looking slightly annoyed.

"Geez Naru, what took so long..." he got significantly quieter at the end of his complaint upon opening his eyes. I figured it was from me, making me blush. "I-I m-mean... Hey." he said awkwardly. I tried to laugh it off and return the greeting, but the words wouldn't come. This made him turn a shade or two of red before he spoke again. "Ahem... Shall we?". I nodded and followed him out to the limo. The driver opened the door and we both entered, me following behind Hikaru. "So... Wonderful weather we're having..." he mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked just coming out of a daze.

"N-nothing" he stammered. "You look... different today"

"Thanks?" I raised a brow while saying, slightly confused.

"In a good way!" he quickly added. We sat in silence the rest of the way there. It was awkward to say the least. I kept my head down and kept my eyes trained on my hands which were folded in my lap. "Naru, we're here" I heard Hikaru say. I followed him out of the car and into the massive estate we had just pulled up to.

"Wow" I uttered softly as we stopped in the entryway. I'd never seen such a large house, except for Honey's maybe.

"May I?" asked a man in a uniform, referring to my jacket. I quickly took it off and handed it to him hesitantly.

"T-thank you" I stammered. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

"Hey Naru, this way" called Hikaru, quite a few paces ahead of me. I began after him before quickly getting lost in all of the twists and turns of the corridors.

"Hikaru!" I cried a little child-like. Maybe if I could find my way back to the entryway I would be able to ask someone for help. This place couldn't be _that_ big, could it? Spoiler alert: it was. I ended up going in circles before entering what I thought might be the theater. Instead I found myself inside of what looked to be a home office, and to my dismay, I had just interrupted what looked like a business meeting. I tried to exit swiftly but...

"Excuse me, who are you?" Asked the tall woman who had just got up from her seat. She slightly resembled a pair of little devils.

"I-I..." The words died in my throat.

"Yuzuha, this is Naru Ikina. She's a friend of our sons'" responded the person she was meeting with. He sat up, being about a head taller than Mrs. Hitachiin. He had dark hair and glasses.

"T-thank y-you Mr. Ootori" I stammered, still startled from walking in on them.

"You must be looking for the boys then?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked me.

"Yes... We were going to watch a movie..." I said meekly.

"I'll have someone show you the way. It's nice to meet you Naru. And dear, please try to relax" She said before hitting a button on her desk. Within five minutes, someone came to escort me to the theater. It was a long ways away from where I had been. Hikaru came outside just as I was about to enter.

"Naru! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" he said. I thanked the person who escorted me here before replying.

"I got lost..." I said quietly, hanging my head. I snuck a few glances at him while waiting for him to respond. His expression was a little confused at first, then it softened before turning into a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry! I'm so used to being with Kaoru. I guess I forgot that not everyone knows where rooms in our house are located" he said sheepishly while rubbing his head. "Did you at least see something interesting?" he asked as we walked into the theater.

"I met your mom" I said. He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes.

"Where?" he demanded.

"In an office!" I replied quickly, not liking his change of mood. "Mr. Ootori was there too..." I added softly. His eyes grew wide for a moment before he shook his head.

"It's probably nothing. Sorry if I startled you. C'mon, let's sit" he said while leading me to a large couch in front of a giant screen. Being that Halloween was fast approaching, we decided on a horror film. "This one's my favorite" Hikaru whispered while the intro began. It was pretty weird. A few kids get trapped somewhere while a killer is on the loose nearby. One by one, each kid was picked off until there was only one left. Despite it being weird, it definitely did shake me up a bit. Well, more than I already was.

"Naru, you okay?" asked Hikaru. The sound of his voice made me jump. I almost landed on his lap. He cautiously turned me towards him by my shoulders. There was concern etched all over his face. "Hey, we can turn it off if it's too much" he said. I shook my head 'no' and settled for sitting a little closer to him than I already was. The next time I got startled, my hand flew from my side and landed on him. He took it in his and gave it a squeeze. My brain only slightly registered what was happening as I tried to focus on the movie. When the second to last person was about to die, an incredibly gory death might I add, I closed my eyes and turned towards Hikaru, burying my face in his chest. He switched the hand that was holding mine and brought the other one around me, bringing me closer to him. "It's okay Naru. You're safe here" he comforted softly. I lifted my head out of his chest and looked at him. He wore a soft, concerned expression. I bit my lip while blinking away some tears that I refused to shed. We slowly both got closer together, not breaking eye contact. our foreheads touched, and I realized that his hand was no longer in mine and that his arm had moved from my shoulders to near my waist. He placed his free hand gently on my face, then cocked his head to the side a little bit, giving me a crooked smile. "Gee. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it looks like you really want to kiss me right now" he teased. Instead of replying, I pulled him closer to me, making our lips collide. It definitely surprised both of us, and we quickly pulled away from one another. My face burned, but not as much as my lips had while we kissed. It was different from Kyoya's kiss which had sent electricity through me. Hikaru's kiss was full of intense heat. After a moment's hesitation, I pulled him towards me again and was met with the same fire as before. Hikaru's kiss was hungry, urgent; like he'd never be able to kiss me again. My hands traveled to his hair while his remained firmly planted on me. He was the only thing I could focus on. That and the heat I felt. I broke away for breath, leaving Hikaru with a confused look on his face. I was panting from the lack of oxygen my brain was getting. My heart beat loudly in my ears. Hikaru was panting as well, looking about as shocked as I felt. It was he who made the next move though. This time when we kissed, it was slower, more even. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, which I kept closed. Unlike Kyoya, he attempted to get me to open my mouth. After tickling me a bit, he proved to be successful in his endeavor. I quickly pushed him away from me, not liking how he forced that on me. His face was once again confused and hurt. I felt the same way as he looked. He quickly left the room after that, leaving me alone in the dark theater. Not knowing what else to do, I waited for him to return. The next person to enter the room was not someone I expected to see.

"Kaoru?"

"Hey Naru." he replied calmly, but with an edge. He grabbed my hand and escorted me to the door. "C'mon. Let's take you home" he said with the same edge. The limo ride wasn't so bad, and I was home before I knew it. I exchanged a quick 'bye' and 'thank you' with Kaoru before heading to my room to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Hikaru's POV:

I wasn't in control earlier. After Naru pushed me away, I stormed off to my room. _What had just happened?_ Kaoru entered from the bathroom moments later.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Where's Naru?"

"Downstairs"

"Why?". Instead of replying I entered the bathroom and angrily slammed the door. I figured he'd show her out and make sure she got home okay. I took a cold shower to try to cool my thoughts. _Why had she pushed me away? And __why__ was I so angry about it?_ I knew I'd get an earful from Kaoru got home, so I tried to fall asleep before he got back. I couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes before...

"What is wrong with you!?" he screamed while flipping on the lights and tearing off my blanket. I moved a pillow to keep certain areas warm and covered while he continued raging. "How could you just leave her there! You are a host for God sake's!"

"She's not a guest, Kaoru" I cut in.

"She was our guest! And not only did you leave her there, but you _forced_ yourself on her!?"

"Hey, lay off. It's none of your business anyway! Wait. How did you know about that?" My brother stayed silent. "Do not tell me you watched our entire evening, Kaoru". Again, no response. "Unbelievable" I muttered before grabbing my blankets and trying to fall asleep.


	25. Emergence

I woke up Sunday morning feeling very... unsatisfied. And baffled. Not to mention stupid. I hesitantly brought my fingers to my lips. They were cold and slightly chapped. I should have never let Hikaru kiss me. Hell, I shouldn't have even said yes to his date in the first place. The last thing I want is a bunch of drama and the possibility of losing them as friends. That's it. I'd tell them today. Getting Kyoya to come over would be no problem. Hikaru on the other hand... I may need to enlist the help of Kaoru. I sent the same message to Kyoya and Hikaru:

_We need to talk ASAP. Please come over now._

I texted Kaoru seperately, pleading for him to get Hikaru here if he refused to come on his own accord. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I paced the floor of my room nervously in anticipation for at least one of them to respond. As I had expected, Kyoya responded that he would be "right over". Neither Hikaru nor Kaoru had responded yet. I sat on my bed and rubbed my hands together. Time seemed to move slower than usual, which only increased my nervousness. I was almost hysterical when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly scampered to open the door. When I opened the door I was met with two redheads; one looked extremely uncomfortable while the other was staring watchfully at the first. I met them outside, not wanting my family to be involved in my personal matters. I motioned to the porch steps where the three of us sat in awkward silence.

"Thanks for coming" I said, adding to the awkwardness. Neither of them said anything in return. Hikaru had his eyes closed in what I assume was annoyance and his arms crossed over his chest and Kaoru was still staring at Hikaru. All three of us turned towards the black limo as it came up my driveway.

"Naru, what's this? I thought it was just goin to be the two of us" Kyoya said. Hikaru's eyes sparked in what I assumed was anger for a second before returning back to how they were.

"Sorry for not clarifying. I need to talk to you and Hikaru" I responded. "Kaoru, if you wouldn't mind..."

"I'll be in the car" Kaoru said before leaving the three of us.

"What's this about Naru?" Asked Kyoya.

I hesitated. "... This weekend you both asked me out on dates and I said yes to both of you. And I can't choose between you two and I like both of you and don't want to lose either of you and-"

"Naru, relax. I understand that this must be very stressful for you. Take all the time you need" said Kyoya. Hikaru stayed silent this entire conversation. Kyoya held my hand, and my eyes wandered over to Hikaru, who was observing our interaction. I quickly snatched my hand back. Kyoya sighed before starting to make his way towards his limo. But before walking to his car, he gave me a peck on the cheek. I saw what I assumed was anger spark in Hikaru's eyes.

"Well. It looks like you've made your choice. Don't let me stop you two from being happy." he said bitterly while standing up. Kyoya was just pulling out of the driveway when Hikaru stormed past me, almost shoving me in the process.

"Wait!" I cried as I reached out for him. I caught his arm, and he only hesitated a moment before roughly shaking my hand off. I watched in disbelief with my arm outstretched as Hikaru got in his car and drove away. I had lost him. I retreated back to the steps of my porch and cried. It was a relief and a sorrow. I no longer had to chose, but at what cost? Was I just supposed to start dating Kyoya now, like I had never had feelings for Hikaru as well? I made my way back to my room after getting chilled by the cold morning air that I hadn't noticed at first. I laid on my bed staring at my ceiling with blurred vision as I tried to focus on anything but this morning's events. To my dismay that didn't happen. I wiped my eyes and grabbed the car keys. I drove down familiar roads to the middle-class part of town. I stopped at Haruhi's apartment and knocked.

"What's with you people? Don't you know what sleep is?" complained Ranka. Upon seeing me, his mood instantly changed. "Naru dear, come inside. We have to stop meeting like this". I gratefully allowed him to usher me inside and sit me down. "Haruhi's at the market, but she should be back any minute" he said as he offered me tea. I took it and took a big gulp, scalding my tongue in the process.

"Dad! I'm home!" Haruhi called.

"Naru's here dear! I think she has to talk to you!". Ranka took the groceries from Haruhi and left us to be alone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, taking my hands in hers.

"I-I" I stuttered. How do I explain this whole situation without her getting offended that I kept her in the dark? I took a deep breath before trying to speak. "Please don't get mad"

"I won't"

"Remember when you slept over, and I had that dream?"

"The nightmare about the fear of heights?"

"Yes, but it wasn't really a fear of heights... It was about me choosing between Hikaru and Kyoya". I paused.

"Naru, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know.. but there's more. Last week both of them asked me on a date..."

"Naru..." Haruhi said with a wary tone. "Please tell me you did not go on both dates". I bit my lip and nodded my head. She sighed loudly before asking what else happened.

"First was the date with Kyoya. We kissed and I felt electricity. The next day was the date with Hikaru. When we kissed, I felt fire. But when he tried to take the kiss further, I flaked. You should have seen his face. He looked like I just murdered his grandmother."

"What happened today then?"

"I asked Kyoya and Hikaru to come over-"

"Oh no"

"-to come clean about the situation and-"

"Naru..."

"-I've made a huge mess of things, haven't I"

"It seems that way." Despite the bad place I was in right now, I was happy that Haruhi told me exactly what she was thinking. She didn't try to sugar-coat anything. I admired that.

"What do you think I should do now?"

"Well, Kyoya seems willing to wait for you. And going with him right away would be an insult to Hikaru. I think that you should give yourself time before dating either of them. Don't ignore Hikaru, but don't exactly engage him in regular conversation.". I couldn't help but smile at that last part. Not too long ago had I told Hikaru to distance himself from Haruhi.

"Do you think I should tell Hikaru that I'm not choosing anyone? At least not right away?"

"That's up to you". I thanked her before getting back in my car. I didn't know where else to go. I considered going to either Hikaru's or Kyoya's house, but remembered that I should distance myself from them. I drove someplace I wasn't expecting to go: the hotel. I walked in to be greeted by the hotel staff.

"Is Anthony here?" I asked the perky desk woman. She didn't answer me, but just rang a bell.

"I'm here!" Rushed in Anthony, currently in a bellhop's uniform. I thanked the woman behind the desk and grabbed his arm. "Woah! Nice to see you again Naru!". I sat us both down on one of the lobby couches. "So what brings you back here?"

"I don't know."

"So you mean it wasn't my devastating good looks or my charming personality?" he teased. I smiled and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Thanks. I needed that.". He smiled one of his charismatic smiles.

"So what really brings you here? You don't seem like the kind of girl to do something on a whim"

"Like I said, I have no idea. I had a big fight earlier with two guys-"

"OOO"

"-shut up..." I grumbled. "Anyway, it got kind of ugly and I didn't know what to do and then I ended up here"

"So what exactly are you looking here?"

"Entertainment? A distraction maybe?"

"If it's either one of those I would gladly comply. Especially if it involved one of the free rooms upstairs" he said with a wink. I felt my face heat up, but he caught my raised arm before I could actually hit him. He chuckled "Kidding! Kidding! Besides, I don't swing that way if you know what I mean". My face still burned, but I eased up. "If you want a distraction though, I can still help you. Come with me." He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me behind a door that said 'Employees Only'.

"Anthony, what're you-"

"Here put this on" he said, throwing some fabric at me. I changed in a closet as he guarded the door. It was a maid's uniform. When I came out, he said "Congratulations. Grab a cart and start on the 15th floor". I was about to protest, but thought better of it. I had nothing better to do, and was desperate for a distraction. I did as told, after texting my family I was at work, and began cleaning like there was no tomorrow. Every time I thought about either of them, I would just scrub whatever I was cleaning harder. By the end of that floor I was exhausted. I headed back down to the kitchen by Anthony. Instead, I was met with his father yelling at him.

"You can't just offer people jobs! You may be taking over the family business one day, but not today!" Then he noticed me. "And you! Get out of that uniform!"

"Dad, please! I was just trying to help her! I'm sure she did wonderful! Just go and inspect the rooms yourself! She cleaned the entire 15th floor herself!"

"You know we never make the staff clean an entire floor by themselves! I'm terribly sorry miss."

"It's alright. It was my pleasure."

"What an odd thing to say.". We headed up to the 15th floor together. For some reason I was nervous about him inspecting my work. I held my breath upon entering the room. "This is... Extraordinary. How would you like a part time job here as a maid?"

"She accepts!"

"Anthony! Let the girl speak!"

"It's alright. What he said" I said with a smile.

"Great! Now, what days work for you?". I thought a moment. I told him all the days I already worked for the host club. "I see... This may be difficult. However! I am willing to pay you doubly what they pay for your extensive services!"

"Deal" I replied easily. Not only would I be getting more money than before, but it would give me tome and space away from Kyoya and Hikaru. The only thing now would be to tell them. I thanked Anthony and his father before returning the uniform and heading home. I texted Kyoya that tomorrow would be my last day, at least for a while. I got no response, but I didn't think much of it. I showered and got ready for bed before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	26. No Interaction

I woke up Monday morning feeling... great. Granted I was tired from work yesterday, but otherwise I was fine. No dreams of choosing haunted my sleep last night. I got up and began my morning routine. It was easy to keep my mind off of the Host Club for some reason. Hatsu drove to school today, now that she could drive again, and Mom would be returning to work tomorrow. Things were looking up. School flew by as well. Despite being by nearly no windows I still spaced out a lot. I ate lunch alone, not wanting it to be awkward, and headed over to the host club very early. I put on my uniform for the last time and tended to whatever needed to be cleaned. I generally avoided Kyoya and Hikaru. It was about closing time and I was about to go and change when Tamaki spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one announcement please. As you may already know, we hired Naru to be the Host Club's personal maid a few weeks ago. Sadly, today will be her last day working with us as she has found another occupation. Naru, all of us wish you the best at your new job, and just want to say thank you for all of your wonderful days of service."

"We made a cake for you Naru-Chan!" said Honey excitedly while rolling it in with the help of Mori. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Here they were, giving me a heartfelt goodbye as I had tried to not think of them. I felt the tears begin forming in my eyes as I stood there in shock. Then I felt someone squeeze me tight. It was Kaoru.

"Good luck out there. I'll miss seeing you here all of the time" he whispered in my ear. Next was Haruhi.

"I'm glad you're taking my advice. I think time away will be good for you". Mori and Honey followed soon after.

"Bye Naru-Chan! I'll miss you!" said Honey. Mori didn't say anything as usual. Tamaki was the last to hug me and say his goodbyes.

"Now don't you dare be afraid to visit us! We will always welcome you as an honored guest". I wiped the tears from my eyes with my hands as I tried to thank them. I had some cake before changing out of my uniform. I noticed Kyoya and Hikaru on my way out. I knew the smart thing to do; just heading home, not saying a word to either of them before leaving. However, I would never be able to forgive myself if I didn't say goodbye. That's not me. I approached Hikaru first. He would be the hardest to confront. I hesitantly walked up to him. He barely glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hikaru... Please look at me" I pleaded. My voice sounded weak. He didn't look at me though. I made a move to touch his arm, but he slapped my hand away. I could feel my face turn into an expression of shock and hurt. I didn't blame him though, after what I did to him. "Hikaru... I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault that you feel like this. I'm sorry for being the cause of that. Thank you for all you've ever done for me, and I'm sorry that I pushed you away". I couldn't tell if he was listening or not, but I had to get it off of my chest. I didn't make another move to touch him, though I desperately wanted to. After my apology, I approached Kyoya.

"I wish you luck with your other job" Kyoya said.

"Thanks..." I said sheepishly. He went to give me a hug, but I stopped him. "I'm sorry. I can't". It wouldn't be fair to Hikaru.

"That's alright."

"Anyway, thanks for all you've done for me. I really appreciate it. I just... need time for myself. Alone". His face had some emotion flash across it before it returned to it's regular expression.

"That's understandable". Silence filled the room soon after. I shifted nervously from foot to foot before declaring that I was leaving. No one tried to stop me. I called Hatsu for a ride, but she said she couldn't offer one. Instead of asking for a ride, I decided to walk. I needed time away, time to think. When I was just outside of the gates a car pulled up to me.

"Naru, do you need a ride?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Fine. Then I will just follow you the entirety of the way."

"What?"

"Please. Just let me drive you home. Then you can avoid me all you like". I reluctantly got in his car. I sat as far as I could from him. I felt ashamed, already breaking my 'no interaction' idea. I remained quiet the entire ride, and to my relief Kyoya didn't try to strike up any conversation. I quickly thanked him when I got home and bolted out of the car. I tried to clear all thoughts of them out of my mind. I threw my stuff on my bed before jumping into my shower. I turned the water the hottest it could go, wincing at the scalding water. When I stepped out, my skin was all pink. Serves me right, I thought. I got dressed and started to schedule tomorrow's events. School, then work. Looks like I would be driving the car again. I groaned as I thought about all of the homework I would have to do, and all of the nonexistent time I had to do it. I would have to do a majority of it in lunch if I wanted to sleep before **1:00 AM** every night. Speaking of which, I should be getting a move-on of tonight's homework. Not to mention I should be studying for my math quiz tomorrow. I finished the homework pretty swiftly, but when it came to studying, I was at a loss. I had never had any good study habits of my own. I tried calling Haruhi to see if she could help me. She didn't answer, no doubt studying by herself somewhere far away from her phone. Who else did I know who was good at math? I didn't want to bring Kyoya into this, not like he'd gain anything from it anyway... There was always Hikaru... Maybe I could get him to help me study... Then again, considering I just hurt him I doubted that'd be an option. However, you never know until you try.

"Hey, it's Hikaru. You know what to do: BEEEEEEEEP!"

"Hi Hikaru. I know I'm the last person you want to see or talk to right now... But I could really use some math help... If you're willing to help. Call me! Or don't. It's entirely up to you. Anyway I-"

Click. I stood slightly dumbfounded with my phone in my hand. I had started rambling off so long that the voice-mail had cut me off. I hoped I didn't sound too desperate in my message. I tried Kaoru's phone next.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru? Great! I was wondering if you could explain some of the math to me, I'm having trouble with it"

"..."

"Uh, hello? Kaoru?"

"Who is it?" I heard Kaoru say from the background. My face turned bright red.

"H-hikaru! I'm s-sorry! I'll be going now!" As soon as I was about to hang up he spoke.

"That's dumb. If you need help with something, then ask away". I was shocked. Why was he willing to help me?

"Thanks... Okay, so for problem 41, do you..."

~Time Lapse~

**7:03 AM**

I felt terrible. I had stayed up all night on the phone studying for this stupid quiz. I was astonished I even was able to get up this morning. However, not as astonished as I was when Hikaru offered to help me study all night. Over the phone of course. It was hard to remember we were even on bad terms. I wanted to do something for him, something to repay him for helping me study, but I didn't know what. I was still trying to manage that whole 'no interaction' thing. Turns out I'm horrible at kicking old habits. I broke on the first day for God's sake! Well, it's a good thing I don't drink or do drugs, because then I'd have some real issues trying to quit those. I got ready for school as usual before driving over with Hatsu. During first period, I was summoned to Chairman Suoh's office. I waited outside for his secretary to let me in. Like the last time I was here, I saw a familiar black haired man upon entering the room.

"Hello Mr. Suoh. Mr. Ootori" I said politely.

"Naru! have a seat dear!" Mr. Suoh said motioning to a chair. "We can finish this later"

"Right. Good day" said Mr. Ootori, but not to me. I got the impression that for some reason he didn't like me. The thought made me frown.

"What's on your mind Naru? Has my son upset you?" asked Mr. Suoh in regards to my frown.

"No! Nothing like that.. Just thinking" I replied quickly.

"Okay then, onto our next order of business. The school can no longer fund you seeing as your mother returns to work today."

"Oh..."

"So. As I proposed earlier, there are quite a few other scholarships you can apply for. Granted they are smaller than the one you are currently receiving, but you may double or even triple up with these smaller scholarships."

"What are my options again Mr. Suoh?"

"Ah. It was brought to my attention that you play the violin as well as can draw. The school can offer you two art scholarships, together equalling about half of the scholarship we were giving you. But, be warned, you will have to earn these two. You will have to do a live presentation for both."

"Live presentation?"

"Yes. To test your performance. You will have to play a solo for the music scholarship and make a drawing or painting within a certain amount of time for the art scholarship". Wow. I mean, I knew that I would have to do something of the like, but this was very overwhelming to think about all at once.

"When can I start applying?"

"We can set up a mutually beneficial date starting as early as next week"

"Great. Thank you very much" I said before leaving. I rushed into the nearest bathroom I could find. I splashed cold water on my face. I heard the door open and saw two familiar little devils walk in.

"Naru, what are you doing in here?" Asked Kaoru in horror. The realization hit me that I must have walked into the wrong bathroom in my haste. My hands flew to my tomato-red face, which felt hot. I stared in horror at the two red heads as they stared back.

"G-gotta go!" I squeaked trying to get past them.

"Not so fast! If someone sees you, how do you think you'll look?" said Kaoru. He turned to Hikaru "Go stand outside and tell us when the coast is clear"

"Why do I have to do it?" Hikaru complained.

"Fine. I'll do it. You stay here with Naru". He didn't give anyone a moment to respond before casually strolling out of the bathroom. The bell rang, signalling that first period was over.

"Shit!" exclaimed Hikaru, grabbing my wrist and shoving me into a stall with him. He put the seat down and motioned for me to stand on the toilet.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you think it'll be weird if they see a dress peeking out from the bottom of a stall in a BOY'S bathroom?". I did as requested after that. I was only slightly taller than him after standing on the toilet. I was about to say something else when he covered my mouth with his hand. "Just keep quiet, alright? Your voice is another dead giveaway". I didn't argue with him, or try to speak, yet he still kept his hand over my mouth. I stared down at him remembering all the good times we've had together. He took notice. "Stop looking at me like that"

"lmk wmt?" I mumbled, seeing as his hand was still covering my mouth.

"Nevermind" He said.

After another bell, we heard Kaoru say "Coast is clear". Hikaru removed his hand from my mouth, but motioned for me to remain silent still. He checked the other stalls before helping me out of the one I was in.

"Thanks..." I said sheepishly.

"Don't" He replied.

"And thank you for helping me with math" I added in.

He sighed. "Naru... Don't." His voice was a kind of angry yet calm tone, but his eyes looked like they hurt.

"Sorry..."

"Stop! Just stop apologizing and thanking me; Hell! even stop talking to me!" He snapped before storming out of the bathroom. I exited shortly after him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that" said Kaoru before rushing off after his brother. I, on the other hand, was pretty sure he did.

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Last week was my theater department's "Hell Week", so I didn't have any time to write. The only reason I was able to write these two chapters today was because I was sick. Anyway, enjoy! and as always, thank you to all of those who have liked, subscribed and commented!**


	27. Heartbreaker

A few weeks later and Hikaru's words still stung in my brain.

_"Stop! Just stop apologizing and thanking me; Hell! even stop talking to me!"_

I worked another floor by myself today. This time maybe even harder than the last. Thoughts of a few weeks ago still flooded my mind.

I closed my eyes tight to prevent myself from crying. I'd really done it. I'd messed up so bad that he didn't even want to speak to me anymore. The worst part was enduring the loneliness. Because I cut ties working for the Host Club, I saw it's members less and less. I didn't see Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori or Honey anymore, and I only saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi in class. I really wanted things to go back to the way they were, before all of the drama. I got in my car and began to drive away from the hotel. I didn't feel like going home yet. I texted my parents saying I would be working late tonight. I decided to visit the second-classman that I vowed to have no interaction with. I couldn't get Hikaru out of my damn mind. I only knew of two ways to stop thinking about him: Work and Kyoya. The former had failed, so Why not try the latter? I arrived in front of the Ootori estate within ten minutes. It had begun to rain in those ten minutes, making me grimace. I still wasn't quite comfortable driving, especially not in bad weather. by the time I got to the door I was soaked to the bone. I knocked, and a man in a butler's uniform came to the door.

"May I help you miss?" he asked.

"Is Kyoya here?" I asked.

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes"

"I'm terribly sorry miss, but I can't let absolutely everyone claiming to be a friend of an Ootori boy's into the house. Please understand" he said, beginning to close the door.

"Wait!" I cried out.

"Now hold on one second! I expect better hospitality from you, Johnson" Said a pretty woman who looked to be in her twenties. "A friend of Kyoya's has come to visit! You know he doesn't invite many over. Come now dear, lets get you dried off" she motioned to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. "You can borrow my bathroom. And I'll find some clothes for you to borrow" she said before exiting the room. I waited until she placed the clothes on the bathroom counter. "Well what are you waiting for? Get out of those wet clothes!" she commanded. I locked the door for good measure and hastily changed into the dry clothing. It felt a bit snug all over, but I was grateful for the woman's kindness. I opened the bathroom door. "Great! Now lets dry your hair." She sat me down in front of a giant vanity set and plugged in the blow-dryer. There was no point in making conversation with the woman as she dried my hair. I'd have to yell to get her to hear me. "All done!" she said upon finishing my hair. "So, what's your name? Like I said, Kyoya doesn't invite many friends over. Especially not of the cute and feminine variety."

That last comment made me blush. "I'm Naru" I said sheepishly.

"Well welcome Naru! I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister." She replied. It was strange. She seemed naturally charismatic and generous. Unlike the Kyoya I mostly saw.

"Let me show you to his room. I'm sure he's expecting you". I didn't bother to tell her that I came over uninvited. I followed her down a few long corridors to enter a spacious room. It seemed more like a loft than a single bedroom. Kyoya was studying at his desk when we entered.

"How many times do I have to tell you, do not bother me when I'm studying" he snapped.

"I just thought you might want to know that your girl friend is here" She retorted before exiting.

"What are you babbling on about?" he asked before turning towards me. "Naru?"

"H-hi" I stammered. Maybe I shouldn't have come.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was in town after work and I... Kyoya, I miss you." I blurted out. He got up from his chair and strode over to me. When he got close enough, I pulled him into a hug. He was clearly shocked, not reacting at first. I let go and looked up at his face. It was a mixture of happiness and confusion. I motioned for him to come closer to me. When he bent his head down far enough, I pulled him to me, kissing his lips with mine. The electricity I hadn't felt in weeks was still there. It was short lived however, because he pulled away.

"Naru are you sure? This is what you want?" He asked cautiously. I nodded my head and bit my lip. He smirked. "That's your tell" he said before leaning down and kissing me again. I moved my hands to his neck as he lifted me up. He brought us over to the couch. The electricity I missed felt like it had more intensity, as did the kiss itself. Kyoya seemed almost hungry for it. Like he craved the attention I was giving him. Then again, who was I to judge? He moved to my neck as I caught my breath. It felt so _good_. After weeks of no interaction, to be given such attention was wonderful. It was like I was a druggie who had relapsed. My skin tingled where he touched it. I let out a soft moan which he quickly covered with his mouth. He motioned for me to be quiet before kissing me again. I wanted more from him, more electricity. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to me. His arms snaked around me and he slipped his tongue through my parted lips. I didn't object. I let our tongues collide, enjoying the slimy, yet satisfying sensation. All and any thoughts of, who was I trying to forget?Nonetheless, whoever it was they were gone. My heart was beating so loudly in my ears that I barely noticed when someone had entered the room.

"Kyoya! You should be studying!" an angry voice bellowed. I froze at the familiarity of it. I hid my face with my hands as Mr. Ootori entered the room. He grabbed his son by the collar. He stood him up and gave him a slap for good measure.

"Kyoya!" I squeaked, and in doing so, revealing my identity. Mr. Ootori whirled around to face me.

"You! Come with me! Now!" he commanded. I solemnly followed him out of the room to another room, which I assumed was his office. "Sit" he ordered. I did. "Now, I was _upset_ to learn there was a friend over when my son should be studying, but to learn it to be you Ms. Ikina! And to be engaging in such a _shameful_ act. _Disgraceful_". He practically spit the last word out. I sat silently staring at him as he raged further. "I will not have some hussie interfering with my son's future! He has more pressing matters to attend to, like his education. And his fiance."

"Fiance?"

"Didn't he tell you? He is to be marrying Tadashi Yanai's granddaughter at the end of his 3rd year"

"No... When?"

"It was arranged two weeks ago." Two weeks. That was during the 'no interaction' time period. I secretly cursed myself, and Mr. Ootori. How could I have been so naive to think that I could just come here and everything would be alright?

"Now then. I think you get the point. Not to mention I _am_ one of the sponsors for any scholarship at Ouran. I heard you're applying? You wouldn't want poor behavior to sway my judgement now, would you?"

"N-no s-sir"

"Excellent. I'm glad we are on the same page. I shall permit you to be friends with Kyoya, as to not throw him off, but take it any further and there will be consequences. Now then, I'll have someone show you out". Within minutes I was escorted out of the house as if I was a nuisance rather than a regular person. I drove home and headed straight for my room. I tried not to cry as I scolded myself for my own stupidity. Tadashi Yanai was one of the wealthiest men in Japan, and Kyoya's father funded whatever scholarship I might obtain, making it a lose-lose situation for me. I should have never gone there. No matter how much it would hurt, I needed to break whatever we had off. For his sake and mine...

~Time Skip~

The final bell had just wrung. I made my way over to music room #3 before the line could start forming. I felt a sense of deja vu as I casually walked in.

"Hello Naru" greeted Kyoya. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible.

"We need to talk" I said in a monotone voice.

"The club is about to open-"

"I know. So I'll be brief. Whatever happened last night was a one time thing." He faltered at the harshness of my tone.

"Naru, what are you-"

"I'm done with you Kyoya. You were a pawn in _my_ game, a toy for _my_ amusement. And now I'm done with you" I felt all of the Hosts' eyes on me now, even Hikaru's. "Goodbye" I said before turning on my heel. He caught my arm.

"Don't go. Please." he pleaded. Even with my back turned to him I could imagine his facial expression. It physically hurt my heart to think about, but I couldn't break. I had to do this.

"You were beat at your own game Kyoya. Get over it". I planned on leaving then, however, my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask him one more thing before leaving. "Tell me one thing. Are you really engaged?"

"Who-"

"Are you?" I demanded.

"... Yes"

"Let go of me" I said with a fake anger as I shook him off. I walked calmly outside and waited until the doors fully closed behind me before sprinting as far away as I could from that room. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I was off of work today, and Hatsu had already left. After mindlessly running, I found myself deep inside the hedge maze in the garden. I found a gazebo covered with roses and slid inside. I allowed myself to sob angrily. I cursed Mr. Ootori's name for making me do that to Kyoya. He had never been anything but nice to me. Not to mention I wouldn't be in any of my friends' good graces after that stunt. The only one who may be suspicious is Haruhi. I would then have to lie if confronted, saying it was on my own accord. The worst part by far was this, the aftermath. I left him hurt, I was hurt, I most definitely just lost all of my friends, and there was no way to reverse what I had done. I wished I could take it all back, but I couldn't. That's probably why I was so shocked when I heard someone call my name. They did not sound happy either.


	28. Fight or Flight

I jerked my head up from my sorrows so roughly that it dazed me a bit. My mind went into_ fight or flight_ mode. Based on the voice, it was definitely male. Guess fighting was out, though I wouldn't have wanted to anyways. I quickly grabbed my things and started running down the maze to what I believed was away from the voice.

"Naru!" they said again. My heart pounded mercilessly in my ears, preventing me from hearing exactly where the voice came from. I took a quick left only to be met with more shrubbery.

"NARU!" the voice screamed, dangerously close to me. If I turned around, I would be caught. If I stayed here, I would be caught. There was only one thing I could do to avoid either situation. I threw my bag over both shoulders and began to climb. Once half of me was over the bush, I heard footsteps coming from the other side. I ducked down, making sure I was barely visible. I saw a tuft of orange hair come into view. I tried to move up a little so that I could see which twin it was, but ended up mis-stepping. I fell hard onto my back, leaving me slightly stunned. The only thing that saved me from total paralysis was the fact that I still was wearing my backpack. I hadn't tried to muffle my scream on the way down either, giving whoever was looking for me a clear location of me. I scrambled to my feet and began sprinting as far away as I could. I kept my right arm on the hedge next to me as I ran, as to not end up going in circles. It eventually led to me being able to see the exit. My heart lept with joy, then sunk again as I heard:

"Hey! Stop!". I didn't bother looking back. I just ran faster than I ever have. I heard them getting closer, which only motivated me to get farther away. Once clear of the maze, I took a sharp right in an attempt to throw the person chasing me off. Relief poured into me once I saw a room I fairly nearby. I slammed into the door with all of my might, praying that it would open. It did, and after entering I quickly spun around and locked the door. I placed my back against the door and slid to the floor. My breathing was shaky and heavy. I felt a warm tear slide down my face, but I wiped it away. I wasn't safe here. Sooner or later I'd have to come out. I lowered my head and looked straight ahead. I was in a bathroom, and it hadn't occurred to me that I should make sure it was empty first. To my horror, the sound of rushing water meant someone would be coming out of a stall. I stayed quiet, hoping they wouldn't notice me. They didn't at first, not until they had to open the door.

"What the... Naru?" said an extremely confused Anthony. He lowered himself to my level before speaking again. "What are you doing here?". I clutched on to him desperately, making him almost fall over.

"You have to help me! There are people outside that I- that I-"

"Of course I'll help you. But with what?"

"Getting out of here unseen!". He nodded his head and stood up. He then began unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?!"

"You need a disguise right? Take my clothes and hat. If you hide yourself well enough you'll be able to get past whoever's outside." He tossed me his shirt and I stood frozen with it in my arms. "GO!" he commanded. I hurried into a stall as he continued to strip. I came out leaving him in just socks and boxers.

"What about this?" I asked holding up my own uniform and shoes.

"Gimme". He grabbed them and brought them over to a stall. He placed the shoes on the rim of the toilet. "Give me the tie back" he ordered. I did as told and watched with fascination as he held the dress up inside of the stall by tying it to the door and wall, kind of like a makeshift clothes line.

"What about you?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry about me. If anything, I'll sneak some stuff from that club. They always have extra clothing"

"Thank you" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Anytime. Now go." He shoved me in the direction of the door. I slowly unlocked it and stepped out.

"Naru!?" The orange-haired boy who shoved past me exclaimed. I ran to a sakura tree nearby and watched the bathroom from afar. Moments later, an angry looking redhead came out holding my uniform and shoes. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw him head towards the direction of the club. I rushed back into the bathroom to find Anthony on the floor.

"Anthony!" I cried as I rushed to his side. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his lip. "What happened? Who-"

"Your '_friend_'" he spat out the word along with some blood. I felt my own blood begin to boil. I clenched my fists and stood back up. It was time to fight now.

"Let's get you to the nurse" I said helping him up. I gave him back his jacket. I began unbuttoning his shirt when he freaked out.

"Are you crazy!?"

"It's okay, I have clothes on underneath, see?" I motioned to my tank top and shorts.

"Still! It's like 40 degrees outside!"

"Don't worry about me. Get dressed". Reluctantly, he did as asked of him. I dropped him off at the nurse's office then went to find music room #3. My rage had only increased with the passing time. I barely noticed the cold breezes that blew by. Any other day I'd be a Popsicle. I swung open one of the doors, marched right up to Hikaru and let my fist fly. Before I could land a hit, my arm was grabbed and I was being dragged to the back room.

"Ah! What the hell Mori!?" I asked angrily. He threw my dress at me.

"Get dressed". How the hell was that the main issue here?

"Why did you stop me? I had all the right to-"

"You had no right to."

"But-"

"I can't have you hurting my friends" he said sharply. That struck a cord with me. Did he consider me... not his friend anymore? I should have felt something other than rage. Like guilt, remorse, anything. I found only anger and bitterness.

"Bring me Hikaru." I demanded in a dark tone.

"No."

"Then let me through"

"No."

"What will you do to stop me?" I asked while trying to shove him away from the door. Big mistake. Within moments I was pinned to the ground, with my face pressed against the floor. "I need to talk to him. I need to-"

"No, you need to explain what's going on"

"That's none of your business!" I snarled back. I got a blank stare in response. He got off of me and practically shoved the dress into my hands. I dressed reluctantly and sighed before facing him again. "I need to talk to him. He hurt my friend, Mori". This seemed to spark some interest. "Yeah, that's right. I found my friend covered in his own blood because of Hikaru. An eye for an eye". Mori left the room then, leaving me to hear a soft 'click' in all of the silence. I walked over to the door and tried turning the handle. As I had suspected, it was locked. I stalked over to a nearby couch, trying to make sense of today. I didn't know who I was more upset with, Mr. Ootori, Hikaru, or myself. I had seriously almost hit him. I still thought about doing it after what he did to Anthony, but I was losing my nerve the longer I stayed locked in this room. I laid back and closed my eyes. It wasn't Mr. Ootori's fault I felt this way, it was my own. I bit off more than I could chew. As for Hikaru, I'm the one who should be responsible as well. I put Kyoya and him in an awkward position for the sake of... I didn't even know. Mori was right. I did need to explain myself. Would they even listen now though? After the performance I put on today... I got up, walked over to the door, and knocked on it.

"Hey guys. Can I come out now? I really need to talk to you. All of you". My plea wasn't met with the unlocking of the door, but with a certain little devil entering the room.

"Hey, Naru..." Kaoru said awkwardly. I gave a small wave in response. "I'm really glad Mori-senpai was here to stop you from doing something you might regret... I understand why it was your first reaction. Hikaru shouldn't have lashed out at your friend. He just... Doesn't know how to feel right now."

"Tch. He can join the club. The only thing I know is I'm full of anger and bitterness and..."

"I understand. It isn't my place to tell but... You really hurt Kyoya-senpai today."

"That was the plan" I said as a tear slid down one cheek.

"Why?"

"It'd be easier for me to have him hate me. He should. As should Hikaru. I put them both through emotional hell I'm sure. Truthfully, I'd prefer to have him in my life, as if nothing had ever happened, but-"

"That can still happen. Just tell Kyoya-senpai what you told me."

"I don't think I could face him right now..."

"You're stronger than you know."

"I'm not so sure..."

"Think about it. You came to a new school, almost lost half of your family in a car accident, which caused **you** to support your family for a while, worked incredibly hard to get a scholarship, had your own reverse harem-" his attempt to make me feel better was cut short by an outburst of laughter by your's truly.

"R-reverse harem!?" I choked out between laughs. Putting a label on all the boy drama I had had so far made it seem even more like a joke. Once I calmed down I stood up. "Thanks for that... I think I'm better now. Before I talk to everyone though, there's two people in particular I need to talk to... Can you get them for me please?"

He stood up as well. "Sure" he said as he began walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

I stepped towards him and gave him a hug. "Thanks" I said. He smiled then exited the room. I went back to my spot on the couch and wrung my hand nervously. I looked up when I heard the faint 'click' of the door opening and closing.

"May I sit?" he asked. I nodded but lowered my head. He sighed. "Naru, look at me.". I didn't. He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. I stiffened at his touch. "Sorry. Naru, do you own a passport?" This caught my attention. I brought my eyes to Kyoya's, and noticed the slightly amused expression he wore. "That's better".

"Kyoya I-"

"Ah ah ah. It's my turn to talk. Who told you about my engagement? Be honest."

"Your father... The night he walked in on us..."

"Hm. As I thought. Now, what motivated you to act like that today?"

"..."

"Naru"

I couldn't fight back the tears I had been holding in since he stepped into the room. "I-i'm s-sorry Kyoya! H-how can y-you even look at me r-right now?!"

"Because I know that wasn't the real you earlier today. The Naru I know, the one I l-"

"The one you what?"

"The Naru I love would never do anything like that on her own accord" I stared wide-eyed at Kyoya, only blinking occasionally. He wore a sad smile. "This was in no way the way I wanted you to find out" he added.

"Kyoya I-..." I was at a loss for words. Sure I loved him. I loved every host club member.

"Yes?"

"... I love you too, but..."

"I understand." he said

"To answer your earlier question, I really need these scholarships I'm going to apply for. And..."

"... My father..." he said somewhat bitterly. I nodded with a sad smile of my own.

"For what it's worth, I would have really loved to date you"

That made him smile. "Naru, can I ask one more thing of you before I leave?"

"Anything" I quickly replied.

"A last kiss"

"Kyoya..." Whatever I was going to say was cut off by Kyoya crushing his lips to mine. I didn't push him away as I probably should have. I let him kiss me and hell, I even started to kiss him back once I got past the initial shock. The electricity was present as always. I reluctantly pulled away. If I didn't stop now, I feared I would never be able to.

"Thank you"

"Take care Kyoya. And... I care about you" I said sheepishly.

"I know" he said before exiting the room. I waited for what felt like an eternity before another boy with orange hair came into the room. All I could think about when I saw him was Anthony. My rage started to slowly build every time I looked at him. I had to force myself to look somewhere else to keep my anger under control.

"I seriously thought about hitting you earlier. If Mori hadn't stopped me-"

"..."

"Say something will you?"

"What do you want me to say?" he snapped.

"I don't know, how about 'sorry' for one thing" I shot back.

"For what?"

"How about Anthony? How about making assumptions on who I'd choose, and then getting upset over them. How about, and I quote, _'Stop! Just stop apologizing and thanking me; Hell! even stop talking to me!'_?" I half shouted at him. He stayed quiet after that, which only angered me further. I looked up at him to see his bangs covering his eyes.

"You... remember that?"

"Of course I do! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you!" I was standing up now, and my voice had raised to a full shout. He stepped forward and fell to his knees. I watched as tears from his face fell onto the floor. I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot staying silent. I felt very uncomfortable at this point. I was still pissed at him for hurting Anthony, but seeing him in this state... It caused mixed emotions. After I couldn't take it any longer I offered him my hand. "C'mon. Let's sit." He stared at my hand for a while, and slowly reached for it. I was too impatient to wait for him, so I grabbed his extended hand and practically dragged him to the couch. I stared expectantly at him as he wiped the rest of his tears away.

"Naru... I have been such a jerk..."

"Yeah, you have"

"I deserve that... Can I finish please?" I nodded. "I pushed you away so I wouldn't have to admit that it would hurt if I couldn't have you. I also lashed out at your friend because of... well, I got frustrated. I wanted to yell at you, I wanted some excuse to talk to you. You were becoming more and more distant and I didn't want to lose you...". He was looking at the floor at this point.

"Look at me" I said as I cupped his face between my hands. "I don't want to lose you either". I moved closer to him, pulling him into a hug. Despite how mad I was at him, those feelings couldn't surpass how I really felt for him. I backed up a bit so that our faces were right in front of each other and I kissed him. He went stiff so I backed up. "Sorry, I-"

"Stop apologizing" he said before kissing me. The flames that I haven't felt since our date engulfed me. I craved the warmth that he gave off and he was happy to supply it. After a while he broke away. "Wait. How come you were able to forgive me so easily?"

I laughed a little at his question. "Isn't it obvious? Because I love you, dummy" I said before kissing him again. This time it was I who broke the lip barrier. He eagerly parted his lips allowing me to slip my tongue between them. It was slippery and hot, and I enjoyed every moment of it. We were interrupted by an 'Ahem'. I looked at Haruhi, face totally flushed with embarrassment.

"Kaoru said you had to talk to everyone?" She asked.

"Right. Um come on in" I said awkwardly. I was still red and sitting very close to Hikaru. Shortly after, everyone filed into the room. "Hi everyone. I'm sure you all saw what happened earlier between Kyoya and I. And I know for a fact that everyone here knows that I was causing drama amongst the boys because I couldn't pick one. If you would let me, I'd like to clarify what happened. I was given an ultimatum rather recently: school or Kyoya. Now, I don't have the money to not have a scholarship here so of course I did what was best for me. I hurt Kyoya in the process, again sorry about that, because I knew that I'd rather have him hate me than have him be nice to me after breaking his heart." 'He has one?' I heard someone say, making everyone laugh. "And in light of recent events, I've realized what I truly wanted; who I truly wanted. He pushed me away repeatedly and everyday, all I could think about was him. It's been a lonely past few weeks without you guys, but especially without this individual." I took Hikaru's hand in mine. "I just wanted to formally apologize to all of you for any and all grief that I have caused you." No one said anything after I finished, making me extremely nervous. I gripped Hikaru's hand tightly and he squeezed hard in response.

"Thank you, Naru" said Tamaki. He came and hugged me. Soon everyone did the same thing, telling me they accept my apology etc etc.

"So what now?" I asked the Host Club.

"Ooo I know! Let's all play commoner's games in the field!" Tamaki exclaimed. No one injected, so we all started filing out if the room. I was still holding Hokaru's hand when I tried to stand. He didn't move, making me fall back onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning towards him. I was met with his lips on mine again for a brief moment.

"I love you too" he said with pink cheeks. I kissed him again, loving how he got very shy about saying he loved me. It also made my heart flutter. For the first time in forever, things were finally looking up.

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long on this one. It it officially my longest chapter, with a whopping total of 3,199 words! I would also like to thank all of you who have favorited! I'm sad to say that the story will probably be ending very soon, with a max of maybe five chapters left. It's been fun!


	29. The Sleepover

Hikaru and I spent the remainder of the day together, first checking on Anthony in the nurse's office (Hikaru apologizing), then watching the others play games from the safety of the shade beneath one of the trees. We sat side by side holding hands watching as the other members played tag, kick the can, and ghost in the graveyard (despite it being sunny outside). We stayed silent, rarely making any noise, with the exception of maybe a cough or a sneeze. The bell had wrung signaling that it was **6:30 PM** and that the school was officially closing for the day. I got up and shivered a bit as a cold gust of wind blew bye. Hikaru noticed.

"Are you cold? Here" he said while offering me his jacket.

"Thanks" I said quickly putting it on. I felt bad about him not having a jacket now, but it was so warm the guilt was almost forgotten. Plus, it smelled like him, which I was highly fond of. All eight of us walked to the front gates together waiting for our respective vehicles to pick us up.

"Do you need a ride?" Hikaru asked. I nodded my head and got into the limo along with him and Kaoru.

"So you guys are like, together now?" Asked Kaoru, turning me and Hikaru both a little pink.

"Yeah" we said in unison, making us both turn a few shades darker. Kaoru chuckled at that and by then, it was time for me to leave.

"Thanks guys. See you tomorrow" I said while getting out of the car.

"I'll walk you in" said Hikaru climbing out after me. We walked in silence to the front door. It wasn't exactly awkward, but there seemed to be some kind of tension in the air. I faced him when we got to the front door.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"No problem..."

"Hikaru? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. Goodnight!" He said before giving me a quick peck and hopping down the stairs. I tried not to think too hard about what was troubling him. I wanted nothing to be wrong for once. I watched them pull out of the driveway and leave on the main road. I shook my head and went inside. Once I closed the door, I squealed and did a little dance out of pure giddiness. "Mom. Dad." I called. No one answered. I walked through the kitchen down the hall to their bedroom. I knocked before entering their room. It was empty. I checked Hatsu's room. It was empty as well. That was strange, normally everyone would be home. It was going on** 7:15 PM**. Not to mention that it had started to lightly snow. I tried not to worry about it too much and turned on the TV.

"-supposed to have severe snow this evening, so staying inside tonight might be your best option" said the weather-girl. I looked out the window and began watching the flurries continue to fall. I grabbed the house phone and dialed Hatsu's number. She didn't answer. I called my mom's phone next, then my father's. Neither of them answered either. I felt the lump that had begun to grow in my throat double in size. It became increasingly hard now to keep calm._ What if something happens like last time? What if they don't recover? Where could they be? Why would they leave? Where would they go?_ I tried to keep myself busy, but unlike usual, there was nothing to do. The house was relatively clean and I had no homework to do. I sat anxiously on the couch and stared out the window, waiting to see headlights appear in my driveway. My heart was beating fast and my mind was racing through possible scenarios for them not being home. Each one ended as badly as the next, all including them being either severely injured or killed. I took out my phone and dialed Haruhi's number.

"He...lo?" I heard her say.

"Haruhi, can you hear me?" I shouted into the phone. I glanced outside again and noticed that it was a full out blizzard outside. No wonder our connection sucked.

"Nar... s tha... ou?"

"Haruhi! I'm here!"

"Wha...?"

"I'm here!" I yelled one final time before being cut off completely from her. At the same time the phone had gone out, so had my power. The snow must have been too much. I used my cellphone as a flashlight while looking through the kitchen drawers for some matches and a few candles. I lit the ones already on the living room table, and set a few up on the kitchen counter. I tested the water, which still ran but was ice cold, as was the rest of the house. I shivered and went to my room to put more layers on. My heating had shut off and there was no fireplace in our house. I layered a few sweaters and put sweatpants over a pair of leggings to try to keep myself warm. If this kept up, I wouldn't be able to stay here, and my family wouldn't be able to come home. I sat back down on the couch and looked out the window. About a foot of snow already lay on the ground. I shivered again and grabbed a blanket to cover myself with. I tried to warm my hands by the candles, but it didn't help much. I took out my phone again and dialed Hikaru's number.

"H-h-h-hik-k-karu?" I stuttered.

"Naru? Are you okay?"

"C-c-can y-y-you c-c-come g-g-get m-m-me?"

"I'll be right over! Sit tight!"

"T-t-thank-k-ks. B-b-be c-c-caref-f-ful" I warned. The line went dead after that, meaning he had hung up. I checked the clock which now read **7:59 PM**. It would take him a while to get here. I decided I should gather some clothing seeing as I would probably be staying with him tonight. I packed about a dozen sweaters and pants into a random suitcase along with my phone charger, sketchbook, and toiletries. I also got my school stuff together. I wanted to grab my violin too, to maybe start practicing the song I had to do to audition for a scholarship, but I didn't have enough room or energy. I sat back on the couch and looked out the window again. The snow on the ground had doubled since I had last checked. The clock also read **8:41 PM** now. I sighed and waited for Hikaru to pull up.

* * *

><p>Hikaru's POV:<p>

The snow had made it very difficult to get to Naru quickly. I lived about 15-20 minutes away, but it felt like it took an hour just to get onto the main road. I hoped she was okay right now. She sounded frozen on the phone. As long as she wasn't outside she should be fine. Please be smart enough to not be outside.

I pulled up to her street to find it completely covered in snow. Didn't she have plows do it for her? Or trucks? There was no way that I could get through all of that snow. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kyoya's number.

"Hello?"

"Kyoya! I think something's wrong with Naru; I can't reach her. Her street is blocked off by snow. Do you have any idea on how to get to her?"

"I'll see what I can do. Try to call her."

"Thanks" I said before hanging up. I dialed her number. My heart began to race and my hands shook when she didn't answer. What was I supposed to do? Wait here and do nothing? "Go on through" I told the driver.

"But sir-"

"I don't care! I have to get to her!" The driver reluctantly began driving through the 1.5-2 ft snow pile. It was a bumpy ride, and a slow one. I could barely see out any of the windows as well, which didn't help ease my nerves.

"Sir, there is a higher pile of snow up ahead. I can't go any further"

"Fine. I'll be back" I said while hopping out of the car and into the snow. I ignored the driver's protests and began making my way to the front of the car. It was even harder to see outside of the car, but I did see her house. I trudged through the snow up to her front door. The snow was almost to my knees here, and I was freezing. I knocked hard on her front door, eager to get out of here. She answered the door moments later covered in many layers.

"Come on in!" she said as she ushered me inside. I tracked snow onto a bunch of towels. She mush have set those up to protect the floor. It wasn't much warmer in her house than it was outside.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup. Can you carry this please?" she asked holding out her backpack to me. I took it before noticing that she had a large suitcase with her.

"Here, let me" I said while trying to grab it.

"No way!" she said. Despite her protests, I carried both bags. I watched as she blew out candles that were lit before following me outside. We walked pretty slowly through the snow, careful not to slip on anything. I had the driver help me with the bags while ordering her to sit in the car and warm up. To my surprise, she didn't protest. After getting the bags in the car, I got in and law with my head in her lap. I was exhausted from hauling everything to the car, but of course I did it for her. She began stroking my hair gently as we headed back home. I felt myself falling more and more tired with every gentle stroke.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV:<p>

I couldn't believe he carried both bags to the car himself. I couldn't help but smile at him as he rest his head in my lap. He had totally exhausted himself for my sake. I gently stroked his hair and watched him slowly fall asleep. I didn't stop until we pulled up to their enormous estate.

"Hikaru, we're here" I cooed softly. I bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Hm?" he mumbled upon stirring.

"We're here" I repeated. He sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry" he mumbled. He got out and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself out. "I'll have someone bring your stuff to a room"

"Okay" I said as we walked inside. "Does anyone know I'm here?"

"Kaoru probably told our mom. Let's go find her". I followed him down a few long corridors, holding onto him this time so that I wouldn't end up lost. Hikaru opened up one of the french doors and motioned for me to go first. Mrs. Hitachiin and Kaoru were sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace with a roaring fire.

"Hey Naru" said Kaoru almost immediately.

"Hi. Hello Mrs. Hitachiin" I said.

"Hello, dear. It's nice to see you. I haven't seen you in so long". I smiled, a bit embarrassed my her remark.

"Mom, can Naru stay here tonight? She hasn't been able to contact her family and her power's out" said Hikaru upon entering the room.

"It's not a problem. Just make sure _somebody _gets a hold of her parents. My, my! You're both soaked! Hikaru, go upstairs and get cleaned up. Naru, come with me" Mrs. Hitachiin said while standing up. She took my arm and led me out of the room. "Let's get you into some warm clothing, yes?"

"Thank you" I said. "By any chance, is there a shower I could use? I'm still kind of cold."

"Of course. Right through here" she said stopping in front of a plain white door. I stepped inside to see a small room with a king sized bed, a few pieces of furniture, and my bags. "Through that door is the bathroom. I'll have someone escort you back downstairs when you're finished" she said before leaving. I thanked her again before opening my suitcase and picking out some pajamas, fuzzy socks, and some undergarments. I carried them to the bathroom, where I lay them on the counter. I started the hot water before stripping out of my cold, wet clothing. Wherever the water hit my skin felt wonderful afterwards. I didn't realize how cold I was until I had started to warm up. I washed my hair with the expensive looking shampoo and conditioner, and my body with a pretty, fragrant smell. I also decided now would be a good time to remove any 'imperfections' like unwanted hair. Once I finished my shower, I checked my phone. It was now **9:46 PM**, and I still had no new texts or calls. I wrapped my hair in my towel and began to dress while dialing my mom's number again. Again, I got no response. I dialed the other two numbers as well and got the same results. I sighed and brought my old clothes with me. I wondered how my family was doing as I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. I saw a button and speaker next to the bed. I pushed it without hesitation.

"Yes, Ms. Ikina?" said a voice from the speaker.

"I-I was just wondering if someone could show me to where Hikaru is"

"Certainly. Someone will be right over. Anything else?"

"...Yes. I was wondering where I should put the clothing that was in the snow... It's all wet and-"

"We will take care of it Miss." said the voice before cutting off. I waited silently a few minutes before hearing a knock at the door. I opened it and found two maids. They were identical.

"Laundry here, Miss" said one of them, holding out a bag. I put my wet clothes in there and that maid departed.

"Please follow me, Miss" said the other before heading down the hallway. I followed close behind her, not wanting to lose her. "Here we are, Miss" she said while opening one of the french doors for me.

"Thank you very much" I said while entering. She did a small curtsy before closing the door. Hikaru was sitting alone in front of the fire. He turned around when he heard the door close.

"Hey, Naru. Come sit" I sat right next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Has anyone been able to contact my family?" I asked.

"Not yet. I asked Kyoya-senpai to help. They cleared the snow away from your house, though"

"Oh..."

"Why were you home alone anyway?"

"I got back and they weren't there. I hope there okay" I gripped my pajama bottoms tightly.

"I'm sure they're fine." he said while placing a hand on mine. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved"

"I'll have someone bring us some food. Any preferences?"

I shook my head 'no'. "Surprise me"

"One surprise meal coming right up" he said while hitting a few buttons on a remote. "It'll be a little while until it arrives"

"That's okay"

"What do you want to do?" he asked. I raised my head from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. I waited then to see what his next move would be. He moved a piece of damp hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear before kissing me. It was slow, steady. The heat from the fire and the heat from the kiss did wonders to warm me up. I hadn't even known that I was still cold. We continued like this for a long time, only stopping once we heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Hikaru called. Kaoru came in with two food trays.

"I told the chefs that I'd deliver it to you. Just in case.. you know..." he said placing them in front of us. "Enjoy" he said before leaving.

"Thanks" I called to him. I'm not sure if he heard me or not. I looked down at my food tray. There were two types of meat that I didn't recognize, some mashed potatoes, and some sort of mixed food thing.

"Wow. A Thanksgiving meal! Just like in America!" Hikaru said.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanksgiving. It's a holiday in America. Families across the country gather and have meals together. That's turkey, a kind of bird they eat on this day. And that's ham. And that's called stuffing. Some people put it in the turkey, others just eat it how it is" he said while pointing to the respective food.

"Huh..." I said before reaching for a fork and cutting a piece of turkey. I stared at it before placing it in my mouth. It tasted pretty good, but was a little dry. Next I moved on to the ham. I liked this one a lot better. It was a bit salty, but tasted great. I knew what mashed potatoes tasted like, so I decided to skip that and move on to the stuffing. I took one bite and felt my face scrunch up in distaste, causing Hikaru to laugh.

"Not a fan? Do you mind if I take it then?" Hikaru asked, referring to the stuffing. I pushed my plate towards him and watched him transfer my stuffing to his plate and then dig in.

"How can you eat that stuff?" I asked, a little grossed out.

"How can you not?" he teased. I laughed and returned to my food. Hikaru finished way before me, but never let things get boring. We talked about random things, I had him finish my food when I got full, and we made out for a bit. I was particularly enjoying kissing him when he broke away.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed." My face still heated up despite the innocence of his statement. I pretended to pout a little bit so that I could kiss him some more. We were interrupted this time by the clock striking **11:00 PM**. "Alright now it's really time for bed. C'mon. I'll walk you to your room" Hikaru said while helping me up. I held his hand the duration of our trip. I opened the door and motioned him to come inside. "I can't. Goodnight" he said from the door frame. I went to him and I kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight. I love you"

"I love you, too" he replied. He left and I closed the door. I had a goofy grin on my face that I couldn't shake off. I crawled into the king size bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Hello again! To all my fellow Americans, I would like to wish you guys an early Happy Thanksgiving! As always, thank you for favoriting, commenting, subscribing, etc. If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's for the positive reactions to the story! Thank you all so much!<p> 


	30. Spilled Beans

"Miss Ikina, it's time to wake up" a voice called from the intercom next to my head. I groggily sat up and cracked my back. The king bed I had slept on last night was way nicer than any other bed I had ever slept on. I rubbed my sore muscles before grabbing my uniform and heading towards the bathroom. I did my usual thing, yet was a little thrown off from being in a room not familiar to me. I left the bathroom and checked my phone. No new messages had been received. It was going on **7:55**, so I grabbed my backpack and left the room. I tried to remember what hallways I walked last night so that I would end up somewhere remotely close to the front door. I walked past the room with the fireplace where I had been last night. I smiled at the thought of Hikaru and I getting to spend time together without any drama. I wandered a few more corridors until one of the twin maids found me.

"The kitchen is this way, Miss" she said while taking my hand. She opened the door for me and closed it after I walked in.

"Good morning " I said cheerfully coming to sit next to Hikaru.

"Morning" he said before kissing my cheek. My face got hot, but I couldn't keep the smile off of it. Wouldn't it be nice to get greeted like that every morning.

"Any news on my family?"

"Mm, I'm not sure. I haven't talked to Kyoya-senpai since yesterday"

"Oh." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon. And if you don't see Hatsu at school we can check it out together"

"Thanks" I said. "But I have work... And don't you have the club today?"

"The club can wait when it comes to you" he said with a smile. I returned it before starting on my food. It was some sort of omelette that tasted great.

"Guys, Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Kaoru said, popping his head through the door. Hikaru and I got up and began walking to the car together. We held hands, interlocking our fingers together. I felt a little bad for Kaoru, having to deal with constantly being around Hikaru and I, but when I looked at Hikaru and saw how happy he was, it reminded me if how happy I was to be with him. No one spoke the entire way to school, giving me time to think. I hoped Hatsu would be at school today. I wanted to ask where the hell everyone had been yesterday. When we got to school, I left Hikaru and Kaoru, claiming that I had to find out if my sister was here. Hikaru looked a little hurt that I didn't ask him to tag along, but Kaoru quickly steered him towards the direction of first period. I stepped into her first class and asked the teacher if she was there.

"Ms. Ikina was called in, saying that she would be arriving late to school" her teacher said.

"Did you happen to get a time?"

"Around noon"

"Thank you!" I said while walking to my own first period. Noon. That was about 3.5-4 hours away. It was going to be a _long_day today. I glumly sat in my seat, ignoring the weird looks I got from Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

"Hey, is everything okay? Is your sister here?" Hikaru asked me after class. I put on a smile for show and nodded.

"She'll be here later. I'll talk to her then"

"That's great" he said, taking hold of my hand. He squeezed it lightly, but I didn't reciprocate. I continued to act like this the rest of the day, barely speaking. Once my lunch rolled around, I went to find my sister. I knocked on her classroom door and asked if I could speak with her. The teacher told me to wait outside while he got her. A few minutes after being outside of the classroom, Hatsu appeared.

"What's up?" she said casually.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?!" I COME HOME AND FIND NONE OF YOU THERE AND IT STARTED TO SNOW REALLY HARD AND NONE OF YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONES AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'WHAT'S UP'?!" I raged.

"Woah! Calm down!"

"What the hell happened to you three last night?!"

"Well, first we went and got dinner, then we went to visit Akemi..." I immediately sombered after hearing my younger sister's name.

"You scared me to death... I didn't know what to think..."

"...Sorry..."

"So where did you guys stay then?"

"A hotel. And I could say the same for you..."

I turned red at her remark. "I stayed with the Hitachiin's last night..." I said quietly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Her outburst scared the shit out of me and I quickly covered her mouth with one hand. "mmmmiiiii bbbbbbeeee sssttthhhsssttttrrrr sssstttaayyyddd aaaattt uuuuhhhh cllllluuuuubbbb mmmmemmmbbrssss hhhhhooouuzzz?!" She said while my hand still covered her mouth.

"Well yeah... Didn't I tell you? Hikaru and I are..."

She ripped my hand away from her mouth and began pacing the hallway. "Oh. My. God. OH! MY! GOD! I need to tell everyone! My baby sister is dating a host!" She squealed while hugging me.

"Hey! Get off!" I protested. "And please don't say anything. I don't want any drama over some jealous guest of his."

"Fine. Let me at least tell one person though. Otherwise I might explode!"

"Fine. One person. But you have to tell me who it is first." I saw a glint in her eye that made me uncomfortable.

"Mom and Dad" She said with a smirk before running back into her classroom. I stood in the hallway a moment before realizing what I had just done.

"Hatsu!" I cursed under my breath. I stalked to the music room that I hadn't visited in a while; excluding the time I almost hit Hikaru. I found said red-head laying across one of the couches with headphones on. I walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

He opened one eye then closed it again. "Hey" he said. I moved his legs and sat down angrily on the couch. He took his headphones off, but I still heard music emanating from them. "You okay?" he asked.

"No." I said rather sharply. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to phase him.

He moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Anything I can do to make it better?" he asked.

"Hire a hit-man to kill my sister. Or maybe just cut off her tongue."

"Is there a reason behind this? Was your talk bad?"

"Not really."

"Then what happened?"

"I made the mistake of telling her we're dating"

"So what?"

"She's going to tell everyone! And I'd hate to have drama appear because of it"

"Drama?"

"You know what I mean. I don't want to have to fight people just to be with you"

He kissed the side of my head. "Don't worry. You'd win. No contest." I didn't say anything the rest of the period. I sat with Hikaru holding me until the bell rang. Then I went to class. The day went significantly faster after knowing that my family was okay. I called in sick for work, not feeling up to scrubbing toilets for a some 50+ rooms today. I also declined a ride home from Hikaru, wanting to see my parents instead. Hatsu drove to the hotel, which was incidentally the same one at which I worked.

"Great..." I muttered while entering with Hatsu. She unlocked the room with her key.

"Where are they?" I asked Hatsu when I walked into an empty room.

"Work. Duh." She said while plopping down onto one of the beds and turning on the TV. It seemed as though both Mom and Dad were working more hours than usual. I sat next to her, trying to think back a few weeks ago. They hadn't really been home that much on weekends , now that I thought about it. Were they working overtime? Was money tight? I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that they weren't telling me. After about an hour and a half of mind-numbing television, my parents walked through the door.

"Naru, you're here too?" Asked my mom.

"Where else would I be?"

"Mom, Dad guess what! Naru has a boyfriend! Naru has a boyfriend!" Hatsu announced while parading around the room.

"She does now, does she?" Said my dad, not looking too entirely pleased with this news.

"Well, go on. Who is it?" Inquired my mom.

"Ooo! Can I do it? I'm gonna do it" said Hatsu. "Naru is dating Hikaru Hitachiin!" She squealed.

"Hitachiin? Like the fashion designer?"

"Mom, you've already met him. Remember when I had my friends help me redecorate my room? He was one of the twins" I said bluntly.

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"Seriously? You and Dad literally played the 'Which One is Hikaru' game"

"I think I remember him. At any rate I'd like to have a little chat with this boy" Dad said.

"As would I" added Mom.

"What about dinner on Saturday?"

"Work" both of my parents said. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "You two seem to be working an awful lot lately. Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. The two of them exchanged nervous glances, while Hatsu surprisingly stayed silent.

"We're starting to save up money..." Said my mom.

"For what?"

"Your mother and I have both been promoted."

"That's good, right? A higher ranking means more spending money?"

"Yes, but..." My father was cut off by the chirping of my phone.

"We aren't done here" I said while checking my messages. Hikaru texted me.

_Hey, where are you? You left some of your clothes at my house. I can drive then over to you if you want._

"Who is it?" Asked Mom.

"Hikaru"

"What'd he say?" Pushed Hatsu.

"Nothing for you" I snapped.

"Naru, phone" my mom said, extending a hand for me to place it in. Only after I had placed it in her palm had I realized how_bad_ his message sounded.

"It's not what you thin-"

"It better not be. Explain. Now." she said while giving me daggers.

"What's wrong?" Asked my dad, trying to get caught up with our conversation. One look at my phone and his expression turned as stony as my mother's. "Sit. Now." he ordered.

"While you three were out and about last night, I almost had a heart attack while waiting for you to come home. You didn't answer your phones, the weather outside was terrible, I didn't know what had happened to you, you didn't bother reaching out to me,the power went out, I almost froze to death because we have no heating,-"

"Naru. Get to the point that explains _this_" my mom said irritably while pointing at my phone.

"Well, seeing as I would have frozen, I called Hikaru and asked him to get me out of there."

"Why didn't you see if you could stay with Haruhi?"

"I couldn't get a hold of her. It's not like anything happened Mom."

"It better not have." She said venomously.

"Now, it's my turn. Why are you saving money?"

"...". I stood up now, arms over my chest again. Neither of my parents would look at me.

"Honey..." stared my dad.

"... We think it's great that you have a good group of friends..."

"... And are becoming such a wonderful young lady..."

"But?" I interjected.

They exchanged another nervous glance.

"But... The promotions we accepted...

"... They're across the country"

"Hahahahaha... This is a joke, right? Right?!" I asked nervously. My family members didn't say anything. "You can't be serious?!"

"We weren't planning on leaving until after this school year"

"NO! You can't! I won't go! You can't make me!"

"Naru, calm down. We are all moving." said my mother sternly.

"Mom-"

"No 'buts'! We are a family! We stay together!". I clenched my fists in anger and helds them at my sides to prevent them from shaking.

"If you do this..." I started slowly "I'll hate you"

"Naru, we're going. That's final" Mom said with no emotion.

"No!" I said before running out of the room. I slammed the door behind me and ran down the hall. I found a stairwell and began to fun down the steps two at a time. I nearly fell more than once in my haste, and I was exhausted from running. I ran out the front door and across the street. I didn't know where I was headed, but anywhere was better than that room.


	31. Reemergence

Hikaru POV:

I was on my way to bring Naru her stuff when my phone rang. Kyoya had told me where her family ended up staying after the Host club.

"Hello?" I answered, expecting to hear Naru. "Wait, she what?! I'll help you look. I'm in the area" I hung up and told my driver to take main streets for now. _Where the hell could she be?_ It's not like she could have gotten that far by now... And she will definitely stand out in her school uniform... After seeing a flash of yellow, I yelled "Turn here!" to my driver. He quickly made a sharp turn, throwing me to the other side of the limo. I looked out the window to see... Not her. It was just a woman in a yellow coat.

"Sir, are you okay back there?"

"Yeah. Just keep driving." I said with obvious disappointment. We kept at a similar pattern like this for two more hours. Any time I saw anything resembling the girl's school uniform, I told my driver to head in that direction. At the tail-end of the two hours, I decided to call Naru's phone again.

"Did you find her?"

"We're still looking. It's getting pretty dark outside..." her sister said. I looked out the window. Soon, the sun will have almost completely set. "Is there anywhere you think she would go?"

"I don't think so..."

"Okay. We're going to keep looking. I hope she's alright... She has a horrible sense of direction..." Her sister hung up after that. True, Naru did have a horrible sense of direction, which is why it makes no sense that she would run off into an unfamiliar part of town... No... She's smarter than that. She would go someplace at least semi-familiar to her... Someplace her family had never visited... That's it!

"Drive!" I told my driver. Within fifteen minutes we pulled up to an enormous building with high arches. I got out of the car, not even shutting the door in my haste, to enter a blindingly white lobby.

"Welcome, Mr. Hitachiin. You're here late."

"Hello Cheryl. Is anyone else here?"

"Ah, yes. A young woman with an appointment just entered the styling lab."

"How recent ago was this appointment made?"

"About an hour ago"

"Thank you, Cheryl" I said as I walked through the doors to the styling lab. I found it completely empty. "Naru, come out" I said while going deeper into the area. The main area was empty, as was the bathroom, which only left... The dressing room. I slowly opened one of the massive doors. "Naru. I know you're here" I said. I walked further into the room, carefully taking in every part of it. The faint rustling of fabric made me turn around just in time to see Naru, frozen,with one hand on the door. Her eyes went wide as I approached her. I grabbed her arm firmly and sat her down on a nearby couch. She had her head down, and was completely silent. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Fine. If you're not going to talk, I'll take this time to call your family." I said while pulling out my phone. She didn't so much as flinch. I dialed Naru's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"I found her. She's with me at one of my mother's studios. I'll bring her to you soon, just text me where you will be in about half an hour."

"Thank you! Mom! Dad! He found her!" I heard her sister yell through the phone before hanging up. I turned my attention back to Naru.

"Naru. Look at me." I said slightly more softly than before. She kept her head down, but raised her eyes to mine. She must have been crying. It hurt to know that she was hurt, even if it wasn't in a physical sense. "What were you thinking running off like that? What if something had happened to you?" I crouched to her level. "I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt." Something about the way she was looking at me made me feel as though I should back off. Patience wasn't my forte, but...

"S-sorry..." she said almost inaudibly.

I sighed and sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her. "Don't you dare ever do that again. I don't want to lose you". She rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested mine on hers.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for getting me... I just..."

"I'd do anything for you. Why did you run away anyway?" I asked, soon regretting doing so. She shut down and wouldn't talk the rest of the night. "C'mon. Let's go" I said while half dragging her outside. I held the door open as she got in and followed suit. I handed her her clothes, and she just stared at them, avoiding my gazes. She stayed silent the entire car ride too, except for a small 'Thank you' after dropping her off at her house. The power was back on, and it was freshly plowed. I watched her slowly enter the house before telling my driver "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Naru's POV:<p>

I only vaguely remember what happened this afternoon. That was, until I was returned home. I stepped inside to see three angry faces staring at me from the couch.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Hatsu.

"I don't know what kind of a stunt that was, but from what you showed me this afternoon, you are definitely coming with us. What you proved today was how much of a child you still are, Naru." said my mother.

"You know what, _mother_. I am still a child. I naively thought that for once, something would _actually _work for me. That running away from my problems would actually _help_. And you know what; it did"

"Oh? Enlighten me then, oh wise one" she retorted.

"I had time to think for one thing."

"And what did you think about?"

"How much hell you have put me through these past few months."

"Excuse me?"

"First, you're never here because of work. Then you get into an accident, causing me endless amounts of stress. Then, you come back here after only weeks of finally getting to some kind of normal for me, demanding that I uproot my life here to move with you because you got a job promotion. You weren't there to help support our family. You weren't there to help me obtain a scholarship from Ouran to get into class 1-A. But you certainly were here after Akemi died. You were so here and_drunk _that you felt the need to slap me around!" I said, gradually rising to a shout with each sentence I spat out. I carefully watched each of their expressions. Hatsu was staring wide eyed between our mother and me. Dad was surprised as well, mouth hanging slightly open. Mom... now her expression, or should I say lack of, was the _best_.

"Naru, I don't know what nonsense you're spouting, but-"

"I'm saying that you were too hammered to remember that you left me with a bruise that lasted over a week!" I shouted back. Tears of frustration, anger, and sadness finally rained down my cheeks. My mother still looked unconvinced, but after looking to my father, he only gave a small, anger-filled nod. He rose and stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I put my hand to cover my mouth, mentally cursing myself. That's right. He hadn't known.. I had lied to him about how I got the bruise to get him to come back... Hatsu silently left the room, leaving me and my mother alone. "Do you know how hard it was to even look at you without flinching?"

"..."

"No. You don't. Oh, and for the record: Kids shouldn't have to keep their families from falling apart." I snarled before heading into my own room, immediately locking the door after I entered it. I threw my clothes on the floor and headed into my bathroom. I put the water on hot, all the way up, before stripping out of the school uniform and hopping in. The scalding water made me recoil initially, but eventually I just stopped caring. I needed to feel _something_. I felt something with Hikaru, my friends... But that was all going to be taken away from me by the end of the year. Tears mixed with water as I let it wash over me. I didn't try to contain my sobs. My own version of Pandora's box had just been opened. I stayed like this until the shower ran cold, shocking me at first with its iciness. I reluctantly got out and headed to bed, not caring how cold I was, or that my hair was still wet.

* * *

><p>Wednesday 10:53 AM<p>

I woke up feeling stiff the next morning. I grimaced as I came to a sitting position. I used to think that this was the comfiest bed in the world; then I slept over at the Hitachiin's. Hikaru and Kaoru... My heart hurt at the thought. I shook my head, trying to not revisit yesterday's worst hits. I tried opening my door, but the handle wouldn't budge. That's right, I locked it last night. After unlocking it, I made my way to the kitchen. My phone sat idly on the counter, and my mother sat on the couch.

"Good morning" she said. I didn't bother responding. I had nothing to say to that _woman_. "Naru, let's talk." Again, I ignored her. I grabbed some cereal and poured it into a bowl, along with some milk. She rose to a standing position and strode near me, stopping on the other side of the counter. "Naru. Please"

"I have nothing to say to you!" I snapped before shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. She sighed loudly before continuing.

"Just hear me out. I'm trying to make amends" I narrowed my eyes at her, but didn't say anything to stop her. I was curious despite my anger towards her. "What would you do if I said you could continue living here?" I cocked one brow.

"I would ask at what cost."

"..." her face was serious. "I'm being serious here, Naru."

"As am I. Nothing good ever just 'happens' without a consequence."

"What's more important? your life here, or your family?"

"The two are entwined. You can't possibly expect me to choose between them."

"Hypothetically, in order to stay here you would. Hatsu and I are moving-"

"Well sure it wouldn't bother her. She's not exactly a social butterfly. Besides, she only has this year left, so it won't matter if she moves"

"-And I'm not sure about your father anymore. I'm very worried. He won't answer my calls..."

"And what would you like me to do? Find him _again_, and beg him to come back home with me? _Again_?"

"..."

"I'm not up for playing couple's therapist right now. I'm going back to my room." I said, taking my phone and bowl of cereal with me. I closed the door, not locking it this time. I looked at my phone, noticing that 1: it was Wednesday, and 2: I had several missed messages.

"Hey, are you alright? You're not here, and I'm worried about you. Call me when you get this" said the first message. It was from Hikaru.

"Naru, are you okay? I haven't talked to you since that snowstorm. Call me when you can, okay?" said Haruhi.

"Hey, seeing as you won't want to talk to Mom... She called you in sick today. Just give her a chance, Naru. Please?" said Hatsu.

"Naru-chan, are you okay? Takashi and I are worried. Call us if you need anything!" said Honey. He was the last message. The only ones who hadn't called were Kaoru and Kyoya. I tried not letting it bother me as I dialed my dad's number. It rang thrice before he picked up.

"Naru?"

"Hi Dad. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm lodging at a hotel."

"Can I meet you there?"

"Naru..."

"Please. I have to get out of this house"

"House? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'll tell you about it when I'm there. Text me the address" I hung up and changed out of last night's apparel. I grabbed the keys to my mother's car and left, ignoring her protests on the way out.


	32. The Split

I got to the hotel Dad had texted me about within the hour. I stopped by the front desk for a key before heading his way. I'm a little surprised that he didn't stay at the hotel I work at. I could have gotten him a discount... I waited patiently in the elevator, listening to the catchy elevator tune that sounded. I looked down at the key I held. 098. After roaming the hotel's halls, I found it and inserted the key into the door.

"Hi Dad." I called, letting him know I was here.

"In here!" he said from the bathroom. I went and sat on the bed while waiting for him to come out. I took that time to examine the room. This hotel was much nicer than the one I worked in. Gold embellished everything in the room, including the little set of cups and ice bucket on display. "So why aren't you in school?" my Dad said while coming out. It looked like he was wearing new clothing.

"Mom called me in sick. She wanted to talk to me"

"About?"

"Well, she mentioned you, but I told her I wouldn't help her try to talk to you. She also proposed a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, I didn't exactly get _that _far. She asked me what I would do to stay with my friends here. Then she gave me an ultimatum; my life here or my family"

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know... As if I could chose..."

"Naru. I want you to listen to me very carefully. You shouldn't have lied for your mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you lied about her hitting you. You should have told me. Maybe then this would have happened sooner, and you wouldn't have to choose..."

"Choose what? What would have happened?"

"Naru. I'm thinking about divorcing your mother."

"What?! That's..." I was at a loss for words. I wanted to say 'crazy' or something of the same effect but the truth is...

"We've been growing apart. Not that we let you kids worry about that. I still care for your mother, I just don't want to be married with her any longer." I stayed silent after hearing his reasoning. It made perfect sense. Maybe there was no promotion. Maybe they just didn't know how to tell me and Hatsu...

"Does Hatsu know? And what about Mom?"

"I feel Hatsu may suspect it. As for your mother... Let's just say it's not the first time the subject has been brought up."

"When did all of this start?"

"Around the time of the accident. I thought that the promotion would help keep us together... Then the accident occurred, and Akemi... And now everyone's cards are laid on the table." They say a high percentage of families split after a child dies. But if my family has had troubles even before that... It's a miracle they played the part this long.

"I'll respect your wishes. I won't force you to stay together. But what about your job promotion?"

"I have two promotion options: become head of our office here, or move near your mother's future area of work. I haven't said yes to either yet."

"I see... It's nice to see you. I'll keep in touch" I said before hugging him and leaving. My parents were if not already, very close to getting a divorce. I wasn't quite sure what to feel. If Dad stayed, then so could I. But then I'd never see Mom or Hatsu... I got back in my mother's car and drove home. It was going on 2 o'clock, and I should have called my friends back by now. I won't say anything until it's official. I don't need their pity or anything. The ride home was quick and I was actually eager to talk to Mom. I needed to know what was happening, how soon. As soon as I got home I sprinted into the house and called her name. She lay on the couch, asleep. Shit. Now what? Do I poke the sleeping bear, or just wait until later. I decided the latter would be my safest option at this point; for her sake and mine. I let her be, and went to my room. I had my art audition this Friday, and I didn't know what to expect. But I know who just might. I whipped out my phone and called Kyoya.

"Naru? Your timing is less than opportune"

"Do you know what the art audition is going to be like?" I asked, totally ignoring the fact that he had even spoken.

"I have a vague idea"

"Can you walk me through it later?"

"Sure. I'll come over after club"

"Actually. Can we do it at your place? I'm not in the mood to deal with my mother at the moment."

"Alright. I'll pick you up around**6:30**"

"Sounds great. Bye" I said before hanging up.


	33. Here We Go Again

Kyoya arrived at **6:29** on the dot.

"You're early" I said while walking out of the house with him.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked earnestly.

"No. Just masking an observation" I said while climbing into his limo, him following suit. "So about this art audition?"

"All in good time. So, Naru, how have you been?"

"Things could be better..."

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Mmm... No, not really. Just some family drama mostly."

"I see..." he said while nodding his head. He seemed a bit... disappointed.

"What's with all of the questions, Kyoya-kun?"

_Did I just add "-kun" to his name?_

"I'm just curious... It seems like I haven't talked to you in quite a while. I miss your company". I felt my face get a little hot. I've never heard Kyoya say he's missed someone before.

"Oh! Look at that!" I said pointing out the window, diverting attention from myself. The trees bordering the richer parts of town all had lights in their branches that shown bright against the dark sky. When I snuck a glance at Kyoya however, I found that he was staring at me rather than at the lights. My face felt hot again. "K-kyoya y-you're m-missing the l-lights" I stuttered.

He got closer to me. "I see them all the time. It's a rare occasion where I get to see you... especially so..."

"Sir, we're here" announced the driver. I released the breath that I apparently was holding. Kyoya backed away and waited for the driver to open the door. He offered me his hand. I stared at it warily.

"It's just a hand. Do I have to drag you out?" teased Kyoya. My face flamed up again, but I tentatively reached for his hand. His warm hand enveloped mine gently as he helped me out of the car.

"Thank you..." I said quietly. What was _wrong _with me? I broke things off with Kyoya. I was happily with Hikaru. So why was I getting flustered over the smallest words and deeds? I shook my head, trying to dismiss my thoughts.

"Naru, are you alright? Shake your head any harder, and you might as well give yourself whiplash"

I froze, then began laughing nervously. "Hahaha! I'm fine Kyoya! Don't worry about a thing!" I squeaked very quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" I snapped.

Kyoya held up his hands lightly, as if he were surrendering. "Sorry to have upset you, Naru. I'm just worried..."

Guilt welled up inside me. I took a deep breath before sighing. "No, I'm sorry... I'm not okay. Far from it, actually..."

He held the door open for me as I walked through it. "Would you like to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Alright. My room is straight down this hallway. I'll be there in a minute" I left in the direction he pointed, biting my lip the entire way. I opened his bedroom door to find the same, neat loft-style room I found last time. My eyes looked to the couch as I entered, which made me think of the last time I was here. I reddened and optioned to sit in the rolling desk chair instead. I tried to get my face to return to its normal coloring before Kyoya came back. There was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Kyoya? Oh. You're not Kyoya." Said Dr. Ootori.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Ootori" I said with a small smile.

"Thank you. You as well. So, what brings you here?"

"I was just asking Kyoya for some help with some research."

"Ah. He is rather good at that. How's the family?"

"We're good. Everything is great. Healthy, peaceful..." I lied.

"That's good. I'm happy to hear it." A few moments of awkward silence passed. "So..."

"Excuse me, brother, but Naru and I have some business to attend to"

"Of course. It was nice seeing you again" he said, lingering a little in the doorway.

"You too!" I called as Kyoya walked over with a tray of food and drink in his hand.

"What's this?" I asked, nodding to the tray as he set it on the coffee table.

"I figured you'd be hungry. Tell me, Naru. Have you ever tried Fancy Tuna?"

"I'm actually not a fan of Tuna, actually." I said walking over to it.

"Please, sit" he said motioning to the couch. I immediately just plopped down where I stood, in between the couch and the coffee table. "Not quite what I meant. But..." he said sitting down next to me. He let his legs sprawl underneath the table, while I had mine neatly crossed 'Indian' style. He lifted one plate off of the tray and handed it to me. I picked up my fork and poked it with it. It wiggled. Have I ever mentioned that I don't have the best table manners? I poked it a few more times before Kyoya spoke. "Are you just going to do that all night?" he asked.

I defiantly kept eye contact with him while poking it again. He sighed. "Don't make me have to feed you..." he grumbled. My face felt warm again, and I quickly turned my attention back to the food. I took a small portion of it onto my fork and put it in my mouth. I chewed it a few times, then swallowed before allowing my face to scrunch up in distaste. "BWAHAHAHA!" came a booming laughter from my left. I looked at Kyoya, astounded frankly that he knew how to laugh. "Pardon me. Your face... was... just too..." He gasped out. I gave him a little shove, which sent him to fall on his side. Then I crossed my arms over my chest, clearly not amused.

"I don't know what the big deal over 'Fancy Tuna' is. Although, I bet Haruhi will be jealous that I got to have some before she did..."

"That's probably true..." Said Kyoya, straightening up. "Now then... About your family...?"

"Oh... Well, initially I was told that I would be moving at the end of the school year..."

"What?"

"But now, it seems as though my parents are going to get a divorce..."

"Naru... I'm sorry to hear that". I blinked more rapidly than normal, trying to prevent tears from forming.

"I don't know what to do Kyo-kun..." I said, now using my hands to wipe excess moisture from my eyes. He took the one closest to him as I returned it to my side. "When I first found out about the moving, I freaked and ran away and hid, like a little kid... Then I got into a big fight with my mom... I told her about" I swallowed roughly "That night..." At the mention of the night where my mother hit me, I felt Kyoya's hand tighten around mine.

"Have you told anyone else this?" asked Kyoya, angling his head so that he could see my eyes. I didn't meet his gaze.

"Hikaru knows bits and pieces... Not about the moving, or the fight though..." He put a hand gingerly to my face, and turned it towards his. His eyes scanned my face before resting on one spot in particular.

"Naru, you're biting your lip..." He said. It seemed like it almost pained him to say it aloud. I released my lip from my teeth and finally met his eyes. They were concerned, yet... expectant? I think I know what he was feeling, for I was feeling strange myself... When he slowly began to lean in, I froze. My brain screamed for me to stop, but I didn't have the energy or willpower to push Kyoya away. I let my eyes flutter closed as he grew nearer, awaiting the sensation of having his lips on mine. It never came. I opened my eyes as I saw him begin to draw away. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Kyoya...?"

"Naru..."

"Do you still...?"

"Harbor feelings for you? I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

What I said next surprised the both of us. "Me too" His eyes snapped to mine. "At least... I think I do..." Kyoya was about to say something when my cellphone rang.

"H-hello?"

"Hey! You didn't return my call! I got worried..." said Hikaru. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Kyoya" I stated casually.

"Why?" he said, a hint of jealously laced his voice.

"He's helping me with scholarship information... I didn't think you'd know much on the subject..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Hikaru.

"N-nothing! I just knew that Kyoya is good at gathering information..."

"Hmph... Well, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye... L-" I stopped myself from saying 'Love you' and hung up the phone instead. Kyoya and I just stared at each other for a good few minutes. "Kyoya, I can't..." I said softly, tears beginning to form.

He wiped them away with his thumbs. "I know. Let's work on that scholarship info now, okay?" I nodded before returning back to the chair I was sitting in earlier. He spent about an hour walking me through the process, telling me what would sound good to the board, etc. All friendliness was put aside when he had me rehearse in front of him. His harsh criticism thoroughly irked me, about as much as everything else at this point. I actually made the excuse of having to go to the bathroom because I was getting so frustrated with him. I was walking back to his room when a familiar voice caught my attention.

"... I said, nice to see you" The man said. I turned around to face Kyoya's father.

"Hello sir." is all I said.

"What brings you here so late at night?" he asked, motioning to his watch.

"I'm doing some research with Kyoya" I stated bluntly.

"I hear your audition is Friday. Of course I'll be present. It would be a _shame _if a lapse in judgement tonight effected your scholarship."

"What are you implying, Mr. Ootori?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking out for my son's future. Being with someone like _you _holds no merit for him" He may not have touched a hair on my head, but his comment sure felt like a slap in the face to me. I took a few steps toward him, so that I was directly in front of him.

"For your information,_ Mr. Ootori_, nothing has happened between Kyoya and I. We are solely friends. Not that it's any of_your _business. You don't know how fortunate you are to have such a great son like him. He should be free to make his own choices." I said before storming off in the other direction. I slammed the door to Kyoya's room once inside, and angrily plopped onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyoya. Instead of answering, I got considerably closer to Kyoya. I laid my head against his shoulder, not saying a word. He held me up by the shoulders, and looked at me. "Naru-?"

I cut him off by rebelliously pressing my lips to his. The kiss was over as soon as it had began. I turned away after the small kiss.

"What was that about?" asked Kyoya.

"Naru, look at me." he ordered. I didn't, and he grabbed my chin a little too roughly and forced me to look at him. "What about Hikaru?" Hearing the red-head's name made my brain a little clearer.

"S-sorry..." I apologized.

"It's alright. However, I think it'd be best if you leave now."

"Probably..." I followed him back to the garage where a limo was waiting.

"Please take her home" Kyoya said to the driver.

"You're not coming with?" I asked.

"It's late. Besides..." he trailed off.

"Oh. Right. Gotcha." I got in the back of the limo. Just as we were about to leave, I rolled my window down. "Oh! Kyoya! Will you see my audition on Friday? I really would like you to be there..."

"I'll see what I can do... Goodnight Naru". I waved as the car began to pull away. I absentmindedly placed my hand to my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Audition<strong>

I paced the outside of the audition room biting my lip. I hadn't spoken to Kyoya since Wednesday night, when I...

I wondered if he was coming. It wasn't that he was ignoring me, but he did go out of his way to avoid speaking to me whenever possible. Hikaru on the other hand had clung to me every chance he got. At first, he was still a bit moody from Wednesday night, but he gradually got better. Except for this newly found clingy-ness which I didn't like at all. It's like he wanted to be the only other person I would ever need... It was starting to really bug me.

"Naru Ikina" called someone through the thick school doors. I straightened my dress one less time before opening the heavy door and walking inside. "Naru Ikina? Class 1-A?" said the same voice. I nodded in acknowledgement.

_"Speak only if they ask a question that needs more than a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer"_ was one of the tips Kyoya had given me.

"You have 35 minutes to complete a painting. The theme is 'Loss'. You may now begin"

I picked up a paintbrush and approached my canvas. Boy, if there was one thing I knew plenty about, it was loss. I started off by painting a vague silhouette of a girl. She was in midair, an accident right below her. I added wings, to clarify that she was, indeed, watching from above. I cleaned that pallet and began to work with different blues. One for the girl's dress, and one for the midnight blue sky. I finished the girl off by adding lighter colored hair, and a few tears dripping down her face. I also etched in a few people at the bottom. I waited for the blue sky to dry a bit more before attempting to paint a moon. The paint wasn't as nearly as dry as it should have been, for it mixed with the sky to form a light blue color.

_"If you mess up, don't let it show. The way you carry yourself is important"_ another tip from Kyoya entered my mind as I swirled and mixed cream with navy.

I put my paintbrush and pallet down to grab a drying tool. I repeatedly scanned it over the sky, where I intended to put stars. I was about to grab my painting supplies again when

"Time's UP!" said a familiar voice. No way was that thirty-five minutes. I faced the board wearing no expression. "Miss Ikina, could you please explain how this painting signifies 'Loss'?"

"Well sir, one of the reasons I am applying for a scholarship is to keep my 1-A status. Earlier this year, my family was involved in a car accident. With my mom out of work, I was able to obtain an academic scholarship, like Haruhi Fujioka."

"That's a touching story _Miss_. But if you wouldn't mind explaining how the painting fits the theme" snarled Mr. Ootori.

"Of course." I motioned to the accident in the painting. "This accident represents the accident my family was involved in. Admittedly, there is more shown in the painting than what actually remained of the destroyed vehicle. The extensive use of the color blue symbolizes the feelings of despair and hopelessness that I felt during this time, as do the tears shed by the woman"

"I believe your mother recovered _Miss_. So who is that?" Pressed Mr. Ootori.

"The woman... No. The girl on this picture represented as an angel is my little sister, Akemi. She was hit by the drunk driver who hit my family's car that night. She's dead." I cringed inwardly at how bluntly I put 'she's dead'. Especially since how you carry yourself here is important.

"How old was she?" asked the only female member on the board.

"Thirteen" I said. I felt tears starting to form, but I pushed them back.

"I'm sorry for your loss" said the woman.

"T-thank y-you" I stuttered, determined not to cry in front of them. Especially not Mr. Ootori. I let my eyes wander throughout the rest of the room. There was no sign of Kyoya. My heart sunk a bit at the thought.

"Miss Ikina!" someone said irritably. I looked up. "You may go now. You will know if you obtained the scholarship by next Friday at the latest"

"Thank you!" I squeaked before hightailing it out of there. I felt as though a massive weight had been removed from me, yet something still weighed me down. I took out my phone and called Kyoya. It didn't even ring before going to voice mail. I hung up and then called Hikaru. He didn't answer either. I couldn't remember if there was club today, but it couldn't hurt to look. I made my way to the music room, and burst through the doors. Or would have if they had actually been open.

"The music room is never locked..." I muttered to myself. I tried the handle a few more times before giving up. That's when I noticed a sign:

_We regret to inform you of the temporary hiatus that the Host Club will be having  
>due to upcoming exams and winter break.<br>However, we invite all to attend our Winter Formal the Friday after finals end!  
>We hope you can attend!<br>Ouran Academy Host Club_

"Winter Formal? Hiatus? Why hadn't they told me?" I said aloud. Oh wait. I don't work for them anymore... I began to walk towards the front gates when I bumped into someone. "OOF!"

"Hey! Oh. Hey Naru" said Anthony.

"Hi" I replied.

"Need a lift to the hotel? You're working tonight, right?"

"Yeah..." I said unenthusiastically.

"C'mon!" he said, half dragging me to his car.

"Oh I forgot to say, we have a staff meeting"

"Great"I mumbled. I hated meetings...

* * *

><p>... "Ladies and Gentlemen! Due to the slow year we've had, I'm afraid we're going to have some lay-offs this year." Anthony's dad said. Nervous chatter filled the room.<p>

"Right before Christmas?"

"I knew I shouldn't have slacked off!"

"I hope it's not me!"

"Quiet down please! Now, I know it's usually done by 'last hired, first fired', but this year, I wanted to base it off of performance. Now everyone, get to work." I watched the staff disperse, but lingered to hear who he would call out. "Manny"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but, I have to let you go."

"B-but sir! My family! I have four kids at home without a mother!"

"I'm sorry. But according to these records..."

"Sir! I'd like to give up my position!" I said suddenly. After hearing about that man's need... I couldn't do _nothing_about the situation. He needs this job far more than I do.

"Naru, you were about to get a raise."

"I don't need it. Please, give this man my position. Raise and all"

"Are you sure?" asked Anthony's dad one final time.

"Yes. I quit"

"Manny. It looks like someone here is looking out for you. You're not going to be fired."

"Thank you! God bless you!" said the man, Manny, with tears pouring down his face. I gave his shoulder a small pat before changing out of my old uniform. I took my last paycheck, and called a taxi to drive me home.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

Just kidding! I know I said a max of five chapters, but... I'm not done yet! Guess I'm not that great at planning stories out anyway! Anywho, I am incredibly surprised and thankful for all of the favorites and comments this story had received! You guys are the best! (/) Thanks so much! 3


	34. Drama

I pretty much avoided contact with almost everyone over the weekend. I _had _finally called Haruhi back, and I had tried to get in touch with Kyoya too (to no avail). Hikaru on the other hand had left me dozens of messages, to which I rarely replied. I'm sure he'd want to know why I had been avoiding him. It's not like I could do it forever...

However, I am curious as to why he's been so clingy suddenly. And I doubt I'd be able to talk to him about it without him getting offended... Had I rushed into things with him? Sure, I felt strongly for him and was definitely attracted to him... But what much was there? Sometimes I think that the only reason I chose him was because I couldn't have...

I shook my head, before I got out of the shower where I had been seriously contemplating my life. I would have to see Hikaru today, and try to give some explanation for my actions, but maybe I could also catch Kyoya at some point in the day. I got dressed before heading to the fridge for some breakfast. I quickly grabbed the first thing I saw before going back to my room and drying my hair. After only what felt like a second...

"Naru! C'mon! We're gonna be late!" Hatsu complained. Sighing, I exited the bathroom and joined her in the car before heading off to school. She was silent for once, and I couldn't help but wonder if she knew about the divorce plans yet.

"Hey, Hatsu?"

"Hm"

"Have you heard that Mom and Dad might be divorcing?" Dead silence. She slowly turned the music in her car up. I was about to drop the subject when she spoke.

"Yes, I know" she said stiffly.

"How long ago?"

"Naru..."

"How long?"

"Before the accident. I overheard a fight between them one night."

"How could you have kept this from me?!" I demanded, anger beginning to boil from the thought of being the last to know.

"I didn't exactly keep it from you. I just didn't share the information that I had overheard. I didn't want it to ruin your year. I knew transferring schools would be stressful enough, and I didn't think I should freak you out more."

"You should have told me!"

"Naru..." she started while pulling into a parking space. I got out of the car before she could finish. I walked the grounds to walk off the anger I felt for being left in the dark. How could she not have told me?! They were my parents too! I stopped under a Sakura tree and leaned my back against it. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down when the last person I wanted to face approached me.

"Hey! You barely answered me all weekend. Did I do something wrong?" asked Hikaru. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. I put one hand to his face, and he covered it with one of his own.

"No, not you... I just had a lot going on this weekend..."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really". He frowned and took his hand off of mine.

"Why not?"

"It's nothing important" I said with a wave of my hand. Hikaru seemed unconvinced. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you not trust me?"

"No, I-"

"So you don't trust me!"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Calm down. I'm only teasing. So how'd the scholarship stuff with Kyoya go?"

I sighed in what I guessed was relief. "Good I think... Although, Kyoya's dad was a real jerk about the whole thing..."

"What thing?"

"He was under the impression that Kyoya and I were doing more than practicing for the scholarship. Isn't that just ridiculous?"

"..." Hikaru stiffened, and his eyes turned cold. "Well, were you?" he said, jealousy clearly tainted his tone.

"You're seriously asking me that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Just answer my question, Naru"

"Do you seriously not trust me-" I began irritably.

"Just answer my question!" Hikaru snapped.

"Fine! I kissed Kyoya!" I half-shouted in a petty tone of voice.

"You WHAT?" exclaimed Hikaru. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Sure I had meant to tell him at some point that I kissed Kyoya, but I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. He just wouldn't let it go, and I couldn't think, and ugh! Why?! Why?! Why?! His shocked face turned into a crestfallen one, a split second before turning to one of anger. He gripped me roughly by the shoulders and held me to the tree.

"Ow! Hikaru, you're hurting me!" I squeaked. His grip loosened, but he didn't let me go.

"...No... you wouldn't... why..." he said while shaking his head slightly. He was looking at me as if I were an alien, something out of this world (and not in the good way).

"Hikaru, I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"

"...A... mistake..." he looked down now, as if trying to make sense of something.

"Yes! It was a one time thing! It'll never happen again!" He finally seemed to snap out of it.

"You're right. It won't happen again." I breathed a sigh of relief until "I think it'd be best if we saw other people" he said with an even tone while releasing me. His eyes held the hurt that he didn't want anyone to see, but I did.

"Hikaru..." I said. "No! That's not what I want-"

"Well then what do you want, Naru? I didn't plan on being angry today!" he snapped before beginning to stalk off. I quickly walked in front of him to cut him off.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I-"

"What other way would you have said it?! Enough! I can't look at you right now..." he said, pushing past me. The bell rang after he was out of sight, but I couldn't bring myself to see him in class. Whether he liked it or not, I saw what I did to him, how much pain I caused him... Oh god, I was sick... not just as in the bad person sense either. My legs turned to jelly, and I fell to my knees. My head spun, and my stomach became nauseous. I brought a hand to my face, which felt hot and wet. I tried to clear my vision before getting out my phone. I tried texting Haruhi, but then remembered she was in class. No doubt she wouldn't get the message until later. I texted Kaoru, who wouldn't respond I assume because of Hikaru , multiple messages. I put my phone away and stood up fast. My head reeled, causing me to stumble backwards. The last thing I saw was the blue sky before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I heard a faint beeping noise as I began to come to. I tried to move my arm to my head, which was pounding, but felt a small tug. I looked down to see I was attached to an IV. I sat up quickly, eyes darting wildly across the room. The beeping increased it's pace as well. I looked down at myself and found a hospital gown. I began to rip off the cords when a woman in a white nurse's uniform came to stop me.<p>

"Easy sweetie! Just relax. You're safe" she said in a soothing tone. My breathing was still rapid, but I stopped trying to yank the cords out.

"Poor dear. She's scared to death..." another nurse remarked while entering the room.

"Who-why-"

"Just relax. What's your name sweetie?"

"Naru"

"Okay Naru, do you remember what happened?"

I thought a moment. Nothing came to mind right away. "... No..."

"Do you remember anything of recent?"

"... Tomorrow's my first day at Ouran Academy"

The nurses exchanged a look. "I'm sorry, what was that, sweetie?"

"Tomorrow is my first day at Ouran Academy. I'm transferring there." The nurse's exchanged another look.

"Do you know what day it is, Naru?"

"It's... September 16th" The first nurse, the one who had been talking to me, left the room with the other. I heard hushed whispers from the hallway, but I couldn't make sense of anything. The first one came back in a few minutes later.

"Naru, today is not September 16th."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course it is... In two days is my older sister's golden birthday. Shoot! I need to get her a gift..."

"Naru, today is December 16th."

"No... That's not possible..." I watched her move to a small window with closed blinds. Once she opened them, I saw that snow littered the ground. "What-".

_This doesn't make sense! It couldn't be December, could it?_

"Where am I?!" I desperately asked the nurse.

"You're in the Ouran Academy's nurse's office. Do you remember anything about today" Thinking back harder to this morning, at first, nothing was out of the ordinary... But then, thinking back became painful. I tried to stifle a few cries in pain as I wracked my brain. "Naru, stop!" The nurse yelled from nowhere. I opened my eyes, which I didn't even remember shutting, and found my hands on the side of my head. The nurse was holding on to each wrist. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You frightened me, screaming so suddenly like that" said the nurse

"I screamed?" The nurse nodded, releasing my wrists. "What is wrong with me?!" I sobbed, placing my face in my hands.

"I'm not going to euphemize it. Naru, I think you may have memory loss. We have to transport you to a hospital right away."

I gulped nervously. "H-hospital?! But why? How? What happened to me?!" I sobbed again. The nurse unhooked me from all of the machinery, before receiving a call that an ambulance was ready to take me. "A-ambulance?"

"You'll be okay, Naru. It's just a precaution." That didn't help ease my nerves. It was colder outside than I thought it'd be, and I couldn't walk without the aid of someone or something. The ambulance was cold and silent as the paramedics kept a taciturn, watchful eye on me. Once we were at the hospital, I was brought a wheelchair.

_"This isn't necessary..."_ I thought quietly to myself as I was wheeled in. The woman at the front desk did a double take as I rolled past her, which was a bit unnerving. Once again, my eyes went wild looking for something remotely familiar. I found nothing. Once in my room, I was told that the doctor would see me shortly. They had placed me in the children's ward, seeing as I was still a minor. Despite their warnings against standing and walking, I found myself pacing the floor in front of the foot of the bed that I was supposed to be laying in. A knock at the door startled me as I saw a young looking doctor with dark hair and glasses enter.

"Hello Naru" he said in a friendly way, as if we were familiar with one another.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

He seemed confused for a split second, but quickly recovered. "It's on your file" he said while holding up a vanilla folder._Duh! I'm in a hospital! _"I'm going to be your doctor. You can address me as Dr. Ootori" he added.

"What's wrong with me?!" I burst out suddenly.

"We'll have to run some tests before we can determine anything. your parents are on their way. Testing begins in 15 minutes." he said before leaving.

_Testing? What kind of testing? Why did my head ache? Why is there snow on the ground? How is it not September?!_

I paced around some more, trying to make sense of things. I bit my bottom lip raw by the time someone came to get me for testing (in another wheelchair). Normally, they sedate the patients taking the tests that I needed, but because we don't know what happened to me, the doctors didn't want to risk it. They wouldn't even let me fall asleep naturally. Any time I was close to falling asleep, they would call out to me. By the time I got back to my room, all I wanted to do was sleep. However, they still wouldn't let me. They had me play games with the staff members and other patients to keep me awake. I hadn't seen my parents yet either, and it was going on **8:30 PM**. When the next staff member came in, I decided to see what information I could pry out of him.

"Excuse me. Do you know if anyone with the last name 'Ikina' has checked in at the front desk?" The male nurse that had entered eyed me suspiciously, as if contemplating whether or not to tell me. "I'll play you for it" I coaxed.

"There's no need. Yes, the Ikinas have been here for quite a while"

I silently stared at my feet before uttering a small 'Thank you'. Mom was big on courtesy. "Can I see them?"

"They're currently with Dr. Ootori going over your case" the nurse said smoothly.

"Well shouldn't I be present? They're talking about me" The nurse looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Tell you what. If you can beat me in speed, then I'll take you to them." he said while grabbing the deck of cards from my bed and shuffling them.

"Deal" I quickly stated.


	35. Recollection Part 1

It turns out that that nurse had been like, the king of speed. I lost miserably, which meant that I had to stay in my room like a 'good girl' until someone came to fetch me. They stopped sending in staff and other patients to keep me entertained, and they _still _wouldn't let me sleep. I began pacing my room again, thinking aloud.

"Where the hell have these past three months gone? If it really is December, then what have I been doing? Why can't I remember anything from those three months? Why won't they let me see my family? It's not like seeing them will bring any harm to me. This whole thing is just ridiculous! They should at least let me see Hatsu or Akemi! Gah! If they're doing that thing where they don't tell the patient what's wrong with them because they don't want to upset them, then I think that that's complete and utter bullsh-"

"I agree" said someone entering my room. I leaped onto the bed and let my hand rest on my heart while my chest heaved. Once I calmed down a little, I looked up at the stranger. He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes. Not to mention a pair of eyelashes that Hatsu would kill for behind a pair of thin, rimless glasses.

"Who... The heck... are you?" I asked in between breaths. The boy looked at me, to my surprise, so cool and collected, as if my question had not surprised him at all.

"I'm Dr. Ootori's brother. I heard you were low on entertainment."

I frowned at the way he phrased that. "No kidding... They won't even let me sleep..." I grumbled. I was wary of this strange boy, but it's not like there was anyone else to talk to. "Come here" I ordered. Surprisingly, he obeyed. I eyed him suspiciously. "What's your name?" I asked cautiously.

"Kyoya" he said while extending his hand. I tentatively took it, and he shook my hand with a surprisingly gentle manner. He lingered a bit on the release, which made me heat up a bit in my face. "Are you alright? You're turning red" He asked in all seriousness while touching a hand to my forehead, as if he were checking my temperature. That only made me redden more.

"I'm fine!" I squeaked while hopping off of the bed and turning away from him. I hoped he couldn't see that my face resembled a tomato at the moment.

"Naru?" he asked. I whirled back around to face him, embarrassment forgotten.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"It's on the outside of your door" he replied, not even phased.

I narrowed my eyes. "Show me"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes"

He let out a lengthy sigh before saying "As you wish". I took a few steps forward, but my legs gave out from all of the walking I had previously done. I began to stumble before I felt someone grab me securely by my waist. "Maybe I should get a wheelchair..." Kyoya started.

"No! I can do it! Just... Let me hold on to you" I managed to say without turning red. After helping me stand, Kyoya offered me his arm, which I took. The walk felt longer than it really was since my legs weren't exactly working properly. We paused in front of the door before Kyoya moved to open it. As we were about to walk out, another staff member walked past.

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Ikina?" a nurse I hadn't seen yet today asked.

"I-"

"I was just going to take her to see my brother. He messaged me a bit ago that he'd like to speak with her." said Kyoya.

"Very well, Mr. Ootori." the nurse said before continuing down the hall. We were now outside, and I gripped the wall for support instead of holding onto Kyoya.

"When did he text you? How could you have not told me-?!" The rest of my rant was muffled my his hand on my mouth.

"Shhh. He didn't." He whispered. He scanned the hallway before getting very close to my ear, making me freeze. "I figured your time would be better spent not in that room. Oh, and you didn't even notice the door" he said with a slightly gloating tone. After he moved away from me, I turned my attention to the completely blank door.

"What about it? It's just a door." I said.

He had a small smirk on his otherwise expressionless face. "Yes it is" he agreed.

"What's so special about a plain old door- wait a minute! It's a plain door!"

He had an amused expression, but didn't bother saying anything.

"How do you know my name, Kyoya? _If that's even your real name_"

Kyoya let out a small chuckle. "I assure you, it is. And I know your name because we are friends"

"I don't remember you..."

"That's because you met me at Ouran."

"Oh... Are you always this rude during first impressions?" I asked.

"Rude? Never. Although, believe it or not, this is better than the first time we met."

"Really? What happened?" I asked with child-like curiosity.

"I may have threatened your ability to continue living in Japan" I full on gaped at Kyoya. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide, the whole enchilada. "Not that there wasn't a reason. So, Naru. Where would you like to go?"

"To see my family."

He turned serious and sighed again. "Naru..."

"What?"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"Did something happen to them?" When he didn't respond, I pressed harder. "Something did, didn't it. It's settled then. I need to see them."

"Let me speak with my brother first. He knows the limits of your condition"

"Limits?" I said with a puzzled glance.

"Physically. Emotionally."

"Take me to him"

"Naru-"

"Take me to him or I'll go myself." He stared blankly for a moment before sighing, then uttering a 'Fine'. I happily tugged him along at my slow pace as we made our way down the hall. We stopped at the front desk and asked for the location of Dr. Ootori. The woman at the front desk paged him, and he was there within minutes.

"Hello, brother. Naru." He said lightly. "I just got done talking with your parents-"

"When can I see them?" I interrupted.

"When your body is ready. Things are different than how you last remember them. A lot has changed. Your mind isn't emotionally stable right now, not fully anyways"

"What do you mean?"

"You injured your head because you went through a great emotional exertion. It caused you to collapse, and hit your head on a tree, resulting in your memory loss"

"Memory loss! Will it be permanent?!"

"Your testing shows that the damage wasn't extensive. You should make a full recovery"

"Including my memories?"

"I can't say for certain that you will obtain all of your memories, but I believe you will get most of them back"

"That's a relief" I said with a sigh.

"You need rest, Naru. Kyoya, please escort her back to her room"

"Certainly"

"Wait! Does this mean that I can sleep now?" I asked, suddenly aware of how tired I actually was.

"Yes" said Dr. Ootori before getting paged again.

"I'll take that wheelchair now" I said while turning towards Kyoya.

He looked around the room. "Unfortunately, none seem to be available"

"Seriously? We're in a hospital. There has to be one _somewhere_" I grumbled.

"Naru, you're getting very irritable. It'd be faster for me to simply carry you if you don't think you can walk." I think my face may have turned red, but I was too tired to care. I nodded, and he picked me up bridal style, seeing as I was wearing a hospital gown. I locked my arms around his neck, and leaned my head against him before closing my eyes. The steady beat of his heart was audible, and the slow, slight up and down movements he made while walking were so soothing. I was more than half asleep by the time he shifted to open the door,and almost fully asleep when I felt him lower me onto my bed, which was much cooler than Kyoya's body was.

"Goodnight, Naru" he uttered softly before kissing my forehead lightly. It was light's out after that.

* * *

><p><em>"Miss Naru, correct? I've been meaning to speak with you" said the same boy from before, the one with the glasses.<em>

_"You're Kyoya, right?"._

_"Correct. Now about our... situation. You do realize that this has to remain a secret. If word were to slip out about Haruhi... Well, let's put it this way; do you own a passport?" he said with a pleasant smile. I frowned at this._

_"Kyoya, if you wanted me to keep it a secret, you could have just said so. No threats needed.". He looked surprised for a moment before replying._

_"My apologies Miss."_

* * *

><p><em>"Kyoya, would you hire me? With everything happening... and this visit... I could really use the money". He looked me in the eyes with an almost sympathetic expression. Weird. I had never seen Kyoya with any sort of emotion, except the one for keeping guests happy.<em>

_"I think we might be able to find something you could do... What skills do you possess?". I froze while thinking... What was I good at?_

_"W-well, I can draw pretty decently, and I play the violin..." I should have said played. I haven't touched it in months, maybe even a year or two. I wasn't even sure I could still read sheet music._

_"Hmm... let's start you off easy. How about a maid?". I accepted it gratefully._

_"Thank you so much, Kyoya!" I said while throwing my arms around his waist. He seemed surprised, but eventually gave me a small squeeze in response._

* * *

><p><em>I looked over to see Kyoya, black book in hand, sitting in a beach chair. I walked over to him.<em>

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Work" he replied in a monotone voice. I frowned. Work? On vacation? I contemplated stealing his book. Even though he was thin, he looked pretty athletic. I'm sure he could catch up to me, especially since my strides were like, a fourth of his. I let him and his black book be... for now anyway. I sat in a neighboring chair, enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin._

_"Kyoya, are we doing anything specific for dinner?"_

_"Well, since we're at the beach, I was going to say to go for seafood. It's Haruhi's favorite, and Honey loves to catch them". I stayed silent for a moment._

_"You mean you guys cook it yourselves?" I asked astonished._

_"To be more specific, Mori and Honey do, but all the same, yes"_

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later, I bumped into Kyoya, black book in hand. Taking my attire as an advantage, I boldly grabbed for the book and sped off in the opposite direction. Kyoya wouldn't do anything if I was in a towel, right? I ran down a few corridors before having a mini heart attack when I found him at the end of the last one. A dead end. I held the towel up with one hand, while the other held the black book behind my back.<em>

_"Naru, What do you think you're doing?" he asked calmly. Even though he seemed calm, there was something dark in it._

_"Nothing" I lied in a sing-song voice._

_"Then you wouldn't mind handing me back my book" he said, clearly not amused. I just kept slowly backing up in the hallway as he steadily walked towards me, his expression unchanging. I felt my back hit the wall and my eyes widened. He smirked and reached out his hand. At first I thought he was going to do something inappropriate, but he cupped my face in his hand. He slowly began to lean for ward and I swear my heart almost stopped. That's when he snatched the book from my one hand and moved his lips by my ear._

_"Touch my book again, and you'll have it much worse than this" he said coolly before exiting the hallway. I stood there in shock for a moment before chasing him down the hallway._

_"Wait! Kyoya! Which room am I?". I got no response, whether he hadn't heard me or was just ignoring me I couldn't say_

* * *

><p><em>There was a knock at the door, and I felt my face heat up when Kyoya popped his head into the room.<em>

_"Naru, it's time for..." he stopped abruptly when his eyes rested on me._

_"...Dinner?" I finished, still flaming. I prayed he couldn't tell because of my sunburn._

_"Yes. You look lovely by the way" he said back in his usual tone of voice. Whatever side of Kyoya I had just seen was rare, even if it lasted just for a moment_

* * *

><p><em>"Honestly, didn't you learn from your mistake last time, or are you trying to become a tomato?" asked Kyoya sharply. I stayed quiet, and he just sighed. "Come on. Let's get you inside" he said helping me up. He didn't carry me, but he let me hold onto him while I hopped on my good foot. I stopped to catch my breath, and Kyoya walked a few steps further.<em>

_"Wait! Please don't go!" I pleaded. He turned to face me, one eyebrow slightly cocked. I couldn't stand the silence. It was even worse than actually being alone. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I... I just... Please talk to me again" I continued. His expression turned neutral, but his voice was definitely softer than before._

_"I'll except your apology, but-"_

_"Thank you Kyoya"I whispered while giving him a tight hug._

* * *

><p><em>I stirred slightly when I felt someone pick me up and carry me. It was probably Mori. They set me down on my bed an tucked me in. I really wish I had snuck a peek at who it was, because before they left, they left a light kiss on my forehead.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Take as much time off of work as you need, Naru. I'll still include you in the profits". I wanted to say that I couldn't accept that much generosity. But what came out was a sound resembling that of a strangled animal. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. It seemed like Kyoya was going to laugh, but settled for a smile instead. I think he would have, had the situation not been so serious. I cleared my throat before attempting to speak again. It came out scratchy, and it hurt to talk.<em>

_"Kyoya... Thank you... but I really can't accept that.."_

_"Then it's an order. From your boss" he said casually. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms snake around me, pulling me closer. I lay my head against his chest and tried to focus on getting my breathing to match his. I let go as he began to get up. Still sitting, I had to look up at him. He brought a hand to my face and cupped my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe a stray tear away. He took one of my hands in his other one and pulled me up. The gap between our heights lessened, but still existed by at least a foot. He let go of my hand and my cheek. He took a step closer to me as I stared at him with wide eyes while he began inching his face closer to mine. My heart was racing at this point, and my breathing was shaky. I felt his lips kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to focus solely on him._

* * *

><p><em>I placed a hand on my forehead where he had kissed it. My head felt warm, and I felt a little dizzy. I realized two things that moment; First, he admired me in that way. Second, Kyoya had kissed me (on the forehead) not just now, but that night a few weeks ago too. I sat back down, still holding my hand to my head.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You have nothing to apologize for Naru" said a familiar voice. I looked up in shock to see Kyoya Ootori. "It's me who should be apologizing. I've treated you badly these past few days, and I can't think of any way suitable enough to make it up to you.". He brought his hand to my cheek which made me flinch despite it being almost healed. He immediately took his hand away and apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing anything on you. I shouldn't have at Haruhi's either. You trusted me, and I took advantage of you.". I couldn't find anything to say throughout this entire interaction. He also gave me his condolences. I felt lightheaded, like I could fall over at any minute. I reached for Kyoya to steady myself. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug. This didn't help my head much, but my heart was happy.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"They sent me in to see if you were okay".<em>

_"No. This whole thing has been an emotional roller coaster. I think Kyoya and I just made up, and my heart gets all weird when I'm that close to him."_

_"Sounds like you like his attention. Well, at least your heart does"_

_"But what does that mean?"_

_"You may not like the answer. I think it means your feelings for Kyoya are deepening."_

* * *

><p><em>I went to the back room to change, but before I could, I heard a voice that made chills go up and down my back.<em>

_"Naru, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost" said Kyoya, dangerously close to me. I jumped about a foot away before facing him. I kept quiet, eyes wide. He reached out towards me, but I flinched before he could get within a foot of me. This surprised him, but he quickly masked it with the ever present calm look on his face. "My mistake. Naru, are you free later this week? Thursday, maybe Friday, at six o'clock?" He asked. I didn't trust myself to speak so I weakly nodded my head. "Excellent. I'll worry about the details. You just worry about looking as beautiful as you always do"_

* * *

><p><em>"Do you like it?" Said Kyoya. My eyes met with his before I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I'll take that as a yes" he said while returning the hug.<em>

_"Kyoya, what is this place?" I asked._

_"What we are standing in is the first of it's kind; an underwater dome built for the purpose of viewing fish in their natural habitat. Studies have shown that beach related items tend to calm the body. My family is currently trying to see if being surrounded like this underwater can have a calming effect on one's body as well." I slowly paced the underwater dome, until I bumped into something. It was a table set for two._

_"Kyoya, are we...?"_

_"It was originally my intent for us to have dinner here. If you don't want to we can-"_

_"No! I'd love to!". Those three words cause a smile to form in his face._

_"Well then, allow me" he said while pulling the chair out for me. I sat down and he pushed me towards the table before seating himself across from me. He brought out his phone and in a few minutes the table was filled with all different kinds of food._

* * *

><p><em>After we were done eating, we sat on a couch on the other side of the room. I watched in fascination as the fish all swam together harmoniously. I nicknamed a few of them aloud, sometimes getting little bits of laughter from Kyoya. Once I realized that I hadn't spoken to him since dinner, I immediately turned red. "Kyoya, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you this while time!"<em>

_"It's alright. You being fascinated by something is almost as cute as your pouting". My blush deepened and I hid begin my hands, taking quick glances at an amused Kyoya. Gently, he took my hands from my face and kept them in his. He pulled me to him, making the red on my face stay prominent. He took one hand and placed it under my chin, tilting my head towards him. Ever so slowly, he began to lean forward. I closed my eyes and bit my lip in anticipation for what would happen next. I gasped as his lips met mine. It felt like electricity was coursing through me after the tiniest of pecks. "Naru, what's wrong?" Kyoya asked worriedly._

_"N-nothing! Just surprised a bit!"_

_He nodded. "Shall we continue or...?"_

_"Yes please" I said sheepishly. I waited eagerly for him to kiss me again, only slightly less shocked from the electricity I felt_

* * *

><p><em>I felt his lip curl into a small smile before we both broke apart for breath. I could practically hear my heart beating in my ears; it was racing. I looked at him while catching my breath. I bit my lip. Kyoya noticed this and said:<em>

_"Naru, you're biting your lip." then he gave me a quick peck before adding, "It's your tell". I pulled him towards me, not wanting to not be kissing him right now. He happily complied, eager to satisfy my kissing needs. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, but I didn't allow entry. This seemed to frustrate him a bit, but he didn't force it on me. I giggled a little at his reaction, causing him to get even more frustrated. I broke the kiss and lay my head against him as he planted a kiss on my forehead. We lay on the couch side by side, our legs entwined and my head resting on his chest as he had one arm wrapped around me while his other hand played with mine. My breathing slowed as I began to drift off. I felt another kiss on my forehead before falling asleep completely._

* * *

><p><em>"Naru?"<em>

_"H-hi" I stammered. Maybe I shouldn't have come._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I-I was in town after work and I... Kyoya, I miss you." I blurted out. He got up from his chair and strode over to me. When he got close enough, I pulled him into a hug. He was clearly shocked, not reacting at first. I let go and looked up at his face. It was a mixture of happiness and confusion. I motioned for him to come closer to me. When he bent his head down far enough, I pulled him to me, kissing his lips with mine. The electricity I hadn't felt in weeks was still there. It was short lived however, because he pulled away._

_"Naru are you sure? This is what you want?" He asked cautiously. I nodded my head and bit my lip. He smirked. "That's your tell" he said before leaning down and kissing me again. I moved my hands to his neck as he lifted me up. He brought us over to the couch. The electricity I missed felt like it had more intensity, as did the kiss itself. Kyoya seemed almost hungry for it. Like he craved the attention I was giving him. Then again, who was I to judge? He moved to my neck as I caught my breath. It felt so good. After weeks of no interaction, to be given such attention was wonderful. It was like I was a druggie who had relapsed. My skin tingled where he touched it. I let out a soft moan which he quickly covered with his mouth. He motioned for me to be quiet before kissing me again. I wanted more from him, more electricity. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to me. His arms snaked around me and he slipped his tongue through my parted lips. I didn't object. I let our tongues collide, enjoying the slimy, yet satisfying sensation._

* * *

><p><em>"May I sit?" he asked. I nodded but lowered my head. He sighed. "Naru, look at me.". I didn't. He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. I stiffened at his touch. "Sorry. Naru, do you own a passport?" This caught my attention. I brought my eyes to Kyoya's, and noticed the slightly amused expression he wore. "That's better".<em>

_"Kyoya I-"_

_"Ah ah ah. It's my turn to talk. Who told you about my engagement? Be honest."_

_"Your father... The night he walked in on us..."_

_"Hm. As I thought. Now, what motivated you to act like that today?"_

_"Naru"_

_I couldn't fight back the tears I had been holding in since he stepped into the room. "I-i'm s-sorry Kyoya! H-how can y-you even look at me r-right now?!"_

_"Because I know that wasn't the real you earlier today. The Naru I know, the one I l-"_

_"The one you what?"_

_"The Naru I love would never do anything like that on her own accord" I stared wide-eyed at Kyoya, only blinking occasionally. He wore a sad smile. "This was in no way the way I wanted you to find out" he added._

_"Kyoya I-..." I was at a loss for words. Sure I loved him. I loved every host club member._

_"Yes?"_

_"... I love you too, but..."_

_"I understand." he said_

* * *

><p><em>I had my art audition this Friday, and I didn't know what to expect. But I know who just might. I whipped out my phone and called Kyoya.<em>

_"Naru? Your timing is less than opportune"_

_"Do you know what the art audition is going to be like?" I asked, totally ignoring the fact that he had even spoken._

_"I have a vague idea"_

_"Can you walk me through it later?"_

_"Sure. I'll come over after club"_

_"Actually. Can we do it at your place? I'm not in the mood to deal with my mother at the moment."_

_"Alright. I'll pick you up around_

_** 6:30**"_

_"Sounds great. Bye" I said before hanging up._

* * *

><p><em>"You're early" I said while walking out of the house with him.<em>

_"Are you disappointed?" he asked earnestly._

_"No. Just masking an observation" I said while climbing into his limo, him following suit. "So about this art audition?"_

_"All in good time. So, Naru, how have you been?"_

_"Things could be better..."_

_"Is there anything that I can help you with?"_

_"Mmm... No, not really. Just some family drama mostly."_

_"I see..." he said while nodding his head. He seemed a bit... disappointed._

_"What's with all of the questions, Kyoya-kun?"_

_Did I just add "-kun" to his name?_

_"I'm just curious... It seems like I haven't talked to you in quite a while. I miss your company". I felt my face get a little hot. I've never heard Kyoya say he's missed someone before._

_"Oh! Look at that!" I said pointing out the window, diverting attention from myself. The trees bordering the richer parts of town all had lights in their branches that shown bright against the dark sky. When I snuck a glance at Kyoya however, I found that he was staring at me rather than at the lights. My face felt hot again. "K-kyoya y-you're m-missing the l-lights" I stuttered._

_He got closer to me. "I see them all the time. It's a rare occasion where I get to see you... especially so..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Naru, you're biting your lip..." He said. It seemed like it almost pained him to say it aloud. I released my lip from my teeth and finally met his eyes. They were concerned, yet... expectant? I think I know what he was feeling, for I was feeling strange myself... When he slowly began to lean in, I froze. My brain screamed for me to stop, but I didn't have the energy or willpower to push Kyoya away. I let my eyes flutter closed as he grew nearer, awaiting the sensation of having his lips on mine. It never came. I opened my eyes as I saw him begin to draw away. He wouldn't meet my eyes.<em>

_"Kyoya...?"_

_"Naru..."_

_"Do you still...?"_

_"Harbor feelings for you? I'd be lying if I said I didn't."_

_What I said next surprised the both of us. "Me too" His eyes snapped to mine. "At least... I think I do..."_

* * *

><p><em>"What brings you here so late at night?" he asked, motioning to his watch.<em>

_"I'm doing some research with Kyoya" I stated bluntly._

_"I hear your audition is Friday. Of course I'll be present. It would be a shame if a lapse in judgement tonight effected your scholarship."_

_"What are you implying, Mr. Ootori?"_

_"Nothing. I'm just looking out for my son's future. Being with someone like you holds no merit for him" He may not have touched a hair on my head, but his comment sure felt like a slap in the face to me. I took a few steps toward him, so that I was directly in front of him._

_"For your information, Mr. Ootori, nothing has happened between Kyoya and I. We are solely friends. Not that it's any of your business. You don't know how fortunate you are to have such a great son like him. He should be free to make his own choices." I said before storming off in the other direction. I slammed the door to Kyoya's room once inside, and angrily plopped onto the couch._

_"What's wrong?" asked Kyoya. Instead of answering, I got considerably closer to Kyoya. I laid my head against his shoulder, not saying a word. He held me up by the shoulders, and looked at me. "Naru-?"_

_I cut him off by rebelliously pressing my lips to his._

* * *

><p>"Kyo... ya..." I mumbled while waking up. There was no way that all of those scenes could have been dreams. From what I gathered last night, Kyoya and I had been, and maybe still were, way more than friends. I needed to talk to him. I pressed the call button near my hospital bed, and waited silently and impatiently for someone to arrive.<p>

"Hello Ms. Ikina. How are you feeling today?" said a nurse.

"I'm... good. I was wondering if I'd be able to get my cellphone?"

"I'll pass that along to Dr. Ootori. Do you have any other messages for him?"

"Yes. I've started to remember some things."

"That's wonderful! I'll let him know right away!" she said with a smile before exiting. The solemn silence I was left with made me uneasy. I got up and went to the bathroom. I longed for a shower, but the doctor would be here soon. I settled for just my basic hygiene routine: brushing my teeth and hair, and washing my face.

"Hello Naru" said Dr. Ootori as I exited the bathroom. "I hear you've started to remember things"

"Yes. Last night I had a series of dreams. It seemed too familiar, too surreal to be a dream though, y'know?"

"That's remarkable. Normally patients don't begin to remember things after their first night... Extraordinary..." he said.

"When do you think I'll be able to go home?"

"Well, I think you should stay a minimum of 5 days. There are still memories that will be emotionally exhausting for you."

I nodded. "Doctor. Can I please have my phone?"

"I don't see why not. But, you're only allowed to use it under supervision, lest you have a breakdown due to an upsetting image or message"

"Okay!" I agreed eagerly. He walked over, and handed me my phone.

"I have to go now, farewell" said Dr. Ootori on his way out.

"Wait!" I cried.

"Yes?" he said, swiveling his head around so that he could see me.

"Can you tell Kyoya that I want to see him, please?"

Dr. Ootori gave a small smile. "Certainly"


	36. Recollection Part 2

"Naru, I understand that you wished to see me?" Kyoya asked as he entered my room. I sat up eagerly on my bed. I had waited all day for him to come. I needed answers. I needed _him_.

"Yes" I said quickly. once he got to my bedside, I patted the spot at the foot of the bed. He sat down and angled his body towards me. I bit my lip anxiously, not quite sure how to phrase it."Kyoya, I remember you" I eventually blurted out.

"You what?" Kyoya asked in surprise.

"I remember you." I repeated. "I remember meeting you, fighting with you, loving you" Kyoya stayed silent. "I think there are some parts I'm missing, though. People, events. I remembered everything in my sleep. Yet I couldn't quite place some things, they didn't add up. But I remember you, Kyoya." I continued. I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't help but be happy. I was remembering things, and Kyoya was here. "Please say something" I said when he remained painfully silent. His gaze drifted a little south of my eyes.

"You're biting your lip" he stated.

"I know" I replied. I brought my hands to his face and shifted so that I was closer to him. I hesitated a moment before pulling him to me, so our lips barely grazed each other. On contact, I inhaled a sharp breath and pulled away a bit. My lips tingled, sending a chill down my spine. Instinctively, I pulled him towards me again. His lips were soft, but he wasn't responding to me. Feeling a bit hurt and humiliated, I backed away and tried not to cry.

"Naru" he said as if being brought out of a daze.

"I'm fine! It's totally my fault. I just thought... Forget it. I totally understand..." I said, turning away from him. A few hot tears wet my face as I fought to suppress cries. I felt the bed shift, signalling that he had gotten off of it. when I glanced up, I saw that he stood right in front of me. I quickly hid my face again. What shocked me was when he kissed the top of my head.

"You thought correctly." he said. "However... it's complicated". I had stopped crying, but I didn't lift my head. I felt his hands grip my arms, removing them from shielding my face. Then he gingerly cupped my head in his hands, and made me look at him. "There are matters that interfere"

"I don't care. I love you, and I want to be with you." I replied sharply. He looked a little saddened by my statement, and he sighed while releasing my face.

"There are things you need to know..."

"Like?"

"There was another you shared your attention with. He is a friend to us both."

"Who?"

He completely blew off my second question. "Despite that, there's still the matter of my father, and..."

"And?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. you're not strong enough"

"I'm not a child, Kyoya"

"I know. But when you thought I rejected you just now, you almost had a meltdown. I'm trying to protect you, Naru. I don't want to see you in any pain" I softened after his explanation.

"Can you tell me about some of the others, then? The people I heard about in my dreams?"

"I have a better idea. One moment please" he said, stepping out of the room. Before he had stepped outside, he pulled what looked like a cellphone out of his pocket. I waited patiently for him to return. However, he was taking a long time, and I had grown rather impatient, so I followed him into the hallway.

Kyoya turned around when he heard the door shut. "Naru, I thought you were going to stay in the room"

"I got worried" He offered a small smile.

"There's no need to worry" he reassured.

"But what did you-"

"Hey Naru!" said a boy with orange hair. He was lively, but it wasn't until he got up close that I noticed another one behind him.

"Am I seeing double?" I asked Kyoya.

"No. Those are the Hitachiins. Hikaru and Kaoru. They're your friends too"

"How do you feel" asked the first twin I had seen. I snuck a quick glance at the other twin, who only stared at the floor.

"I'm okay" I said, feeling a little awkward. "Um... sorry to ask but... which twin are-"

"Kaoru" the boy said with a smile.

"I think we should all talk in the room. We wouldn't want to disturb any of the other patients" Kyoya said matter-of-factly. Kyoya offered me his arm, which I gratefully took. The walk from the door to the bed seemed shorter this time. Once I was on the bed, the Hitachiins pulled up chairs and sat by my bedside. Kyoya stood behind them.

"Kyoya, if you want to sit there's room on the bed" I offered.

"I'm alright"

"Are you sure?" I asked, confused by his sudden reclusiveness.

"How about I sit on the bed, and Kyoya can have a chair?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure" I replied. Kyoya also agreed, and Kaoru came to sit by me.

"So..." began Kaoru.

"Can you guys tell me stories?"

"Stories?" questioned Kyoya.

"Yeah. Like, about good times that we've had at Ouran."

"I don't see the harm" said Kyoya.

"Where to start..." trailed off the redhead next to me. I listened intently as the redhead spun tales of past events, only sometimes interrupted by inserts, courtesy of Kyoya. I couldn't help but notice that the other boy, Hikaru, remained silent throughout storytelling time.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly. The other two boys were confused by my outburst, but the third remained quiet. "Hikaru?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm going to get some air" he said before leaving the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. When I had spoken to Hikaru, something flashed across his face.

"I'm going to check on him" said Kaoru before leaving the room as well.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Kyoya. He stayed silent. "Kyoya? Whatever it is, please tell me. I know I can handle it" I pleaded. He looked to me with pity. Kaoru came in a minute later.

"So, it looks like Hikaru will be leaving..."

I frowned. "How come?"

Kaoru and Kyoya exchanged a look.

"Naru, Hikaru was the other boy" said Kyoya evenly. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"I need to talk to him"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kaoru. I slowly nodded.

"Even if I don't remember him yet, if I had strong feelings for him, then it should speed up the memory recovery, right? It worked with Kyoya."

"Can you get to him by yourself?" asked Kyoya. I nodded determinedly.

"I can do this" I said while hopping off of the bed. I stumbled across the room, out the door, and into the hallway on my mission to find Hikaru. I spotted said redheaded male about to enter an expensive looking limousine.

"Hikaru!" I shouted across the lobby. He faltered, and turned back to look as I hobbled over to him. Up close, his face was confused, but his eyes were hurt. He stayed completely silent. "I need to talk to you."

"Did I do something to hurt you?" I asked earnestly. His faced morphed into one of anger.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. I shook my head. "You don't remember what you did?" Again, I shook my head. He turned his back and began to get in the car.

"Wai-!" I panicked before trying to run after him. I didn't make it past two steps before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

><p><em>"Come and sit here. I'll wash your hair" said twin 1. I let him take my hand and lead me to the chair.<em>

_"So, Which one are you?"_

_"Kaoru."_

_"Which one of you is older?"_

_"Hikaru is" he said. So. Twin 1 was actually twin 2. Not that any of that mattered, now that I knew their names. "All done" he said while wrapping my hair in a towel. Then Hikaru took my hand and led me to another seat. It was in front of a mirror, like the one used in salons._

_"Hikaru, Are you planning on cutting my hair!?" I questioned._

_"Yes" is all he said, and before I knew it I had a smock thingy covering my body, and he already had the scissors to my hair. I watched as chunks cascaded to the floor. He then proceeded to blow dry and style it. He curled it very loosely, and then took my hand and led me to the makeup counter._

* * *

><p><em>"Personal maid, huh?" said Kaoru.<em>

_"Just how personal?" said Hikaru. I hit Hikaru, who was closest to me._

_"OW!" he protested._

_"Are you always this obnoxious?" I asked. He wore a fake, hurt expression on his face._

_"I don't know what you're talking about". I rolled my eyes. "You do know" he continued, "that all Host club employees are required to wear uniforms"._

_"And, it just so happens, we get to design them" added Kaoru. Great, I kind of started to expect this from Hikaru, but Kaoru too now? I groaned as they grabbed either arm and dragged me to their car. We arrived at the studio shortly after._

_"Strip" they said in unison._

_"What!?" I said, cheeks flaming._

_"We have to measure you" said Kaoru innocently._

_"Can't you have a female worker do it?"._

_"We could, but where's the fun in that?" said Hikaru._

_"You could either undress yourself, or we can assist you.". I didn't care which one said it. I hit them both._

_"Female. Employee. NOW.". Moments later, I had a woman with a tape measure standing in front of me. She measured me within five minutes. I stepped out of the measuring room, once clothed, and found Hikaru and Kaoru looking at different fabrics._

_"Which do you like best, Naru? Silk or more of a velvet?" they asked._

_"I guess silk"._

_"Nice choice!" they said with devilish grins, earning them another smack from me. I waited about half an hour for them to return with a pretty standard maid's uniform. It somewhat resembled the school uniform by the neckline, but that was quickly changed after expressing my opinion on it. They made it so it was more of a scoop-neck, which got dangerously close to showing off cleavage. Not to mention it was a tad too short in my opinion. And I thought regular dresses gave too much freedom. I felt as though you could see my underwear if I were to bend over. I would definitely be wearing some type of shorts under this. They also handed me a black bow, and a pair of black heels that were dangerously high. I had little to no experience walking in heels. They refused to change the height or type of heel, which meant that I would have to learn to walk in them._

_"Put your arms out on either side of you" they instructed. I did as told, and they both took a hand. Even in heels, I was much shorter than them. "Now walk. One foot at a time". I did as told. I got pretty good at it, until I got too cocky. I stepped wrong, making my ankle give out causing me to fall on one Hitachiin brother. To make matters worse, the other one was still holding my hand, so he fell on top of me as well. It was a Hitachiin-Naru sandwich._

_"I think that's enough practice for today" I said. We got off of each other, but I couldn't walk on my injured ankle._

_"I'll go get ice" said Hikaru. Kaoru put me on his back, and carried me around._

_"Are you okay?" I asked him._

_"I'm fine. You're the one we're all worried about"_

_"What do you mean?" I asked. Instead of responding, he simply handed me off to Hikaru, who held me bridal style, before starting to wrap the makeshift ice-pack around my ankle. I freaked out a bit once I felt the cold hit my skin, causing my face to get very close to Hikaru's._

_"S-sorry" I apologized._

_"Don't worry about it" he said. His cheeks looked a bit pink. I touched my hand to his forehead, which only made him get redder._

_"Are you okay? You feel kinda warm"._

_"I'm fine" he said shakily while almost dropping me onto a nearby couch._

_"For now, you can wear flats, but we must approve of them first" said the twins. Sighing, I got more comfortable on the couch._

_"Whatever you say..." I slowly drifted off. For the first time since that night, I had been able to fall asleep without crying beforehand._

* * *

><p><em>I found a bar a few yards down and sat down on a stool. I ordered some fruit thing and a mango smoothie. I looked around for any of my friends. No one was in sight. I loved being with them, but I also liked some time to myself. Thinking time. I was about to start thinking about my family again when the twins slid on either side of me.<em>

_"For your troubles" Hikaru paid the bartender as him and Kaoru began to drag me away. We got to the water's edge before they stopped. They began to enter as I just stood there, admiring the water._

_"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru._

_"Nothing.. I just.. have never been to the beach before" I replied. They reappeared on either side of me, each taking a hand._

_"Let's go together then, okay?" they said in unison. Slowly, the three of us walked together towards the approaching tide. I froze when the water hit me._

* * *

><p><em>I decided to walk along the beach and see if I could find any shells.<em>

_"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone scream. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday, I stood still as a colorful ball whizzed past my head._

_"Sorry!" said Kaoru coming over to me._

_"No problem" I replied, smiling that I hadn't gotten hit._

_"Kaoru, what's taking so long? Oh. Hey Naru" Hikaru said coming to stand beside his brother._

_"Hey"._

_"Come play with us. I promise Hikaru and I will go easy on you" said Kaoru. Neither of them gave me a chance to reply before hauling me off with them._

_"We're playing soccer" Hikaru said. I groaned. The only sport I had ever been good at was volleyball, but those days were long gone. I kept stumbling over myself and nearly fell on my face quite a few times. It was me and Kaoru versus Honey and Hikaru. Mori was reffing, and Kyoya was nowhere to be seen. Thinking of Kyoya made me blush and turn angry at the same time. While I was trying to compose myself, I was knocked to the ground._

_"Sorry " said Hikaru. He got off of me, and I tried to get up, but I felt a sharp pain in my ankle when I tried to stand._

_"No! Not again!" I grumbled._

_"Hikaru, why don't you go inside and get some ice?"._

_"It's okay guys, I can get it"._

_"No way!" protested Hikaru scooping me up. He didn't leave me any time to protest before heading back to the house. He set me down on a deck chair. "Be right back" he said. Moments later he came back with a bag of ice. I recoiled when he placed it on my ankle due to the pain and the cold. "Sorry" he said for what seemed like the tenth time that day. After the bag was securely on my ankle he pulled up a chair next to me. "So, busy weekend huh?" he asked._

_"You have no idea" I replied._

_"I'm hungry. Would you like anything?"_

_"Something small would be great. Thanks" I replied as he went off to grab it._

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru returned with some kind of salad.<em>

_"Are you okay? You're frowning"._

_"It's nothing. Kyoya is just mad at me, and I can't exactly place why. Thanks"._

_"Sorry to hear that. Kyoya's pretty scary when he's mad". I nodded my head while shoving some salad in my mouth. "Hey, I'm going to head back to the game. Feel better, okay?" Hikaru said with a smile before dashing off. I was truly alone now. For the first time this entire trip it wasn't welcomed. It felt, well, lonely. I shifted in my chair, placing my feet on Hikaru's so that I could try to sleep. It couldn't be later than_

_**12:30 **PM._

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru had a big grin as well. Hikaru on the other hand seemed kinda distant.<em>

_"I thought you'd be up here" she said._

_"It's time for lunch" said Kaoru. I nearly dropped the violin. I had just unintentionally ditched God knows how many classes._

_"You guys go down, I'll meet you there in a second" I said hurriedly. I had barely noticed that Hikaru was still in the room, until I almost knocked into him. "Sorry, Hikaru. I thought you left with the others". He shook his head and sat down._

_"I couldn't. Not right now anyway..."_

_"Hikaru, what's wrong?" I asked, coming to sit beside him once I had properly put the instrument away._

_"Her... I..." he responded, a light pink dusting his cheeks._

_"Who? Haruhi?" I asked. At the mention of her name, Hikaru's face reddened deeply. He didn't say anything, so I continued to press "What about Haruhi?"_

_"It's not fair! We were the ones who went on a date!" he said, covering his mouth with his hand afterwards, eyes wide. Haruhi+Date=Unhappy Hikaru? I then remembered the variable I was missing, the fact that her and Tamaki were together now._

_"Do you like Haruhi, Hikaru?" I asked cautiously. He sighed in frustration but didn't say anything. He looked like he wanted to cry, and I couldn't resist bringing him into a hug. He jerked a bit at my touch, but I just held him tighter. We didn't say anything, we just stayed like that for a while. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. He shook a bit, I guessed from tears. I pulled away, but stayed within arms length of him._

_"If only I'd done something sooner..."_

_"You can't stick to the 'what ifs' of life. I've been in a similar situation, it doesn't help anyone.". He didn't reply so I continued "This pain you feel right now? That's only temporary. You will find someone, someday who can return your feelings wholeheartedly.". He looked at me, still not saying anything. "For now, let yourself heal. If that means distancing yourself from Haruhi, then do that. Do what you need to" I gave a small reassuring smile at the end. I waited for him to calm down before starting to get up._

_"Wait" he said, grabbing my hand, "Please don't say anything to Haruhi about this" he pleaded. I smiled warmly and helped him up._

_"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" I replied. We exited the room and walked down to the lunch room together. It wasn't until Kaoru pointed it out that I noticed that Hikaru and I were still holding hands. I released his hand at once, feeling myself turn a little pink. I just sat down and stayed quiet the rest of the period._

_"Hey, we're gonna start heading off to class. See you there, Haruhi" said Kaoru._

_"So what was that about?" Haruhi inquired after they had left._

_"What was what about?" I countered._

_"You and Hikaru. You guys were gone an awfully long time. Not to mention you two were holding hands". I felt my face flush._

_"That was nothing, really! We just started talking and lost track of time. As for the hand holding, that was just friendly"_

* * *

><p><em>I noted that I was in the farthest seat possible from the window in this room. I rested my head on my hand and glanced past Kaoru towards the nearest one. Before my eyes could reach it, they were met with another pair of amber eyes.<em>

_"Hikaru?" I asked. The sound of his name seemed to bring him back to reality, and he turned bright red._

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Ikina, we're Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. It's nice to finally meet you" they said in unison, both offering hands to be shaken. My dad took one at a time, giving each a firm shake. My mom was more hesitant.<em>

_"It's nice to meet you boys. Would you like some refreshments?" she offered._

_"We couldn't possibly trouble you with that" said Kaoru._

_"Did we mention that you have a lovely home?" said Hikaru. I tried to keep myself from bursting with laughter. I had never seen them act so polite. They were total suck-ups._

_"Oh my.. Why thank you!" my mother replied with a smile, almost completely speechless. Guess they had her under their spell already._

* * *

><p><em>"Who wants to play-"<em>

_"-the 'Which One is Hikaru' game?"_

_I watched, amused as my parents tried to guess which one was which. They were wearing matching hats that I hadn't noticed they had even brought in the first place. It hid their hair, making them look more identical than they already were._

_"Hikaru's on the right" I said after no one else had verbally guessed._

_"Wrong!" they exclaimed in unison. Shoot. I was so sure too..._

_"Well, either way, you guys should keep the hats on. They look good." I encouraged. I hadn't lied, the hats did look good on them, but I had another reason for wanting them to keep the hats on._

* * *

><p><em>"Could one of you help me carry old towels to cover the floor?"<em>

_"Sure" said the one who I believed was Kaoru. I waited for him to enter before closing the door and reaching for his hat. "Hey!" he protested._

_"Aha! I knew you were Kaoru!" I waved the hat triumphantly in front of him. He grabbed it and placed it back on his head._

_"How'd you know?" Kaoru asked._

_"I noticed that you tend to speak first. And that you always stand on Hikaru's right." I replied. "Not to mention, your voices are slightly different, and your hair is parted differently" I continued._

_"Wow... You pay that much attention?" he asked as I began piling towels in his waiting arms._

* * *

><p><em>"Guys?" I asked while cautiously stepping into the room. I was met with paint being flung at me. I turned around to see the two little devils with wide grins. I gave them both a glare before flicking paint at them. They dodged it easily, creating a splatter of paint on one of my walls.<em>  
><em>"Guys!" I groaned, hastily trying to cover the rest of the wall. They must have picked up on me not being in the mood, because they both picked up rollers and got to work. With the three of us all taking a separate wall at first, it got done pretty quickly. And when we did the last wall together, it didn't take longer than five minutes. "Hey guys, follow me" I said once we were done.<em>

_"Why?" asked Hikaru._

_"Fine if you don't want fresh air..." I replied while picking up the paint cans. I led them to the backyard a good distance away from the house before opening a paint can and throwing paint at them._

_"Hey!" they protested, not being able to dodge the assault this time._

_"I liked this hat..." said an extremely disappointed looking Kaoru. Hikaru on the other hand was serious._

_"This. Means. WAR!" he cried as he charged towards me. He tackled me as Kaoru went to grab the paint. I squirmed under him, transferring the paint he wore onto me. "Surrender!" he cried while pinning my arms next to my head._

_"Never!" I yelled back, despite my position. There was no way I would be able to get Hikaru off of me. He was way bigger than me, and definitely stronger. I mumbled something incomprehensible under my breath and waited for him to lower himself near my face._

_"What?" he asked clearly confused. Taking a note from Kyoya's book, I raised my head up so that I was incredibly close to his face, making him falter. I took this time to force him off of me and I stood up. I looked down at him and took note of how red he was. I absentmindedly place my hand to my own face, which was warm as well. We had been within kissing distance._

_What if he had slipped? What if I had raised my head too high? What if-_

_SPLOOSH!_

_I was taken from my thoughts by Kaoru dumping a bucket of paint on me. At least it covered up my still flaming face. I glared at Kaoru, who was smiling smugly, and tried to tackle him. I didn't hit him hard enough to make him go down, but just enough to make him stumble backwards._

_"Gross! Get off of me!" he cried as I covered him with the paint he had just poured on me. After I let go of him, I lay in the grass next to Hikaru, who was still very red. Whenever I met eyes with him, he quickly averted his. I could have sworn he turned redder as well._

_"How about we wash off?" I suggested._

_"Me first!" demanded Kaoru. I quickly hosed him off before sending him inside to take a real shower. That left Hikaru and I alone outside. I knelt by him._

_"Hikaru, are you okay?" I asked._

_He quickly turned away from me. "I'm fine" he said rather coldly._

_"Hikaru... If I did anything to upset you, I'm sorry..." I trailed off. He didn't say anything after that. We sat there in awkward silence until Kaoru came back._

_"Who's next?" he asked. Hikaru silently got up, hosed himself off, and headed inside. "What's wrong with him?" asked Kaoru._

_"I think I offended him in some way... I tried to apologize, but..."_

_"Hm. That's weird. Try not to worry about it. I'll talk to him later" said Kaoru. I gave him a smile as thanks before hosing myself off. I had gotten most of the paint off by the time Hikaru came back, even if I had hypothermia by the end of it._

_"Let's go" said Hikaru motioning to a limo that had just arrived._

_"Bye guys! Thanks so much for your help!" I said before reaching to give each of them a hug. I hugged Kaoru first, but when I went to hug Hikaru, he turned his back towards me and headed for the vehicle. The mixture of shock and hurt I felt must have been evident on my face because Kaoru quickly apologized. I stood there watching them leave, wondering why Hikaru turned so cold._

* * *

><p><em>"Ready to go?" asked Kaoru, holding out an arm for me to hold.<em>

_"Yeah" I replied with a smile while I looped my arm in his. We only disconnected when we got to the limo and he opened the door for me. "So, where are we going?" I asked._

_"It's a surprise" replied Kaoru with a smirk._

_"Where's Hikaru?"_

_"He won't be joining us, if that's okay". It was a pretty silent ride after that. Sadly, that gave me time to think. I thought back to Kyoya, who made his feelings known, Hikaru whose moods varied based on interaction, and Kaoru, who called me on a day out with him without his other half. "We're here" I heard Kaoru say. When I looked, I found him standing outside of the car, holding out a hand for me to hold. I took it and got out of the car. I gasped as I looked at my surroundings. We were standing in the middle of a park. The colder weather had caused the leaves to start to change colors. Benches were spaced every 300 ft or so along the path we were standing on. Light poles also lined the path. Further down the path I could see a pond._

_"Wow..." I breathed quietly._

_"Do you like it?" asked Kaoru. When I looked at him, I noted that he now carried a basket._

_"...I love it..." I uttered quietly. I saw him light up as he offered me his arm once again. We walked along the path towards the pond. Once we were clear of the trees, we stopped in a nice grassy area near the pond._

_"One sec'" Kaoru said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a checkered blanket. "Please, sit" he motioned to the blanket that now covered the ground. I sat and moments later he joined me. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded as he began to pull a few sandwiches out of the basket. Then he pulled out some kind of dessert I had never seen before, along with some juice boxes._

_"Classy" I laughed out at the sight of the juice boxes._

_"Thanks. I hope you like it. I made it myself" said Kaoru sheepishly. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at him. He turned a bit pink at my reaction before starting his own sandwich._

_"This tastes..."_

_"Horrible?"_

_I shook my head 'no'. "Wonderful" I said. He smiled and my heart felt a little weird. Kinda like that one time..._

_"Naru, I need to tell you something" Kaoru said, interrupting my thoughts. I kept silent, signaling him to continue. "The first time you stumbled into that Conversational French class, I wasn't the least bit intrigued. When Tamaki called us for 'Opration: Help Naru Ikina' I went along with it because I wanted to help. When I found out it was you I'd be helping, it slightly piqued my interest. I actually wanted to get to know you; hell we all did. The thing is... That's pretty rare for Hikaru and I. When you repeatedly got hurt, my first thought was of how clumsy you are. When you didn't come to us for help after that night... I was hurt. I want you to know that I will always be there for you"_

_"I do" I replied, taking his hand in mine. He covered it with his other one before continuing._

_"I've recently begun to notice some differences among everyone since you've been here. Before anything else happens, I need to get this off of my chest: Naru, I like you"_

_"I like you too Kaoru" I said, a little confused._

_"What I mean is... I have feelings for you". I swear time froze, if only for a moment. I felt myself become stiff and tense. Kaoru had feelings for... me? He bit his lip nervously before he spoke again. "I'm sorry to just drop that on you... but I thought you should know how admired you are. It's no secret I'm not the only one. And for that reason, I have to let you go. I would hate to ruin a few friendships because of a matter of the heart. Please try to understand."_

_It took me a few moments to collect my thoughts. Even then I didn't trust my voice to speak. "I-I do. T-thank you for telling me. I r-really appreciate it. And all of this" I motioned to our surroundings "is simply amazing. I really hope you find a girl that appreciates and cherishes you as much as you deserve". We exchanged small smiles with each other. He removed his top hand from mine and moved some hair out of my face. My breath caught at our closeness._

_"Thanks, Naru" he said before kissing me on the cheek. He backed away slowly, and I couldn't help but look at his lips. I bit my own. My eyes flickered back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Moments later, his lips were on mine. The kiss was sweet and chaste, and yet it made my brain go a little fuzzy. Before I knew it he pulled back._

_"Sorry. I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss you" He said, his face matching his hair color._

_"It's okay. Thanks for being so honest with me today. And thanks for that." I said, feeling kinda awkward talking about our kiss._

_"Was that your first one?" he asked. Now it was my turn to be red._

_"Was it that obvious?" We both laughed. "Friends?"_

_"Friends"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Naru, can we talk?" Said Hikaru. I let him lead me towards one of the couches before we both sat. "I'm sorry for running out the other day. I just... You made me feel... Lets just say I didn't like that kind of teasing. I'd like to make it up to you... If you'll allow me to that is". As much as I wanted to say 'yes', I knew it wouldn't be fair to Kyoya.<em>

_"L-like a d-date?" I stuttered nervously. He turned a bit pink at the word 'date'._

_"I-I guess you could call it that" he said with uncertainty. I swallowed hard before replying._

_"Hikaru, I would love to bu-"_

_"Great! I'll text you the plan later this week"_

_"Wait! I shrieked as he got up to leave. I clutched his arm and sat him back down. The look of confusion on his face was child-like; innocent. I knew in a moment if I uttered these words his face would contort first into an expression of pain, then into one of anger. Panicking, I tried to cover it up with a hug. It turned out awkward to say the least, leaving us both red afterwards. I covered my face with my hands and sped out of the room like a bat out of hell._

* * *

><p><em>"Naru, you okay?" asked Hikaru. The sound of his voice made me jump. I almost landed on his lap. He cautiously turned me towards him by my shoulders. There was concern etched all over his face. "Hey, we can turn it off if it's too much" he said. I shook my head 'no' and settled for sitting a little closer to him than I already was. The next time I got startled, my hand flew from my side and landed on him. He took it in his and gave it a squeeze. My brain only slightly registered what was happening as I tried to focus on the movie. When the second to last person was about to die, an incredibly gory death might I add, I closed my eyes and turned towards Hikaru, burying my face in his chest. He switched the hand that was holding mine and brought the other one around me, bringing me closer to him. "It's okay Naru. You're safe here" he comforted softly. I lifted my head out of his chest and looked at him. He wore a soft, concerned expression. I bit my lip while blinking away some tears that I refused to shed. We slowly both got closer together, not breaking eye contact. our foreheads touched, and I realized that his hand was no longer in mine and that his arm had moved from my shoulders to near my waist. He placed his free hand gently on my face, then cocked his head to the side a little bit, giving me a crooked smile. "Gee. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it looks like you really want to kiss me right now" he teased. Instead of replying, I pulled him closer to me, making our lips collide. It definitely surprised both of us, and we quickly pulled away from one another. My face burned, but not as much as my lips had while we kissed. It was different from Kyoya's kiss which had sent electricity through me. Hikaru's kiss was full of intense heat. After a moment's hesitation, I pulled him towards me again and was met with the same fire as before. Hikaru's kiss was hungry, urgent; like he'd never be able to kiss me again. My hands traveled to his hair while his remained firmly planted on me. He was the only thing I could focus on. That and the heat I felt. I broke away for breath, leaving Hikaru with a confused look on his face. I was panting from the lack of oxygen my brain was getting. My heart beat loudly in my ears. Hikaru was panting as well, looking about as shocked as I felt. It was he who made the next move though. This time when we kissed, it was slower, more even. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, which I kept closed. Unlike Kyoya, he attempted to get me to open my mouth. After tickling me a bit, he proved to be successful in his endeavor. I quickly pushed him away from me, not liking how he forced that on me. His face was once again confused and hurt. I felt the same way as he looked. He quickly left the room after that, leaving me alone in the dark theater. Not knowing what else to do, I waited for him to return. The next person to enter the room was not someone I expected to see.<em>

_"Kaoru?"_

_"Hey Naru." he replied calmly, but with an edge. He grabbed my hand and escorted me to the door. "C'mon. Let's take you home" he said with the same edge. The limo ride wasn't so bad, and I was home before I knew it. I exchanged a quick 'bye' and 'thank you' with Kaoru before heading to my room to figure out what the hell had just happened._

* * *

><p><em>"Naru, what's this? I thought it was just goin to be the two of us" Kyoya said. Hikaru's eyes sparked in what I assumed was anger for a second before returning back to how they were.<em>

_"Sorry for not clarifying. I need to talk to you and Hikaru" I responded. "Kaoru, if you wouldn't mind..."_

_"I'll be in the car" Kaoru said before leaving the three of us._

_"What's this about Naru?" Asked Kyoya._

_I hesitated. "... This weekend you both asked me out on dates and I said yes to both of you. And I can't choose between you two and I like both of you and don't want to lose either of you and-"_

_"Naru, relax. I understand that this must be very stressful for you. Take all the time you need" said Kyoya. Hikaru stayed silent this entire conversation. Kyoya held my hand, and my eyes wandered over to Hikaru, who was observing our interaction. I quickly snatched my hand back. Kyoya sighed before starting to make his way towards his limo. But before walking to his car, he gave me a peck on the cheek. I saw what I assumed was anger spark in Hikaru's eyes._

_"Well. It looks like you've made your choice. Don't let me stop you two from being happy." he said bitterly while standing up. Kyoya was just pulling out of the driveway when Hikaru stormed past me, almost shoving me in the process._

_"Wait!" I cried as I reached out for him. I caught his arm, and he only hesitated a moment before roughly shaking my hand off. I watched in disbelief with my arm outstretched as Hikaru got in his car and drove away_

* * *

><p><em>I approached Hikaru first. He would be the hardest to confront. I hesitantly walked up to him. He barely glanced at me from the corner of his eye.<em>

_"Hikaru... Please look at me" I pleaded. My voice sounded weak. He didn't look at me though. I made a move to touch his arm, but he slapped my hand away. I could feel my face turn into an expression of shock and hurt. I didn't blame him though, after what I did to him. "Hikaru... I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault that you feel like this. I'm sorry for being the cause of that. Thank you for all you've ever done for me, and I'm sorry that I pushed you away"._

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks..." I said sheepishly.<em>

_"Don't" He replied._

_"And thank you for helping me with math" I added in._

_He sighed. "Naru... Don't." His voice was a kind of angry yet calm tone, but his eyes looked like they hurt._

_"Sorry..."_

_"Stop! Just stop apologizing and thanking me; Hell! even stop talking to me!" He snapped before storming out of the bathroom. I exited shortly after him._

* * *

><p><em>"Naru!?" The orange-haired boy who shoved past me exclaimed. I ran to a sakura tree nearby and watched the bathroom from afar. Moments later, an angry looking redhead came out holding my uniform and shoes. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw him head towards the direction of the club. I rushed back into the bathroom to find Anthony on the floor.<em>

_"Anthony!" I cried as I rushed to his side. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his lip. "What happened? Who-"_

_"Your 'friend'" he spat out the word along with some blood. I felt my own blood begin to boil. I clenched my fists and stood back up. It was time to fight now._

* * *

><p><em>I swung open one of the doors, marched right up to Hikaru and let my fist fly. Before I could land a hit, my arm was grabbed and I was being dragged to the back room.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I seriously thought about hitting you earlier. If Mori hadn't stopped me-"<em>

_"Say something will you?"_

_"What do you want me to say?" he snapped._

_"I don't know, how about 'sorry' for one thing" I shot back._

_"For what?"_

_"How about Anthony? How about making assumptions on who I'd choose, and then getting upset over them. How about, and I quote, 'Stop! Just stop apologizing and thanking me; Hell! even stop talking to me!'?" I half shouted at him. He stayed quiet after that, which only angered me further. I looked up at him to see his bangs covering his eyes._

_"You... remember that?"_

_"Of course I do! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you!" I was standing up now, and my voice had raised to a full shout. He stepped forward and fell to his knees. I watched as tears from his face fell onto the floor. I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot staying silent. I felt very uncomfortable at this point. I was still pissed at him for hurting Anthony, but seeing him in this state... It caused mixed emotions. After I couldn't take it any longer I offered him my hand. "C'mon. Let's sit." He stared at my hand for a while, and slowly reached for it. I was too impatient to wait for him, so I grabbed his extended hand and practically dragged him to the couch. I stared expectantly at him as he wiped the rest of his tears away._

_"Naru... I have been such a jerk..."_

_"Yeah, you have"_

_"I deserve that... Can I finish please?" I nodded. "I pushed you away so I wouldn't have to admit that it would hurt if I couldn't have you. I also lashed out at your friend because of... well, I got frustrated. I wanted to yell at you, I wanted some excuse to talk to you. You were becoming more and more distant and I didn't want to lose you...". He was looking at the floor at this point._

_"Look at me" I said as I cupped his face between my hands. "I don't want to lose you either". I moved closer to him, pulling him into a hug. Despite how mad I was at him, those feelings couldn't surpass how I really felt for him. I backed up a bit so that our faces were right in front of each other and I kissed him. He went stiff so I backed up. "Sorry, I-"_

_"Stop apologizing" he said before kissing me. The flames that I haven't felt since our date engulfed me. I craved the warmth that he gave off and he was happy to supply it. After a while he broke away. "Wait. How come you were able to forgive me so easily?"_

_I laughed a little at his question. "Isn't it obvious? Because I love you, dummy" I said before kissing him again. This time it was I who broke the lip barrier. He eagerly parted his lips allowing me to slip my tongue between them. It was slippery and hot, and I enjoyed every moment of it._

* * *

><p><em>"Are you hungry?"<em>

_"Starved"_

_"I'll have someone bring us some food. Any preferences?"_

_I shook my head 'no'. "Surprise me"_

_"One surprise meal coming right up" he said while hitting a few buttons on a remote. "It'll be a little while until it arrives"_

_"That's okay"_

_"What do you want to do?" he asked. I raised my head from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. I waited then to see what his next move would be. He moved a piece of damp hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear before kissing me. It was slow, steady. The heat from the fire and the heat from the kiss did wonders to warm me up. I hadn't even known that I was still cold. We continued like this for a long time, only stopping once we heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Hikaru called. Kaoru came in with two food trays._

_"I told the chefs that I'd deliver it to you. Just in case.. you know..." he said placing them in front of us. "Enjoy" he said before leaving._

_"Thanks" I called to him. I'm not sure if he heard me or not. I looked down at my food tray. There were two types of meat that I didn't recognize, some mashed potatoes, and some sort of mixed food thing._

_"Wow. A Thanksgiving meal! Just like in America!" Hikaru said._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Thanksgiving. It's a holiday in America. Families across the country gather and have meals together. That's turkey, a kind of bird they eat on this day. And that's ham. And that's called stuffing. Some people put it in the turkey, others just eat it how it is" he said while pointing to the respective food._

_"Huh..." I said before reaching for a fork and cutting a piece of turkey. I stared at it before placing it in my mouth. It tasted pretty good, but was a little dry. Next I moved on to the ham. I liked this one a lot better. It was a bit salty, but tasted great. I knew what mashed potatoes tasted like, so I decided to skip that and move on to the stuffing. I took one bite and felt my face scrunch up in distaste, causing Hikaru to laugh._

_"Not a fan? Do you mind if I take it then?" Hikaru asked, referring to the stuffing. I pushed my plate towards him and watched him transfer my stuffing to his plate and then dig in._

_"How can you eat that stuff?" I asked, a little grossed out._

_"How can you not?" he teased. I laughed and returned to my food. Hikaru finished way before me, but never let things get boring. We talked about random things, I had him finish my food when I got full, and we made out for a bit. I was particularly enjoying kissing him when he broke away._

_"It's getting late. We should go to bed." My face still heated up despite the innocence of his statement. I pretended to pout a little bit so that I could kiss him some more. We were interrupted this time by the clock striking_

_**11:00 PM**. "Alright now it's really time for bed. C'mon. I'll walk you to your room" Hikaru said while helping me up. I held his hand the duration of our trip. I opened the door and motioned him to come inside. "I can't. Goodnight" he said from the door frame. I went to him and I kissed him one last time._

_"Goodnight. I love you"_

_"I love you, too"_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! You barely answered me all weekend. Did I do something wrong?" asked Hikaru. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. I put one hand to his face, and he covered it with one of his own.<em>

_"No, not you... I just had a lot going on this weekend..."_

_"Do you want to tell me about it?"_

_"Not really". He frowned and took his hand off of mine._

_"Why not?"_

_"It's nothing important" I said with a wave of my hand. Hikaru seemed unconvinced. He crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Do you not trust me?"_

_"No, I-"_

_"So you don't trust me!"_

_"That's not what I meant-"_

_"Calm down. I'm only teasing. So how'd the scholarship stuff with Kyoya go?"_

_I sighed in what I guessed was relief. "Good I think... Although, Kyoya's dad was a real jerk about the whole thing..."_

_"What thing?"_

_"He was under the impression that Kyoya and I were doing more than practicing for the scholarship. Isn't that just ridiculous?"_

_"..." Hikaru stiffened, and his eyes turned cold. "Well, were you?" he said, jealousy clearly tainted his tone._

_"You're seriously asking me that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in disbelief._

_"Just answer my question, Naru"_

_"Do you seriously not trust me-" I began irritably._

_"Just answer my question!" Hikaru snapped._

_"Fine! I kissed Kyoya!" I half-shouted in a petty tone of voice._

_"You WHAT?" exclaimed Hikaru. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Sure I had meant to tell him at some point that I kissed Kyoya, but I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. He just wouldn't let it go, and I couldn't think, and ugh! Why?! Why?! Why?! His shocked face turned into a crestfallen one, a split second before turning to one of anger. He gripped me roughly by the shoulders and held me to the tree._

_"Ow! Hikaru, you're hurting me!" I squeaked. His grip loosened, but he didn't let me go._

_"...No... you wouldn't... why..." he said while shaking his head slightly. He was looking at me as if I were an alien, something out of this world (and not in the good way)._

_"Hikaru, I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"_

_"...A... mistake..." he looked down now, as if trying to make sense of something._

_"Yes! It was a one time thing! It'll never happen again!" He finally seemed to snap out of it._

_"You're right. It won't happen again." I breathed a sigh of relief until "I think it'd be best if we saw other people" he said with an even tone while releasing me. His eyes held the hurt that he didn't want anyone to see, but I did._

_"Hikaru..." I said. "No! That's not what I want-"_

_"Well then what do you want, Naru? I didn't plan on being angry today!" he snapped before beginning to stalk off. I quickly walked in front of him to cut him off._

_"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I-"_

_"What other way would you have said it?! Enough! I can't look at you right now..."_

* * *

><p>"...aru... ake... up"<p>

"Please... Naru..."

My eyes fluttered awake. A crowd had gathered around me. Hikaru's concerned face hovered over mine as he cradled my head in his lap.

"Hikaru?"

"It's me, I'm here!" he said quietly.

"I remember..." I said before closing my eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Everyone back up! Give us space!" I heard Hikaru yell. "Stay with me. _Don't leave me_"

"We... need... to... talk..." I said weakly. "We... we're... not... good.. for..."

"Shh... Rest" he cooed. He caerfully placed my head on the floor and stood up. Then he carried me bridal style back to my room.

"Is she alright?" I heard Kaoru say.

"What happened?" asked Kyoya.

"She collapsed. Then she kinda woke up. She said she remembered me..." Hikaru replied as he lay me on the bed. he held my face. "C'mon Naru, you wanted to talk, right?"

"Hikaru, I think it'd be best if we left" said Kaoru.

"No!"

"Whatever she had to tell you is too emotionally exhausting for her right now. You have to leave" said Kyoya.

"B-but..."

"No buts" I said softly. I smiled faintly. After I spoke, I heard 'goodbyes' from the three boys before they all left the room. Then I fell asleep.


	37. Day 3

My head felt as if it was being used as a racket ball court.

"You're awake" said a somewhat familiar voice. I looked to my right to see a girl with brig brown eyes, and short brown hair. "You should eat something, Naru"

"Haruhi?"

The girl looked at me incredulously. "You remember me?"

"Bits and pieces..." I admitted, coming to a sitting position.

"That's a relief. Here" she said passing a tray of food over to me. "I heard you gave everyone a scare today. Kyoya said you were sleeping, but I came anyway. I wanted to see you"

I gave a small smile "Thanks. It's great that you came, but I didn't know you were coming"

"Kyoya called me and the rest of the club earlier"

_So that's what he did in the hallway_

"So... Where are Honey and Mori?" I asked. As if on cue, the two came in. The small blonde boy ran to my bedside, and probably would have tackled me had Mori not been there.

"Naru-chan!" he cried "Takashi and I were so worried! We heard from Kyoya that you were in the hospital!"

I laughed a little at his childish behavior. "Sorry to worry you, Honey. You too, Mori"

"How much do you remember?" asked Haruhi once things had settled down. Mori sat in the other guest chair while Honey snuggled up right next to me, not letting me go.

"Well... It started with Kyoya. He visited me my first day here... Then I had a series of... memories in my sleep."

"Wow. Do you remember anyone else?" she pressed. I nodded my head.

"Today, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to visit. Hikaru got upset over something, and was going to leave. I went after him, but collapsed on the floor. That's when I remembered him"

"So how do you remember us, Naru-chan?" asked Honey.

"Well, you guys were in bits and pieces of the memories I had. I don't have all of them back though..."

"Maybe they have to be triggered by something" said Mori, to everyone's astonishment.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I think I get it..." said Haruhi "Naru, did Kyoya do anything familiar, something that you later remembered, before he left?"

"Uh, well, he kissed my forehead..." I said quietly, face flaming.

"That must have been the trigger! What about Hikaru?"

"He... left me..." I said slowly. "He was upset because I hurt him... and because I didn't even remember doing so"

"That must have been his trigger" said Haruhi.

"Naru-Chan, what are you going to do?" asked Honey.

"I need to apologize to Hikaru. I've let this go on for too long"

"Let what go on?" the three said in unison.

"Thinking back to what triggered my memories of him, we don't have a healthy relationship. If what triggered my memories of him was him leaving me... It's not good for either of us. I'm mostly to blame... I think I was just in need of attention, so I jumped to the first guy who willingly offered it... I need to fix this, which will be difficult without all of my memories, but I have to try. He needs to be free of me"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Haruhi.

"I have to try at least."

Knock. Knock.

"Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over. Anyone not staying overnight must sign out." said the nurse who had beaten me at speed.

"Guess it'll have to be tomorrow..." I mumbled. I hugged my friends goodbye before they left. Then it was just me in my room. I was oddly awake now, aware of everything that had happened.

_I was hurt because I couldn't have Kyoya... No... Because I __thought__ I couldn't have Kyoya... Hikaru was just a crush... He wasn't meant to be anything else... I've been lying to him and myself for too long..._

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>I didn't even remember falling asleep. My conversation with Mori, Honey and Haruhi felt like a dream. Oddly enough, it triggered some dreams of them. Or should I say memories. I pressed the call button and waited for a nurse to come in. Instead it was Dr. Ootori.<p>

"You called?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanted to use my phone."

"Alright"

"Oh. And I've remembered more things"

"Really? It's only your third day here... remarkable..." Dr. Ootori muttered. I grabbed my phone and dialed Hikaru's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I thought it was going to go straight to voicemail, but he picked up last second.

"Hello? Naru? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Hikaru, I'm fine. I need you to visit me as soon as you can"

"I'll be over in 20!" he said before hanging up. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be in school?

"Naru, I'd like to talk more about your memory recovery" said Dr. Ootori.

"Well, it usually happens when I'm sleeping or just not conscious. It also has to be triggered by something"

"Triggered?"

"Yes. Like with Kyoya..." I stopped, a little embarrassed to continue, seeing as his brother was my doctor.

"What with Kyoya?"

"Kyoya kissed my forehead my first night here. He did it right before I fell asleep, which I believe led to me regaining my memory. Of him anyway"

"I see. So in order to regain a specific person or event, something that person once did or something related to a specific event must trigger it..."

"That's correct"

"Fascinating... I'd like to check on you later, if that's alright with you"

"Of course" Dr. Ootori left the room, but another person entered before the door fully closed.

"Naru!" he said as he ran up to my bedside "You look better"

"I feel better. Hikaru, I have something I have to tell you."

"Say it" he said while taking my hand.

"It's not so easy to say..." I hesitated. Surprisingly, he waited patiently for me to continue. "Hikaru, I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I forgive you" he said immediately.

"No. It's not. This, us. We both know it's not working."

"Naru, I-"

"I really need to say this, okay? Please don't interrupt." He nodded. "You were right when you said we should see other people. We're not good for each other. One of us always ends up hurting the other. Mostly it's been me hurting you. I love you, I do, but not in the way you deserve"

Hikaru stayed quiet and began to pull away from me. He released my hand. "No, Naru I-"

"Do you remember what I said to you when Haruhi first started with Tamaki? When you were a mess in the music room?" He gave a small nod. "You will find someone, someday who can return your feelings wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, I'm not that person."

"B-but"

I sighed, cutting him off. "We weren't meant to be anything more than friends."

_Just do it, Naru_

"I- I-" I stuttered.

_I'll hurt him_

"Naru?"

_He needs to hear it. Free him_

"I only turned to you after I thought that I couldn't have Kyoya..." I said quietly. The room turned dead silent. I didn't need any heart monitors to tell me that my pulse was racing. Blood pulsed in my ears. Slowly, I looked up to meet his eyes. He wore a dumbstruck expression, mixed with one of pain. His eyes became watery, and he didn't try to hide it. He tried to speak but it came out as a strangled cry.

"B-b-b-b-ut"

"Hikaru, you know I'm right" I said thickly. "I burned us both"

He turned his tear stained face to mine. Then he abruptly got up and grabbed my face. He smashed his lips to mine. I felt... nothing. None of the heat from before enveloped me. I sat there, uncomfortably while I waited for him to finish. Soon enough, he pulled away but still held my face.

"Nothing" I said.

"What?" he said, confusion added to the array of emotions displayed on his face.

"I didn't feel anything when you kissed me." I saw how my words acted as daggers. With each word, Hikaru looked more pained. He released my face. "I'm sorry" I said. "I think it'd be best if we didn't see each other for a while"

I didn't get a nod or any kind of response from him. He just got up and left, an all too familiar sight. After he was gone, I felt... lighter somehow. It's not like I was happy about breaking his heart. A part of me died when I saw his face. I got up and walked over to the bathroom inside of my room. I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. I was pale, and to my astonishment, tear stained. This was not me. This couldn't be. This girl looked sick, horrible. I wiped my face on my hands before starting the shower. I stripped off my old hospital gown and hopped right it. After a minute or two of standing silently under the hot water, I began to cry. Not quietly, not only a few tears. I wailed as loud as I could. I let the tears drip down my face in waves. My vision was blurred. Feeling small and helpless, I curled up into a ball with my back resting against the wall. I let my head hang. I felt Hikaru's pain mixed with my own. All of a sudden, it stopped. I tried to cry, but my throat was raw and my eyes no longer produced tears. I sniffed a few times before wiping my nose. I brought myself to stand on shaky legs before finishing my shower. I checked the mirror again once I got out. This girl somewhat resembled me. The flush of her face made her look more lively. I shook my head and grabbed a new gown to wear. The fresh cotton material was somehow comforting, as if all of my troubles had just been washed away. I sat back don on my bed.

_Now what? Do I go running into Kyoya's arms? _

Something about that idea didn't seem right. I needed recovery time... I needed Naru-time. Naru-time, however, was extremely boring in this hospital however. I pressed the call button again.

"Yes?" asked a nurse.

"I'd like to see my family please"

"I'll contact Dr. Ootori." Nothing could be worse than telling someone you didn't love them the way they wanted, right?

Growing impatient, I got up and began pacing my room. looking around more closely, I saw that it had a lot of... color. Almost like... a child painted it. I couldn't help but feel like... like... I'd...

"You wanted to see me?" asked Dr. Ootori upon entering the room. Whatever I had been thinking was forgotten as I focused my attention on him.

"I'd like to see my family"

"Are you sure that you can handle it?"

"I'm going to see them in a few days anyways, right? You said I can go home in two days"

"I'd like you to see a psychiatrist before you see them"

"A psychiatrist?"

He sighed quietly. "You have had more that your fair share of hardships in these past three months. I want to make sure you are healthy enough"

"I want- I need to know what I can't remember. Whatever it takes."

"You're a very determined girl, Naru. Someone like you would be good for Kyoya" he stated with a smile. I couldn't help but redden at his remark. "I'll send for a psychiatrist immediately. It should be no longer than a few hours"

"T-thank y-you" I stuttered. I watched as he left the room. This was it. This test would determine if I could see my family. But what if... what if I didn't pass? I wouldn't be able to see them for an entire two more days. I shivered at the thought. I began to wring my hands and bite my lip.

"Hope I'm not interrupting" said Kyoya from the doorway. My heart leapt in my throat, rendering me speechless. He walked forward, stopping in front of my bed. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked upon closer inspection of me.

"F-fine"

Kyoya sighed while sitting on the edge of my bed. "I don't believe you" he said looking me in the eyes. I froze under his gaze, not quite sure how to interact with him.

"I-I t-think you s-should g-go". Kyoya stayed quiet, no doubt analyzing my sudden coldness towards him.

"If that's what you wish..." He eventually said while coming to stand. I closed my eyes when he leaned over and kissed my forehead. By the time I reopened them, he was gone. His kiss seemed to somehow calm me down. I released my lip from my teeth, and left my hands folded neatly in my lap until the psychiatrist came.

"Miss Ikina, correct?" said a tall, thin woman. She had long light brown hair, and hazel eyes. She looked almost like Akemi, 10-15 years older.

"Yes" I managed to say without stuttering. The way she spoke... She definitely wasn't a native Japanese speaker.

"I'm Laura. I'm here to talk to you"

"You can call me Naru."

"Alright. Hello Naru"

"Where are you from?"

She smiled wryly. "The States"

"What's it like there?"

"I'll tell you what: I'll tell you all you want to know about America, if you answer all of my questions first"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>"Wow..." I said. I never imagined America would be so... different.<p>

"It's a lot different here than I imagined as well..." agreed Laura.

"What brought you to Japan?"

"I came to pursue psychiatry. I've always been fascinated with the culture, so after graduation I taught myself Japanese and hopped on a plane"

"Wow... I'm sorry to ask so soon, but... Can I see my family?"

She gave a small smile "Yes, Naru, you passed. You can see your family"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed while jumping up to hug her.

"Naru, how are you doing?" asked Dr. Ootori. I ran up and hugged him next in my ecstatic mood.

"I PASSED!" I cheered after releasing him, doing a little dance in my giddiness.

"That's wonderful Naru!" said Dr. Ootori.

"Oh! I'd like you to meet someone!" I said as I took his hand and practically dragged him over to Laura. "Laura, this is Dr. Ootori. Dr. Ootori, this is Laura"

"Yuuichi" Dr. Ootori said, extending a hand to Laura.

She took it with a smile and gave a small shake. "Laura". I observed, with a goofy grin, the scene unfolding before me. As far as I knew, both of them were single...

"I'll be seeing my family if that's okay with you" I said to Dr. Ootori and Laura, who were still grasping hands.

"Yes. They're in the visitor's area" Dr. Ootori said, snapping out of his stupor.

"Why don't we all go together?" suggested Laura. I walked in front of them while they chatted together behind me. I didn't listen too much into their conversation, I was too excited about seeing my family. At the first sight of a familiar face, I sprinted in that direction.

"Mom! Dad! Hatsu!" I screamed as I crashed into them. They staggered back from the impact.

"Naru?!" they all exclaimed incredulously. I nodded my head vigorously as tears streamed down my face. My legs no longer supported me, and I would have fallen had they not been holding me up.

"... Room..." I managed to get out, not wanting to make more of scene than I already had. I lead the way, still teary-eyed, as I led my family to my room. Once we were all inside, an un-before felt tension arose. I tried to ignore it as I sat with Hatsu on my bed. My parents pulled up chairs . "I've missed you guys... So much" I said while my eyes began to tear up again. I wiped them on my hands and waited for them to say something, anything. "Where's Akemi?"

"Naru, you don't..." said my mother.

"Not all of my memories are back yet... But I'm sure I'll remember everything that I missed" I said in a reassuring, optimistic tone. My mother and father grimaced, while Hatsu looked at me with pity. They all exchanged looks.

"Naru. Akemi's dead" Hatsu said, pulling something out of her bag. She handed me the item, a newspaper, with the headline:

**Drunk Driver Kills Young Girl**

At the bottom was a picture of my younger sister, in a blue dress. An obituary was on a later page. Everything stopped. I no longer heard the beeping of machines, nor the breathing of anyone in the room. I felt as though my throat was constricting. My stomach tightened painfully, making me double over. No tears left my eyes, nor cries from my mouth. I stayed like that, hunched over.

"Naru!"

"What's wrong?"

"Get a doctor!"

I barely heard them shout. I wanted to faint. Hell, I wished I did. This was definitely worse than anything... this was...

Strong hands restrained me while a nurse stuck something in my arm. Moments later my vision began to drift away from me...

* * *

><p><em>I groaned as Akemi entered the room.<em>

_"Well that's not very nice" she said._

_"Sorry. Not meant for you." I said turning to face her._

_"Naru! You look like a girl!" she said surprised. "How come you never let me do your hair or makeup, huh?" she asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice._

_"I wasn't expecting my day to go like this, it just sorta happened. You know I'm not into this kinda stuff"_

* * *

><p><em>I grabbed the house phone and dialed Hatsu's number. It didn't even ring. I tried Mom's next. Same thing. On the off chance Akemi had hers, I called it. It rang, and I was relieved to hear someone pick up. I listened for a moment. I didn't even feel the phone slip from my hand. I heard it hit the floor, but it was drowned out, like it fell far away from me. I felt myself moving, but I don't remember it. The last thing I heard before leaving the house was my Dad calling out to me.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"How are they?" I asked the woman at the front desk.<em>

_"I'm sorry, but there's been no change. They're still in critical condition." She said with a sad look. I returned to my spot, and tried to stop memories from last night from re-entering my mind. The Call. There had been an accident. Two women and one girl injured severely. Without thinking I grabbed the keys and ran off to meet them. When I arrived, I saw what looked like the remains of my mother's car strewn across the road. Flashing lights and sirens everywhere. I broke through the police and paramedics to see..._

* * *

><p><em>"Ms. Ikina, correct? Please have a seat". He didn't quite look like Tamaki. I saw some similarities in their personalities though. "So, my son tells me you would like to apply for a scholarship?. I nodded. "And it seems that young Mr. Ootori can confirm that your family is indeed incapable of supporting you and your education fully?"<em>

_"Yes, sir"_

_"You do know about the entrance exam you will have to take to move up to class 1-A, correct?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Now then, I will arrange a date for you to take the test-" he was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. The only number I had allowed to have the volume up is the hospital. Forgetting about Mr. Suoh, I answered it. I started to get up before remembering why I was here._

_"I'm so sorry, Mr. Suoh. That was Dr. Ootori from the hospital-"_

_"Go" he said. "Your family needs you. We can reschedule this meeting. I have much more to talk to you about."_

* * *

><p><em>"We have to face the reality that Akemi... may not be coming back". His words were muffled, like I was wearing earplugs. I most certainly was not. I looked at my hands. They had started shaking uncontrollably. I sunk to the ground in the middle of the hallway. Instead of my father comforting me, I heard:<em>

_"Help! Somebody! Call a doctor!". I couldn't move from my spot in the hallway. I was back to feeling useless. Helpless. Hopeless. I watched between sobs as doctors rushed into the room. Moments later, they started to wheel Akemi out of the room._

_"Akemi!" I shouted trying run after her on my bad ankle._

* * *

><p><em>"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I demanded.<em>

_"Naru... Akemi will not be waking up". My heart stopped. My blood ran cold. He kept talking after that about how her body couldn't take the impact from the accident. I heard, but I didn't listen. Akemi was like an egg. Seemingly fine from the outside, but a mess on the inside. Not to mention fragile. The only thing keeping her alive was the machines she was put on. She was gone. This was her body all right, but the real Akemi had died the moment she had needed the machines to support her. I stared at her body again. She would have been very pretty. Long, light brown hair, almost a honey color, with ever-changing hazel eyes, and a tall thin figure. I just stood there, staring, not saying anything. I couldn't find the words; I was numb._

_"Naru, I think you should say goodbye" said Hatsu. She helped me walk over to the bed before leaving the room with Dr. Ootori. I forgot he was even there. I grabbed for one of Akemi's small hands. They were almost bigger than my own._

_"Naru! You look like a girl!"_

_"How come you never let me do your hair or makeup, huh?"_

_Memories flooded my mind as I tried to find what I wanted to say. She was too young. She hadn't even hit that awful teenage stage, where you get all bitchy and moody. I cried out in emotional and physical pain. I clutched at the fabric at my chest. My heart __**hurt**__. No longer would I share a room with Akemi. Her things would not be thrown across the room. There would be no more bickering, or goofy moments with her. __**I won't be a big sister anymore**__. After thinking about that, I sunk to my knees shamelessly. I heard my family enter._

_"Naru, it's time" I heard. I knew what would come next. They were going to pull the plug on the machines keeping Akemi's body working._

_"Wait!" I shrieked getting back on my feet. Shakily, I took her had and got close to her head. "I love you"_

* * *

><p><em>"What are you talking about?" Mom snapped<em>

_"How about the fact that you were too busy looking at your damn cellphone! The 'medics told me all about it!"_

_"If that's what you think, then you can go think it in a hotel!"_

_"Fine! At least in a hotel, I won't be accused of murder; by the murderer" he said before storming out of the house. He hadn't taken the car, so that meant he would be walking. Nighttime + at least slightly intoxicated father + walking = a recipe for disaster. I wanted to go after him, to make sure he was safe. I even considered calling one of my friends and asking them to pick him up and escort him to a hotel. Before I had the chance, I found myself being lectured by my obviously drunk mother._

_"Don't you know not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"_

_"But I-"_

_CRACK!_

_"Don't talk back to me! Now start to clean up all of this"_

* * *

><p><em>"Now, it's my turn. Why are you saving money?"<em>

_"...". I stood up now, arms over my chest again. Neither of my parents would look at me._

_"Honey..." stared my dad._

_"... We think it's great that you have a good group of friends..."_

_"... And are becoming such a wonderful young lady..."_

_"But?" I interjected._

_They exchanged another nervous glance._

_"But... The promotions we accepted..._

_"... They're across the country"_

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Hatsu.<em>

_"I don't know what kind of a stunt that was, but from what you showed me this afternoon, you are definitely coming with us. What you proved today was how much of a child you still are, Naru." said my mother._

_"You know what, mother. I am still a child. I naively thought that for once, something would actually work for me. That running away from my problems would actually help. And you know what; it did"_

_"Oh? Enlighten me then, oh wise one" she retorted._

_"I had time to think for one thing."_

_"And what did you think about?"_

_"How much hell you have put me through these past few months."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"First, you're never here because of work. Then you get into an accident, causing me endless amounts of stress. Then, you come back here after only weeks of finally getting to some kind of normal for me, demanding that I uproot my life here to move with you because you got a job promotion. You weren't there to help support our family. You weren't there to help me obtain a scholarship from Ouran to get into class 1-A. But you certainly were here after Akemi died. You were so here and drunk that you felt the need to slap me around!" I said, gradually rising to a shout with each sentence I spat out. I carefully watched each of their expressions. Hatsu was staring wide eyed between our mother and me. Dad was surprised as well, mouth hanging slightly open. Mom... now her expression, or should I say lack of, was the best._

_"Naru, I don't know what nonsense you're spouting, but-"_

_"I'm saying that you were too hammered to remember that you left me with a bruise that lasted over a week!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Naru. I'm thinking about divorcing your mother."<em>

_"What?! That's..." I was at a loss for words. I wanted to say 'crazy' or something of the same effect but the truth is..._

_"We've been growing apart. Not that we let you kids worry about that. I still care for your mother, I just don't want to be married with her any longer." I stayed silent after hearing his reasoning. It made perfect sense. Maybe there was no promotion. Maybe they just didn't know how to tell me and Hatsu..._

_"Does Hatsu know? And what about Mom?"_

_"I feel Hatsu may suspect it. As for your mother... Let's just say it's not the first time the subject has been brought up."_

_"When did all of this start?"_

_"Around the time of the accident. I thought that the promotion would help keep us together... Then the accident occurred, and Akemi... And now everyone's cards are laid on the table." They say a high percentage of families split after a child dies. But if my family has had troubles even before that... It's a miracle they played the part this long._

_"I'll respect your wishes. I won't force you to stay together. But what about your job promotion?"_

_"I have two promotion options: become head of our office here, or move near your mother's future area of work. I haven't said yes to either yet."_


	38. Reaction

"Good morning, Naru" came the familiar voice of Dr. Ootori. I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me with a clipboard. "You scared everyone earlier. We sedated you so that you wouldn't hurt yourself"

My eyes wandered slowly across the room. My family was nowhere in sight. "Where..."

"Your family was sent home after your... breakdown. Just in case you had another one when you arose." Dr. Ootori replied, as if reading my mind.

"I... remember..." I said faintly. He handed me a glass of water. After gulping down a few sips, I spoke again, voice stronger this time. "I remember everything..."

"Naru... That's fantastic! Normally, I would let you go home after a quick check-up, but I'd like you to stay these last two days with us. I'd also like another psych test done if you'll allow it"

I nodded my head weakly. I should be jumping for joy at the fact that I remember everything. However, all I wanted to do was forget. There's a reason they say ignorance is bliss...

"Dr. Ootori, can you prohibit people from coming to see me today? I'd like to just... rest" I asked sheepishly. I needed more time to deal. To cope with things that I should have already been past.

"Certainly. I'll have the staff come in as minimal as possible as well"

"Thank you" I said as he left the room. My body ached as I sat up in my bed. My muscles were sore for some reason, and the injection sight of the sedative was especially sensitive. My head felt like it had holes being drilled into it from all directions. I clutched it and brought my knees to my chest when I smelled something foul. I soon realized that it was me. I stunk, and so did my bed. I pressed the call button.

"Yes?"

"Can someone please bring me a fresh pair of sheets for my room please?"

"We'll be right there" After requesting new sheets, I shakily walked to the bathroom. I held onto whatever I could to help me along the way. Once inside, I started the water and stripped. While waiting for the water to heat up, I looked at the girl in the mirror. A pale frame with dark circles around the eyes reflected back at me. Despite the dark circles, I looked more like me than I had in a long time.

I hopped in the shower, and took pleasure in the warm water. It eased my sore body, and did wonders for my spirits. That didn't mean I didn't miss my old shower, whose water could get at least ten degrees hotter and whose soaps smelled nice. The generic hospital soap made me smell like a doctor's office, but it got rid of the smell at least. I had to thoroughly wash my hair twice to get all of the grime and grease out.. I came out feeling refreshed, despite the merciless pounding in my head.

_The worst has passed_ I thought to myself. I threw on a new gown before jumping onto my freshly made bed. The room was dark with the shades closed, perfect for sleeping. I pulled the covers over myself and let my body rest for once.

* * *

><p>I woke up, head still pounding, in somewhat of a daze. As I began to come to more and more, the more I wanted to fall back asleep. Memories of recent interactions with my friends and family haunted me. I wanted to forget remembering. Even the good was overshadowed by bad. I shook my head a few times before pressing the call button.<p>

"Yes?"

"Can I get something for my head? It's killing me"

"Sure thing. We'll be right over."

I sat up now, rubbing my temples with my fingertips. Two knocks sounded before my door opened, revealing a nurse with a tray of food as well as two small cups; One had water, the other had the medication. Light poured into the room from the hallway, making me squint my eyes.

"You'll have to eat something before you can take this. It'll tear up your stomach otherwise." she said while putting the tray down in front of me. There was a small sandwich, some sliced apples, and a cup of pudding. I reached for the pudding and a spoon first, placing small spoonfuls of it in my mouth. It tasted alright and was a vanilla flavor. "So, how have you been?" asked the nurse. She was unusually perky and talkative, which really bothered me right now. I had to restrain myself from letting something rude slip out.

"Well, remembering stuff has been hell. Not to mention I feel like crap right now."

She gave a sad expression to my response. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you know, you're quite popular. Quite a few people have requested to see you today-"

"Who?"

She kept talking as if I had said nothing at all. "- but I said 'Sorry, visitors are prohibited from visiting her today. Doctor's orders'."

"Who asked to see me?" I repeated.

"Let's see... There was your parents, I think your sister? She had short brown hair and was dressed like a boy-"

_Haruhi_

"- a few boys were here, too. One of them asked me to bring you something actually" she began trailing off.

"What did they want to give me? What did he look like?"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud? Just forget about it! Like I never said anything!" she said quickly.

My curiosity was peaked and my patience was running low with this woman. You can't just begin to tell someone something, and then stop altogether.

"Tell me"

"I'm sorry but I can't! Now that you're done with that, how about you take your medicine now?" she said while grabbing my empty pudding cup and replacing it with the pills. I had forgotten about my headache when I talked with her, but I swallowed the medicine. "Alright! My job here is done! Back to work! Feel better!"

"Wait! What time is it?"

"**6:36!**" she replied with her back turned as she left the room. I let out a frustrated sigh as I placed my food on my side table.

_Why did she have to go and let that slip! Now I'll be thinking about it all night! Damn that perky nurse! Who would take the time to visit me and get me something?_

I guessed pretty much all of the hosts would, excluding maybe Hikaru. Thinking of the hosts made my heart hurt a little, and a lot when I thought of Kyoya and Hikaru. All the want, hurt, confusion, happiness, and anger of these past few months swirled inside me and made me feel sick to my stomach. I quickly scrambled over to the bathroom and let my head hover over the toilet bowl. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I shut my eyes tight and tried to focus on my breathing. Memories replayed in my head, causing me to snap my eyes open and grip the toilet seat. I let out what sounded like a halfway point between a cry and a choke, before feeling my airway close up. I lightly placed a hand on my stomach, which caused my to vomit inside of the toilet. After lurching a few times, my stomach's contents were completely empty. I braced myself before falling to my knees in front of the toilet. My vision blurred as tears ran down my face. I couldn't even let out a cry, as my airway still felt constricted. I flushed the toiled while silently crying and gasping for air. There was a bad taste in my mouth, but I didn't have the energy to wash it out. I could barely move now, so even if I wanted to it'd be a chore. My breathing became harder, and I became more desperate. Whatever was happening to me wasn't normal; it wasn't just a mental/ an emotional breakdown. I frantically tried to drag myself towards the call button that was all the way next to my bed. Each movement was slow as I felt less and less air entering my lungs. I was almost at the call button when I completely collapsed. I laid on my back with open eyes as a single tear slid down from each eye.


End file.
